A Love Like Ours
by robsessed73
Summary: ON HIATUS. Bella is a Drama Student in UCLA. Edward Cullen is an up and coming actor. When these two meet, sparks begin to fly. What does this mean for their current boyfriend and girlfriend back home? E/B pairing eventually. Rated M for Language and Lemons. No Cheating on Edward and Bella's behalf.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Like Ours**

**A/N **

**This a new story that I have been working on so please enjoy. **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All the twilight characters and sayings belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary**

**Bella is a Drama Student in UCLA. Edward Cullen is an up and coming actor. When these two meet on the set of his new movie, sparks begin to fly. What does this mean for their current boyfriend and girlfriend back home? E/B pairing eventually. Rated M for Language and Lemons. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_**Wednesday,14th August 2013**_

I remember the day I received the news that I got a full scholarship to the UCLA Drama school. It had been the greatest day of my life. For as long as I could remember, I had only wanted to work on a movie set. Whether it was in front of a camera or behind it didn't make any difference to me. The only downside was leaving my father behind in dreary old Forks to move to sunny LA. My mother had left us when I was only five years old, I don't remember anything about her except what the gossips in the small town of Forks had told me.

According to them, my mother had tricked my father into marrying her by getting pregnant with me. But when she had found out that he didn't have any money, she had up and left us without a word and never looked back. That had been fourteen years ago. From that day forward my dad had been my best friend, he was everything to me. He told me every day that he was proud of me, but I wanted to show him that his faith in me was deserved.

_"Bella, are you ready to go," _my dad yelled up the stairs. I took one last look around my room, it looked so empty without my personal belongings. I sighed as I picked up the last of my bags and walked down the stairs to where my father was waiting by my car.

I shoved the last of my bags into the VW that my dad had bought me as a graduation present. He told me that if I was going to drive to LA, I needed something better then the red chevy truck that he had bought me when I was in Junior high from his best friend, Billy Black. It was through his best friend that I had met my long term boyfriend, Jacob Black. I was lucky that we shared the same interests and that he was also attending UCLA on a partial scholarship.

I turned to face my dad and saw that he had tears falling from his eyes. Charlie Swan was a man that rarely showed any emotion or let it get the better of him, but when it did it showed how much he was struggling.

"I'm gonna miss you, Belly bean," he said emotionally.

"I'm gonna miss you too daddy," I answered, my tears matching his as I hugged him tightly. He pulled away and opened the door for me.

"You should get going," he said. I nodded and got in the driver's side of the car, closing the door before fastening my seat belt. I rolled down the window to say goodbye one last time.

"Make sure that you ring me when you get to the campus," he requested.

"Yes, I will daddy. I love you and I will see you soon," I said as I turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Driving out of Forks was the hardest thing I had done in my life. The tears continued to flow as I passed every landmark in town that linked with many of the memories I had from growing up.

It took four hours to drive to Seattle and I stopped at a small cafe for a sandwich and a coffee so that I could recharge myself before taking a look at my road map.

From the look at things, it would take twenty hours to drive straight through to LA. The best thing to do would be to break my trip up and drive for the next five hours before finding a place to sleep near Eugene.

After at least a five hour sleep, I could get back on the road early and drive the eleven hours to Big Sur to another hotel. If I kept to that schedule, I should arrive in Los Angeles at a decent hour Friday.

I smiled to myself as I got back into my VW and drove towards my new life.

*~**ALLO**~*

Well here I am, it took two days, twenty four hours, a lot of fast food and a numberous cups of coffee to get there, but I had finally made it.

I took the letter containing move in day information to find out where I was going. I started to drive around the campus looking for the my dorm. I finally found it when I saw a number of students moving into the building.

I got out of the car and walked in through the entrance to find a girl of medium height with long brown hair and dark glasses. She finished talking to the girl in front of me before turning towards me.

"Hi! My name is Angela Weber. What is your name," she asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I smiled. She nodded as she looked through a big stack of brown envelopes before pulling one out.

"Oh, here it is! You are in Dykstra Hall, room 432. Your roommate Alice Brandon, has already checked in. Inside this envelope you will find your key card as well as your pass card for the canteen, library, computer labs, and any other facility you wish to go to on campus. I would also like to inform you that I am you RA. If you need anything, day or night, you can find me in room 422," she smiled.

I nodded before grabbing a trolley and going back out to my car. Once I had the trolley full, I went back into the building and was relieved to see an elevator. At least now I wouldn't have to drag all my boxes up two flights of stairs.

Once I managed to roll the trolley out of the elevator, I took a look around and quickly found room 432. Just as I was about to put my key card in, the door flew open to reveal a very hyper, pixie like girl with short spiky hair.

"Oh my, oh my, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice Brandon, your roommate. Oh I know that we are going to be the best of friends," she bounced. I had to laugh at the sight of her, she looked like a little energize bunny.

"Hi! Yes my name is Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella," I said.

She giggled as she pushed me to one side and rolled my trolley full of boxes inside the dorm room.

"Aren't these things handy? I honestly thought that I would have to drag all my belongings up the stairs, but instead with the elevator, I managed to only make three trips. Oh I am so excited to see you here. Let me help you unpack," she said in a single breath.

Note to self, only stock decaff coffee. If she was like this now, I didn't want to even imagine what she would be like with caffeine.

We just starting unpacking everything and Alice was having the time of her life, going through my wardrobe. Since she was side tracked, I thought now would be a good time to bring the trolley back down to the lobby before ringing Charlie. I just about to put the trolley with the others when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Surprise baby," Jacob cooed into my ear. I took his hands away from my eyes, turned around, and smashed my lips to his.

"Jacob, you're here! When did you get here," I grinned against his lips.

He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine once more.

"I just got here last night. I am staying in Hedrick Hall, my dorm-room is great. My roommate, Jared is the bomb. We already have his 50inch plasma screen TV wired for cable," he said excitedly.

I took one look around and realised that I hadn't contacted him when I got there.

"Jake, how did you know where I was," I asked. He looked back at me and threw me his cocky grin that I love so much.

"I didn't know. I was exploring the campus when I saw your car outside, so I decided to come in and check to see if you were here," he explained.

"Well I don't care how you found out. All I care is that you are here now! What do you want to do," I asked.

He pretended to think for a second before answering.

"How about I go get us a pizza and meet you back at your room in thirty minutes," he suggested.

"Alice, my roommate, will be there," I said.

"Don't worry babe, I will get enough for us all. I will see you in thirty," he said before giving me a peck on the cheek and turning to walk out. He took two steps before turning back around to throw me a questioning look.

"Room 432," I laughed, knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"Thanks love, see you in a while. Love you," he grinned before leaving.

I was so happy that we were attending UCLA together. Even though I was a film major and Jacob was a Theatre major, I knew that we would find the time to be together. I couldn't help but smile as I went back up to my room.

As soon as I walked in, I knew everything was sorted. My side of the dorm was just too neat. I could hear Alice talking on her cell, so I checked out my closet. It looked like Alice managed to hang everything up in the few minutes I was gone. With nothing else to do except go through my box of books, I took out my cell phone and pressed speed dial 2 to connect automatically to Dad.

_"Hello Belly bean," _he said after two rings.

"Hi Daddy, just a quick ring to tell you that I got here safely," I said.

_"That's good but I must admit that this house is awfully quiet and lonely without you," _he said sadly.

"I know Daddy and I miss you too, but I need to do this. I can't exactly have my cake and eat it too," I explained.

_"I know that Belly bean and I couldn't be more proud of you. By the way, Billy was here earlier and he told me that Jacob got there yesterday. Did you see him yet?"_

"Yes Dad and he is coming back in a while with pizza," I said.

_"Well sweetheart, I won't take up any more of your time. Tell Jake that I said hello and Belly bean, don't be a stranger. Check in with me once in a while," he said. _

"I will Daddy, I love you."

"_I love you too Belly Bean," he answered before hanging up the phone. _

As I heard the dial tone, I felt a sudden wave of sadness, but that evaporated when I heard Alice calling me.

"Bella, I was just talking to my boyfriend Jasper and he asked for us both to meet him at De Neve Plaza for a late dinner," she yelled. But I shook my head.

"No thanks Alice. I appreciate the invite but my boyfriend is coming in a minute with a pizza. Maybe another time," I said.

She nodded as she browsed through her closet, looking through her clothes.

"What's your boyfriend's name," she asked.

"Jacob Black. His father is my father's best friend. I have known Jacob since I was eleven years old and we have been dating since we were fifteen," I said.

She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. I smiled as I opened it and there stood Jacob, a large pizza and a six pack of soda in his hands.

"Hi, did somebody order a pizza," he chuckled as I stepped aside to allow him to enter the room. He placed the pizza on the table, along with the six pack of soda before wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to my neck.

"MMmmmmmm, I have missed this. Two weeks apart is too long," he mumbled as he placed open mouthed kisses on my collar bone. I completely forgot about Alice, until I heard a throat clearing behind us.

"I suppose this is Jacob," she giggled and I nodded.

"Yes this is Jacob. Jacob this is Alice, my roommate," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Alice. Please help yourself to pizza, there is plenty," he smiled.

"No thank you, I won't intrude on your little reunion. I will just go and meet Jasper. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said as she opened the door. Just as she was about to walked through it, she turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"Or don't do anything I would," she said, wiggling her eyebrows before leaving. I couldn't help but giggle into Jacob's neck as he grinned after her. She was really great, I knew that I was going to enjoy been her roommate and friend.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of Alice/ Jacob/ Charlie?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I will try to update this story once a week. **

**you can find me on twitter robsessed1973 or on Facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan**

**Edward will be next**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful response of the first chapter. **

**I originally planned to post this chapter on thursday but decided that you all deserved an early update. **

**Warning! This chapter includes dirty talking and phone sex that is not Edward and Bella. **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All Characters and sayings of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer **

_Previously_

_BPOV_

_"No thank you, I won't intrude on your little reunion. I will just go and meet Jasper. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said as she opened the door. Just as she was about to walked through it, she turned around with a huge grin on her face. _

_"Or don't do anything I would," she said, wiggling her eyebrows before leaving. I couldn't help but giggle into Jacob's neck as he grinned after her. She was really great, I knew that I was going to enjoy been her __roommate and friend. _

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

_**Friday 16th August 2013**_

_Ring Ring_

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my cell off my bedside table.

"Hello," I yawned into the phone.

_"Eddie, baby, __qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit_?"

"Good morning Tan, but could you please talk in English? My brain is still asleep baby," I asked.

_"Ok, I asked why you were still in bed? I thought that you had an early photo shoot this morning," she said. _

That made me wake up and I quickly realised that the alarm had never gone off.

"Shit, I overslept by twenty minutes," I said looking at the clock.

_"Ok Eddie, I will ring back later when you are more awake. Je t'aime," _she said.

"I love you too babe," I answered before hanging up the phone.

I quickly jumped out of the bed as if my ass was on fire and threw on the first clothes I saw. I didn't even have time to take a shower. I could only imagine what would happen if my beautiful girlfriend of two years, Tanya Beaulieu, could see me now, she would probably have a heart attack. She was a French model and thrived on perfection.

I was out the door and halfway to my car when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took a quick peak and saw that it was my agent, Gianna Tools ringing. She was probably ready to curse me out because I was late for the _Vanity fair _shoot to promote my new movie.

I got into my Aston Martin V8 Vantage and threw my cell phone onto the passengers seat before pulling out of my home on Silver lake Echo Park. I loved that little house, it was a single family home and was the first place that I could call my own. Tanya continued to try and talk me into selling it so that we could buy someplace bigger and finally settle down but I just wasn't ready to give my bachelor pad up yet.

It took me fifteen minutes to arrive at the _Vanity Fair _shoot and I sighed in relief when I didn't see a single member of the paparazzi in sight.

I smiled as I walked into the studio with ease, however that didn't last long when I was practically attacked by Gianna.

"Edward Cullen, do you have any idea the trouble that you caused by not showing up on time? How much time we have lost," she snapped.

"Gianna, I overslept and I..." I started but Gianna cut me off.

"I don't give a shit about any of it Edward. Now that you are finally here, why don't you get your pretty little ass into make-up so that we can get this photo shoot on the road," she demanded.

I nodded as I walked towards the make-up room. Once I walked in I sighed in frustration when I saw Jessica Stanley. She did not know the meaning of the word no, she was a nice enough girl but she obviously didn't have much going on for herself upstairs.

I sat down in the chair and waited for her to get her make-up out.

"Good morning Eddie," she purred as she started putting the make-up on and I sighed in frustration.

"Jessica, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called Eddie. The only one who gets away with calling me that is my girlfriend because I love her," I said, hoping that she would get the hint. Of course, that was too much to hope for, as she dropped the eye powder on my lap, very close to my crotch, on purpose.

"Oops, I am so sorry Eddie," she giggled as she went to try to clean it up. I grabbed hold of her hand before she could make contact with my dick.

"That's ok Jessica, I've got it," I told her as I grabbed a cloth and cleaned myself up. She finally got the hint and continued to put on my make-up without further incidents.

Once we were finished, I went out to the studio and found the co star on my last movie, _Nikki Reed,_ waiting under the lights. I absolutely loved working with her on our movie '_Day and night'_. I walked over and pecked her cheek.

"How're you doing? It has been too long. Your and Paul should meet up with Tanya and I for dinner the next time she is in town," I suggested.

"Of course, I really miss working with you. Call me and we can arrange a night out," she smiled.

It took the better part of two hours for Crystal, the _Vanity Fair _photographer to take all the pictures that she needed. By the end of it, my face felt stiff from smiling for so long.

As soon as we were finished, I went into the changing room to change back into my regular clothes.

Once I was dressed, I went into to the make-up room and sighed in relief when I found Pierre there instead of Jessica.

I sat back as he started to take the shit off my face and thought about what I would be doing when I got home. I had a phone date with my beautiful girlfriend for some mad phone sex. It had been too long since I had any form of release and man did I need it.

The papers and magazines had made me out to be some kind of playboy. The truth was that I had only ever been with two women, the first one was my highschool girlfriend, Victoria. The second was my current girlfriend of two years, she was the only woman that has held my heart since the day I met her when I was twenty one years old.

First things first, I had to meet with Marcus Stone. He was the director of my new movie _Seduction _and he had some ideas that he wanted to go over with me before we started filming in January.

As soon as Pierre was finished, I got up out of my seat, grabbed my jacket, and walked out of the studio. Ignoring Gianna's calls on my way out, I got into my Aston Martin V8 Vantage and drove towards Bella Italia, where I was meeting Marcus for lunch.

As soon as I walked in through the doors, the hostess's eyes went wide in recognition.

"Mr Cullen, how nice to see you. Table for one," she flirted.

"Thank you, but I am here to meet with Marcus Stone," I answered.

She nodded.

"Of course, he is already seated so if you care to follow me," she said as she walked ahead of me with an extra sway of her hips.

She took me to a table in the back of the room, to where Marcus was already sitting. I quickly took the seat opposite him, as she placed the menu in front of me.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily," she said before walking away. I picked up the menu and took a brief look through it while Marcus took a sip of his water.

"So Edward, I am sure that you were wondering why I asked to meet you here," he said.

"Yes Marcus, I must admit that I am curious," I smirked. He took another sip of his water before speaking again.

"Well Edward, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. UCLA has submitted an application to _Summit Entertainment_ for them to be able to send at least one student to work on a movie set to gain some experience and the application has been accepted," he said taking another sip of water.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me," I asked, not understanding what this was all about.

"The Studio have chosen _Seduction _for the student to work on and they wish for him or her to shadow you. That will mean that the film student will follow you around on set, write notes on how you work, how you interact with your co stars, etc," he said, nervously.

"No, no fucking way. I am an actor not part of the crew. There is no way that any stuck up film major from UCLA is going to be following me around and taking notes on how I eat, shit, sleep, or move. Forget it, not happening," I spat out angrily.

At that moment, the waitress came over to take our orders. I knew that I needed something with alcohol if I was going to continue with this conversation, so I ordered a beer along with my mushroom ravioli. As soon as the waitress walked away to put in our orders, Marcus turned back towards me.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you signed the contract that said you would do whatever the studio requested while working on this movie. If you don't do it they could sue you for breaking the contract.

"Fine, but it had better be on the set only. There is no way this person is going to go behind the scenes with me. My personal time is just that, personal" I spat.

He nodded as the food is placed in front of us. I continued to stab my food angrily as I drank down my beer.

*~**ALLO**~*

After that long ass meeting, I was finally pulling up outside my little home. All I wanted do was to take two advil for my headache, lay down on my bed, and forget that the day had ever happened.

I stripped down to my boxers and laid down on my bed. I must have only been laying down for ten minutes when I heard my cell phone ringing from my jeans pocket. I quickly took it out before it could go to voicemail and sighed in relief when I saw that it was Tanya ringing me.

"Hello babe," I said tiredly.

"_Tout va bien mon amour," _she asked.

"Yeah, I am just tired baby. It's been a kind of rough day," I answered.

_"Oh baby, maybe I can help," _she purred.

I quickly sat up at the sound of her voice and rubbed my hard cock through my boxers.

"Maybe you can! What are you doing right now."

_" I am lying on my bed nu et humide pour vous_," she answered, seductively.

"MMMmmmmmm, I love when you talk dirty to me in French baby," I said as I took my boxers off and my cock sprung free.

"_Tell me, is your coq dur pour moi?"_

"Yes, so hard for you," I groaned as I took my cock in hand pumping it up and down.

"Oh Tanya, please tell me what you want me to do to you? I need to hear your sexy voice," I begged.

_"I want you to lick and kiss my entire body, and then I want you accorder une attention particulière à mon clito," _she said breathlessly.

"I love your breasts babe. I want you caress them, squeeze them, and make them jump and down in that amazing way you do," I begged.

_"Oui baise," _she growled

"Oh fuck, I want you so bad Tan. Put your fingers inside your pussy and tell me how wet you are baby," I begged as I pumped faster.

_"Je suis Eddie tellement humide, mouillé, I want you to touch yourself Eddie," _she groaned.

"Yes I am stroking myself, wishing it was you doing it baby. I wish I was there with you, pushed deep inside you," I moaned.

_"I wish you were here too. Je souhaite ta grosse bite dur était en moi en ce moment, me rend fou_,_ I'm so close Eddie," _she groaned.

"Me to baby, me to. But first, I want you to take big Eddie, put it inside you, and imagine it was my cock," I moaned.

I could hear her moaning as she put the vibrator inside her.

"That's it baby, cum for me," I begged.

She screamed out my name as she came and I was a goner after that.

"Fuck yes, TANYA," I called out as I came.

"That was great baby. I miss you so much," I said.

_"Well don't worry, I have two days off next weekend, so I will be coming to spend them with you," _she said.

"That's great, I can't wait. Je t'aime," I cooed.

"_Je t'aime," _she answered before hanging up the phone.

I laid back down on my bed, happy that I had spoken to my girl and finally experienced some relief. I knew that once I had Tanya by my side, I would be able to accomplish anything. Holding on to those thoughts, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

*~**Translations**~*

_**qu'est -ce que tu fais encore au lit - **_**What are you still doing in bed**

_**Tout va bien mon amour - **_**All is well my love**

_**nu et humide pour vous - **_**Naked and wet for you**

_**coq dur pour moi - **_**Cock hard for me**

_**accordant une attention particulière à mon clito - **_**paying special attention to my clit**

_**Oui baise - **_**Yes fuck**

_**Je suis Eddie tellement humide, mouillé - **_**I'm so wet Eddie, soaking wet**

_**Je souhaite ta grosse bite dur était en moi en ce moment, me rend fou - **_**I wish your big hard cock was inside me right now, driving me crazy**

_**Je t'aime - **_**I love you**

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of our Edward? Will this Tanya turn out to be nice and skanky? **

**Please, please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and if I am lucky the twentieth reviewer will get a shout out with the next update. **

**I will try to update every week**

**For all teasers, pictures from all my stories you can find them on my facebook group Robsessed73fanfiction**

**Facebook name - Fiona Mckelvey Keenan **

**Twitter name - Robsessed1973**

**We will be back with Bella next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**You guys were so awesome with the great reviews that I thought that I would treat you to a second update this week. **

**A lot of you are not liking Bella with Jacob or Edward with Tanya at the moment. I promise that I won't be doing any Lemons of them together. I always am and remain Team Edward but Tanya and Jacob are a big part of this story. **

**I would like to give a shout ****out to ****Cockerspanmom and alejandraortiz6 for the first and tenth review. **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All twilight characters and sayings belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_EPOV_

"_Fuck yes, TANYA," I called out as I came. _

_"That was great baby. I miss you so much," I said. _

_"Well don't worry, I have two days off next weekend, so I will be coming to spend them with you," she said. _

_"That's great, I can't wait. __Je t'aime," I cooed. _

_"Je t'aime," she answered before hanging up the phone. _

_I laid back down on my bed, happy that I had spoken to my girl and finally experienced some relief. I knew that once I had Tanya by my side, I would be able to accomplish anything. Holding on to those thoughts, I fell into a peaceful sleep. _

Chapter 3

BPOV

_**Monday 26th August 2013**_

Between buying my books and registering for classes, saying that I was busy this week was an understatement. I didn't even have much time to spend with Jacob except for when he brought a pizza or Chinese to my dorm room for the three of us. Sometimes, Alice's boyfriend Jasper even joined us. Jacob loved Alice and loved to make fun of how energic she was.

Jasper was lovely and so cute with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had all the makings of been a southern gentleman.

Today was the day that I had been waiting for, I was very excited to be starting my classes. The second I woke I up, I found a denim skirt and a cream sleeveless blouse laid out. I didn't even have to guess who the culprit was, Alice had been up at least an hour before me all week, making sure that she had my outfit for the day ready for me when I woke up.

Once I washed up and dressed, I picked up my bags and the information for my first class, production in film, television and media.

I remembered that Alice's first class started fifteen minutes before mine when I didn't see any sign of her, since she had already left. I took a look at our wall clock and saw that I still had a half hour left before class started. Keeping that in mind, I thought that it would be worth my while to go and grab a coffee before class.

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Jacob standing there with a large latte and a chocolate muffin.

"Thought you could use a little pick me up before your first class," he said, flashing me a toothy grin. I practically took his arm off grabbing the coffee and that only made him smile more.

I sat down at the table and took a sip of my hot coffee. Jacob sat opposite me and the way he looked at me was starting to feel weird.

"Is everything alright," I asked nervously.

"Yes of course it is love! I was just wondering if you had heard the rumour that was going around," he asked.

I shook my head.

"What rumour?"

Jacob sighed as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"It's rumoured that the teachers of the film, television and media classes are going to pick one freshman to intern on a real movie set in January. The film is rumoured to be called _Seduction _and the person picked will be shadowing the film star Edward Cullen on the set. It is supposed to be a great opportunity for any film major," he explained.

I felt like all the breathe leave my body. To be given a chance to be on a real movie set would be like a dream come true. Of course, I had seen Edward Cullen in the media with his model girlfriend, Tanya Beaulieu. They were such a beautiful couple and so in love. I had heard about Edward's playboy ways, but you only had to take one look at the way he looks at his girlfriend, to know that wasn't true. It would be such an honour to shadow him, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him flirting or making a pass at me.

Just as quickly as my hopes rose, they just as quickly evaporated.

"Jake, I would love this opportunity. But there are at least five hundred other students in the freshman class. I would have a million and one chance of being picked," I said.

Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Bells, you have as much chance of getting this opportunity as anyone else. Remember, no matter what I am so proud of you. No matter what, you will always be my girl," he said kissing my cheek.

I smiled as I leaned into him, if it wasn't for the fact that it was now ten minutes to eight I would have stayed with him like this all morning. Unfortunately, that meant I had ten minutes to get to class. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my bag before shoving the last bit of muffin in my mouth.

"I have to go baby, I can't be late for my first class," I explained.

He smiled and nodded.

"Knock them dead love," he said. I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

It didn't take me long to find the lecture hall for my class. When I did, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at how full the class was, especially because of the rumours that were flying around. It was obvious that this internship was the main reason so many people had decided to take this class. However that wasn't the case for me, this class was one of the main reasons why I wanted to study at UCLA.

I quietly found a seat near the back of the hall and shook my head in disgust at way the two bubble head bimbo's next to me where talking.

_"I know that I will get this. Professor Laurent thinks I have a natural gift for film. Don't worry, I won't forget my dearest friend's when I am on the arm of Edward Cullen," _Bimbo one gushed.

_"Yeah right Candy! Do you really think you are going to win this when I am in the running? I know for certain that Edward will dump Tanya once he sees me. He won't be able to resist me," _Bimbo two said.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Fortunately, I was saved from the insane chatter when the professior called for attention.

"Good morning class and welcome to film, television and media. I am Professor Laurent but you can all call me Larry. Now, I know that you have all heard the rumours of an internship on the movie set of _Seduction _and I would like to confirm those rumours now."

"The person who is chosen will have a chance to work on the movie set and shadow Edward Cullen. The person who is chosen will be the one who works the hardest and proves that he or she deserves it. I won't be picking any slackers, so don't think that you can charm your way into getting this prize. If you want it, you are going to have to earn it. The winner will be announced in the first week of December. May the best person win," he said.

I smiled to myself as I saw the expressions on the faces of the two bimbos next to me fall. I am sure they thought that if they slept with the professor they would win, but Larry quickly squashed that idea.

"You will have this class three days a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday at eight am. Anybody who is even one minute late, will be locked out. On Monday and Friday we will be having a three hour lecture that will cover research, analysis, and conceptualization of dramatic narrative. On Wednesday's we will have a three hour laboratory experience in one or more various aspects of contemporary production and postproduction practices for entertainment media which will include film, video, and digital media," he explained.

For the remainder of the class he explained about grades and assignments. He also told us to be prepared to start working on Wednesday.

After three hours the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone rushed out, leaving me the last one to leave.

"Excuse me, Isabella Swan?"

I looked up to find Larry addressing me.

"Yes, that's me. Can I say that I am really excited to be taking your class. Professor Laurent," I answered.

"Please, I asked for everyone to call me Larry. May I say that having you in this class is a pleasure . I have seen some of your work and the only advice I can give you is to continue working to your strengths. If you do that, I can honestly say that you might just have this internship in the bag. Remember, I am here to help anyway I can. If you need me at anytime, then my office door is always open," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you Larry, I will remember that," I smiled back. He smiled and patted my shoulder gently before leaving the hall.

I walked out of the lecture hall on a high, I knew then and there that my only goal for the next three months would be to win that internship. I could just imagine how proud my dad would be if I managed it.

"I slowly walked over to the campus cafe. As soon as I walked in, I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked around to find Jacob sitting in the corner with three other guys. I slowly walked over as Jacob stood up to greet me.

"Hi love, how was your first class," he asked.

"It was great, I think I'm really going to learn a lot," I said.

Jacob looked from me to the three guys that he was sitting with.

"Oh, let me introduce you. Quil, Embry, Jared, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, Quil and Embry are in my introduction to Theatre class. You know Jared, my nutcase of a roommate," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled.

They all nodded as Jacob pulled out a chair for me.

"What do you want? I'll get it," he offered.

"Erm, just a double latte and a brownie," I asked.

As soon as he went up to the counter, I turned my attention to the guys sitting at the table.

"So, is this your first year at UCLA," I asked them. Quil and Embry simply shrugged their shoulders, but Jared on the other hand was quiete the conversationalist.

"Wow, look who is on the screen. I'm starting wish that I went into film instead of theatre. To get the chance to meet that guy," Jared said, pointing at the TV. I turned to face it, seeing Edward and Tanya splashed across the screen on E Entertainment.

_"__Tanya __Beaulieu takes a break to visit her boyfriend of two years in LA, where Edward Cullen is currently doing promotions for his up coming movie Day and Night . The sexy couple were seen dancing the night away in LA's newest and hottest night spot. Eclipse, the night before Tanya has to return to France to continue her photoshoot for Vogue. Sources say that they couldn't seem to keep their eyes or hands off each other. Do we hear wedding bells for this lovely couple? Only time will tell."_

I quickly turn away from the screen when I felt Jacob's presence next to me.

"So did you get anymore information on the internship," he asked. Jared nearly choked on his cookie as he stared at me.

"Are you a film major? If you are, you could have a chance to work along side Edward Cullen! Oh how lucky you could be," he rambled on and on.

"J, man, cool it! If she gets this internship it would be because she deserves it. I would be proud of her but why would she want Edward Cullen, when she has me to come home to," he said as he looked at me slyly.

"That's right baby, nobody would ever compare to you. You are the only guy for me," I said adoringly. I saw Quil and Embry rolling their eyes at me, I couldn't help but wonder what their problem was. I was about to ask them when they stood up and said goodbye to Jacob and Jared, completely ignoring me as they walked out.

I looked at Jacob and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about them babe. We only met them this morning. Trust me when I say that I won't be talking to them again," he said as Jared nodded in agreement.

I took a sip from my latte and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I heard how those theatre majors could be," I joked. Jacob looked sad at that comment so l leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

"Present company excluded of course," I smirked. He cheered up and pressed his lips to mine to deepen the kiss. I heard Jared clearing his throat so I pulled away and drank the last of my coffee before gathering up my books

"I need to go to the library and do a little research, I will see you later sweetie," I said before pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight or shall I bring food to you," he asked. I thought for a second before answering.

"How about I ring you around four o' clock and let you know what's happening," I suggested. He nodded as I looked over at Jared.

"It was nice meeting you, and I'm sure that I will see you again," I said as I left the cafe and walked towards the library.

**Love it/ Hate it?**

**We still have a few chapters before our favourite couple meet but I promise that the build up is worth it. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and if I am lucky, the twentieth reviewer will get a shout out at the next update. **

**You can go to my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction for all news, pictures and teasers of my stories. **

**You can also find me on Facebook - Fiona Mckelvey Keenan**

**or on Twitter - Robsessed1973**

**See you next week when we will be back with Edward. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. **

**There is a small time jump in this chapter **

**I would like to give a shout out to my first and tenth reviewer of the last ****chapter, ****alejandraortiz6 and scareDcat.**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All the twilight Characters and sayings remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_BPOV_

_"I need to go to the library and do a little research, I will see you later sweetie," I said before pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss. _

_"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight or shall I bring food to you," he asked. I thought for a second before answering. _

_"How about I ring you around four o' clock and let you know what's happening," I suggested. He nodded as I looked over at Jared. _

_"It was nice meeting you, and I'm sure that I will see you again," I said as I left the cafe and walked towards the library. _

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

_**Thursday 21st November 2013**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I could feel the fucking band brigade playing in my head.

"Réveillez-vous mon amour_, _I need leave now or I will miss my flight," Tanya purred from the bottom of my bed. I looked down at her, my eyes aching from the sunlight.

"Come back to bed baby, you can catch a later flight," I begged but all she could do was shake her head.

"You know that if I could I would, but I need to get back. I should have been back in Paris on Monday but you managed to talk me into saying longer, ma chérie_,_ " she pouted.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I tried to hold her tightly, not wanting to let her go but she managed to break free from my grip.

"Au revoir mon amour, Je t'aime_,_" she purred before leaving the room.

I laid my head back on my pillow and listened to the door close before her driver pulled out of the driveway.

I looked at my bedside table and found the two advil that Tanya had put there. I swallowed them with a tall glass of ice cold water before allowing my head to fall back on my pillow and closing my eyes.

I figured that if I could rest for a half hour, I would be alright. I still had three hours before I was due to meet with Marcus at 12 o' clock.

Before I knew it, I felt myself giving into sleep.

_Ring Ring_

I slowly opened my eyes and took my cell from the table, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I said, sleeply

_"Edward, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to meet with me at 12 o' clock. It is now twelve thirty and I am still waiting for you," _Marcus yelled.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed twelve thirty.

"Shit, I overslept Marcus. Give me twenty minutes to get to the studio," I asked.

"No need Ed, I am in my car and only five minutes from your place. Make sure that you have some fresh coffee in the pot," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Shit," I mumbled as I jumped out of my king size bed and threw on my nearest pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt.

Just as I put a fresh pot of coffee on, the door bell rang.

"Fuck, when he says five minutes he fucking means five minutes," I cursed to myself as I went to answer the door.

As soon as I unlocked it, the door flew open and in stormed Marcus. He took one look at me and shook his head.

"Fuck man, you look like death warmed over," he commented.

I left out a little chuckle and went into the kitchen to and pour two cups of coffee. I walked back into my living room and handed Marcus one of the cups.

"Thanks man," he said, taking the cup of coffee before opening up the folder in front of him.

"So what was the big emergency," I asked.

"No emergency, I just wanted to talk to you before you went home to Chicago for Thanksgiving. Do you remember what I told you in August about a freshman student from UCLA shadowing you on the set of _Seduction _in January," he asked.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose before answering.

"Yeah, I remember. Please tell me that the studio has knocked that idea out of their heads," I asked hopefully, but Marcus laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's the complete opposite. The professors, one in particular professor, picked a girl who they believed was very deserving of the internship. She has just started UCLA in August on a full scholarship and from what I have read in the reports from her professors, she shows great promise. They believe that she will really benefit from this experience and I am only telling you this now because they are going to give Isabella the news before Thanksgiving," he said.

"Isabella," I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, Isabella Swan is her name. Do me a favour, look through her work and then tell me that she is undeserving of this opportunity. I will see myself out," he said as he handed me the file that was open in front of him and walked out.

I took a sip of my coffee and opened the file to reveal a picture of a beautiful girl with long, thick mahogany hair. My first thought when I saw her was that of my childhood fantasy Snow White. Her face was beyond perfection, with her milky white skin seemed to glow from within and don't get me started on those cherry, red pouty lips .

Just the thought of those lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me dry, made me unbelievably hard. But as quickly as those thoughts came, guilt came just as fast.

What the fuck was I thinking? The girl was a complete stranger and even though she was beautiful, there was no way that I could do act on it. I had a girlfriend whom I loved very much, I would never play around on her.

I flipped through the file and saw that she was definitely deserving of the opportunity. She worked hard and from what was written in the file, once she puts her mind to something she did everything in her power to achieve her goal.

As soon as I finished going through the notes, I picked up my cell and dial Marcus. It rang twice before he answered.

_"Well that didn't take long. So what do you think of her_," he asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"You're right as always Marcus. She is perfect and very much deserving of this chance," I smiled as I held her picture in my hand and looked at her beautiful face once more.

_**Wednesday 27th November 2013**_

"Good evening Mr Cullen, is there _anything_ I can get you before we take off," the stewardess purred as she looked me over. I hated women like that, but I was raised to respect women even if they didn't deserve that respect. I simply looked up at her and smiled.

"No, no thank you," I said, dismissing her. She took one more look at me before walking away in a huff.

I sat back to prepare myself for the four hour flight to Chicago. My parents were very excited that I was coming home for Thanksgiving and were thankful that Tanya wasn't accompanying me. I don't know why, but my parents didn't seem to like her. They called her a money hungry, stuck up, prima donna.

My parents had never steered me wrong but when it came to Tanya we agreed to disagree. At least my sister, Rose, was on my side. Over the last two years that we were together, Rose and Tanya have became close.

I took out my ipod, putting on the headphones, as I laid my head back and closed my eyes to listen to Debussy for the entire flight.

_**3 Hours and 45 minutes later**_

_"Mr Cullen, Mr Cullen!"_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked towards the guy who was calling my name. I hadn't even realised that I had fallen asleep.

"Mr Cullen, we are preparing to land at O' Hare Airport in five minutes," he said. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand and thanked him for letting me know. 

Once the plane got to the gate in Chicago, I headed straight to baggage claim. I was really excited, I hadn't seen my family since last christmas and I missed them like mad. As soon as I walked through arrivals, I was welcomed by the wonderful sight of my sisters smiling face. I ran towards her and enveloped her into a bear hug. Of course, our reunion didn't go unnoticed and the paparazzi swarmed us like flies.

_"Edward, who is this?"_

_"Are you cheating on Tanya?"_

_"Is this your Chicago girlfriend?"_

_"Miss, what is your name?"_

I quickly wrapped my arms around Rose and led her out to the parking lot. Thankfully, airport security, kept the leachs back so that we could make it to her vehicle without being bothered too much.

We spent the entire drive to my parents house talking about anything and everything. I told her that a student named Isabella would be shadowing me on my new movie.

For the past week I couldn't get that girls face out of my mind. I was obviously attracted to her, even though I had never met her. As soon I mentioned her name, Rose took a hard look at me.

"Ed, I hope you are not planning on anything happening with this girl! Tanya is my best friend and I won't let you hurt her, brother or not," she blurted out.

"Don't worry Rosie, I love Tanya as much as I ever have. I am just going to show this girl around the movie set and answer any questions that she may have," I said, unconvincingly. That sounded lame even in my head, but thankfully Rose didn't have a chance to comment as we pulled into my parents driveway.

I had barely gotten out of the car when the front door of the house flew open to reveal my mother Esme Cullen.

"Edward," she squealed in delight.

"Hello mum, I've missed you," I said before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I missed you too bug, eleven months is far too long," she said as I nodded in agreement.

"I know mum, I promise that I won't wait so long next time," I promised as she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Come on bug, dinner is ready. We are just waiting for your father, he is on his way home from the hospital.

"Great, I can't wait to see him. While we wait, I will take my bag up to my room," I said as I walked back to Rose's car.

Carlisle Cullen was my idol. He was the Chief of Staff at Northwestern Memoral Hospital and in my opinion, he was the greatest man to have ever lived. I walked back in the house and was about to go up to my childhood bedroom, when my mother stopped me.

"Edward, you cousin Jasper is visiting with his girlfriend, Alice. He is staying in the room next to yours so you will have to share your bathroom as the guest one is been remodeled," she said.

I smiled as I went straight up to my bedroom. I was excited about the fact that Jasper was here, he had been my best friend growing up and I missed him. I wondered what his girlfriend was like, I just hoped that she was nothing like that viper ex of his, Maria.

I had just put my bag on my bed when the door flew open.

"Hey Edwin," yelled Jasper.

"Hey Jasmine," I chuckled before pulling him in for a manly hug.

"What are you up to? How's the movie business," he asked as we pulled apart.

"Nothing much, I am on a break at the moment before starting on _Seduction _in January. But enough about me, what is going on with you," I asked.

"Oh, I met my new girlfriend Alice during the summer and it was love at first sight. She just started her freshman year at UCLA Drama so I transfered from American Academy of dramatic arts so that I could be closer to her," he said.

My mind flashed to Isabella and I wondered if they knew her, since she also was a freshman of UCLA Drama but I guess that would be too much of a coincidence.

"What's wrong Edwin? I seemed to have lost you there for a second," Jasper said.

"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered that a freshman from UCLA was going to be shadowing me on the set of my new movie," I admitted.

"Oh fuck, I remember that. That was news worthy around campus. The winner of the internship is supposed to be announced at the first week of December. You wouldn't by any chance know who it could be," he asked as he took a sip of the soda that was in his hand.

"I don't know if you know her but the winner's name is Isabella Swan," I said.

Suddenly Jasper spit out the soda that he was drinking and started to cough.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Bella is the winner? Oh I have to tell Alice, she will be over the moon with excitement," he said happily.

"Oh do you know her," I asked, trying not to sound too interested when my heart was beating loudly.

"Yeah, Bella is Alice's roommate. Lovely girl and very headstrong, I am so happy for her. She totally deserves it, what with all the work she has put into her studies. Poor Jacob, she hasn't had much time for him for the past two months, but he was more than willing to be there for her and help her," he said.

"Erm, who's Jacob," I asked curiously.

"Oh, Jacob is Bella's boyfriend. They have been together forever, nice guy. Well I am going to go tell Alice the news, so I will see you downstairs for dinner in a little while," he said before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, I threw my bag onto the ground, fell onto my bed, and put the pillow over my head. Of course Isabella had a boyfriend, why wouldn't she? She was beautiful, not to mention smart and intelligent.

I don't know why the thought of her having a boyfriend bothered me, especially since I had a girlfriend whom I was madly in love with. I knew now that the best thing to do was to be professional and when the movie was finished, she would go back to UCLA and her boyfriend. I would carry on with my career and making a life for myself with Tanya.

*~**Translations**~*

_Réveillez-vous mon amour - _Wake up my love

_ma chérie _\- My darling

_Au revoir mon amour, Je t'aime _\- Goodbye my love, I love you

**Love it/ Hate it?**

**Did you expect Jasper to be a member of the Cullen family?**

**What did you think of Edward's reaction to Bella's picture? What do you think will happen when they do finally meet?**

**Please, please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentieth reviewer will recieve a shout out at the next update. **

**For all teasers, pictures and news for my stories, you can go to my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction or you can find me on facebook - Fiona Mckelvey Keenan or on twitter - Robsessed1973**

**We will be back hopefully next week with Bella. **

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I admit that I am overwhemed with the response that I got so far. **

**There is a lot of you asking when Bella and Edward will meet and how they are going to fall for each other when they are so in love with their partners. All I can say is that looks can be deceiving and that you won't have to wait long before they meet. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last chapter Twilightfanfic85 and NowandForever1 **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All Twilight Characters and sayings belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**Previously **_

_**EPOV**_

_"Oh Jacob is Bella's boyfriend. They have been together forever. Nice guy. Well I am going to go tell Alice the news, so I will see you downstairs for dinner in a little while," he said before leaving the room. _

_As soon as the door closed, I threw my bag onto the ground and fell onto my bed and put the pillow over my head. Of course Isabella has a boyfriend, why wouldn't she? She was beautiful, not to mention smart and intelligent._

_I don't know why the thought of her having a boyfriend bothered me, especially due to the fact that I had a girlfriend, to whom I was madly in love with, but I knew now that the best thing to do was to be professional and then when the movie was finished, she would go back to UCLA and her boyfriend and I would carry on with my career and make a life for myself with Tanya._

Chapter 5 Thanksgiving Part 1

BPOV

_**Monday 25th November 2013**_

_"Wake up Bella, something just came for you"_

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly, only to find an annoying little pixie standing at the edge of my bed, holding an envelope.

"What's that in your hand, Pix," I asked.

"It is a letter, it just arrived for you," she said, handing it to me. I looked at it, noticing that was on the official letterhead of the university.

"Come on, open it! It's driving me crazy," she bounced.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_Professior Laurant, Professior Stevens and David Banner (Dean of Students) would like to meet with you on Wednesday, the 27th of November at 11am. This meeting is to discuss the intern postion on the movie set of Seduction in January_

_Please confirm if you can attend this appointment with my secretary, Mrs Cope_

_David Banner_

_(Dean of Students)_

I folded up the paper and placed it on my nightstand. I could see that Alice was getting impatient, so I decided to throw her a bone.

"It was a note from Dean Banner. He and two of my professiors would like to meet with me on Wednesday morning to discuse the internship. I suppose they are interviewing the people who they believe are interested in the work experience," I explained.

Alice let out a loud squeal before quieting back down.

"Oh shoot! I have to leave with Jazzy tomorrow evening to spend Thanksgiving with his family in Chicago, so I won't be here for you. You are going to have to ring me straight away if you have news. Promise on your life," she asked.

I nodded.

"I promise on my life," I answered.

_**Wednesday 27th November 2013**_

I couldn't help but play with my hands as I waited to be called into the meeting. I hoped that they would see me soon, I had a plane to catch in three hours and I still had to go back to my dorm to collect my bags.

I was excited to go back to Forks for Thanksgiving Weekend and to see my Dad for the first time in three months. I just wish that Jacob was flying out with me but he had to fly out a day earlier, his sister's Rebecca and Rachel, contacted him and told him that they wouldn't be able to make it home for Thanksgiving. So Jacob being the great guy he was, didn't want his father to be alone.

The phone on Mrs Cope's desk buzzed before she picked it up and spoke into it.

"Miss Swan, they will see you now," she said, getting up off her chair and leading the way to the Dean's Office.

As soon as I walked in I saw Professior Laurant and Professior Stevens from introduction to visual culture sitting at a long table with Dean Banner.

"Please come in Miss Swan and take a seat," Dean Banner offered.

I slowly walked in and sat opposite them, my hands in my lap.

"Thank you for being here Miss Swan. We understand that you need to catch a flight to return home for Thanksgiving weekend, so we are going to make this brief. We have been watching you for the past two months and we must admit that we are pleased with how seriously you take your studies. We see lot protential in you, Miss Swan, and your Professors agree with me that you are the one who will benefit the most for the work experience and the opportunity to be on the movie set of _Seduction _and to shadow Edward Cullen. So after a lot of consideration, we would like to offer the internship to you. "Congratulations," Dean Banner smiled.

"Really, you are offering me the chance to work on a real movie set? I honestly thought that I was coming in here for an interview and instead you are offering it to me," I asked excitedly.

At that moment I felt like I was channeling Alice, all I wanted to do was jump up and down in excitement.

"Yes Isabella, we are offering it to you. Marcus Stone, the director of the movie knows all about it. Filming will start on January the 8th and should last around eight weeks. You will be expected to come to classes twice a week and be on the movie set three days a week, Marcus will be giving us updates on how you are handling everything. When the eight weeks are up, we expect you to write an essay, no less than 5000 words, on what you have learnt for Professor Laurant's class," Professor Steven's explained.

"Yes, yes, of course. Oh, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity," I squeaked.

"No thanks necessary Isabella, you deserve it," Professior Laurent laughed.

"One more thing, Miss Swan. Marcus Stone will be throwing a Christmas bash for the cast and crew on December the 19th so that you can meet everyone before filming. Will that be ok with you," Dean Banner asked.

"Of course, yes of course," I rambled.

"Ok then, all that is left to say is congratulations once again. A formal announcement will be posted next week, when you return after Thanksgiving. We will also be putting together all the information that you will need and you will receive it within the next two weeks," Dean Banner said.

"Thank you again and I promise that I won't let you down," I squeaked as I stood up at the same time they did.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Isabella," Professior Laurent smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I said as I left the room.

*~**ALLO**~*

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly at Sea Tac airport. Please securely fasten your seatbelt and ensure that you have all of your belongings as you depart the plane. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."_

I yawned as I fastened my seatbelt. The excitement from receiving the internship had tired me out, so I slept for the duration of the flight.

As soon as the plane landed, I opened my seatbelt and collected my belongings before making my way towards baggage claim.

As soon as I walked through Arrivals, the first thing I saw was Jacob's smiling face. I quickly dropped all my bags and ran into his open arms.

"Jakeyyyyyy," I squealed. He chuckled into my hair as he hugged me back.

"Well hello to you too," he laughed.

After a few minutes of hugging and kissing, we pulled apart and walked hand in hand out of the airport and towards the rabbit. Like the true gentleman he was, he opened my door for me before getting in on the driver's side of the vehicle. He continued to sit there without the engine turned on in silence until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong? This should be a happy time," I asked, but he just huff in response.

"Yeah, you got the internship to work on a movie set and to shadow Edward Cullen. Hip, hip hurray," he said bitterly.

"But Jacob, you knew that this was a possability. I have been studying hard for the past two and a half months, all for the chance to win this internship. You knew and supported it. Why the change of heart," I asked.

He turned to look at me and what I saw, was not the face of my Jacob. His eyes were full of hurt, anger, and pain.

"Well, maybe I have had a change of heart. You will be working closely with Edward Cullen and from what I have heard he is a complete man whore. He cheats on his girlfriend with every skirt he comes across, I don't want him thinking he has a chance with you," he admitted.

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"Jake, it is true that Edward Cullen has a girlfriend. I have never believed what the papers wrote about him and you shouldn't either. Even if he did ask me to his bed, which I seriously doubt would happen, it doesn't mean that I would take him up on his offer," I said.

I tried to think of a way to put his mind at ease, but nothing came to mind.

"Jacob, if you want to continue acting like a child, go home and sulk, but first get me home to my dad," I snapped.

He simply nodded before turning the engine on and drove out of the airport parking lot. He might not have said anything, but I could see that my getting the internship was truly upsetting him.

Throughout the three hour drive, Jacob may have roughly said ten words to me. After what seemed like forever, we finally pulled into the driveway of my childhood home, my dad's cruiser parked out front. Jacob looked like he was still sulking and I had no tolerance for that shit. It was up to him, he could continue acting like a little kid, but I wasn't having any part in it.

"Jacob, why don't you go home and sulk. I know that my dad invited you and your father over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, so I will see you then," I said before grabbing my bag and getting out of the car.

I had barely made it to front door when I heard his car speed away from the house. I didn't have the chance to even put my key in the lock before the door flew open and I was pulled into a hug by my dad.

"Belly bean, I have missed you," he said as he hugged me tighter.

"Dad...Can...Not...Breath!"

He quickly let me go, looking over my shoulder.

"What happened with Jake? Why didn't he come in," he asked.

I sat down on the couch opposite his barka lounger, telling him all about the internship and how childish Jacob was behaving because of it.

"Dad, I know that I deserve this opportunity and Jacob was so supportive about it. Now, I don't know what to think," I said.

Dad picked up the remote control and switched off the game that he had been watching before turning back to me.

"Belly bean, I agree that Jacob was acting unreasonable. I suggest that both of you talk and listen to what each of you have to say before jumping to conclusions," he explained.

"Thanks Daddy," I said, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"You're welcome, Belly bean," he answered.

"By the way dad, did you get the food for tomorrowthat was on the list I sent you," I asked.

"Yes, except there were a few things I couldn't find so I thought I would leave that up to you," he said as he handed me a list.

_Cranberry sauce_

_Stuffing_

_Carrot sticks _

_Black olives_

_Sweet potatoes_

_Honey_

"No problem dad, I will go to the store in the morning and pick these up. Until then, I think I will go and hit the hay. I am so tired," I yawned.

"No problem, Belly bean. Your room is fixed up for you, so have a good nights sleep and I will see you in the morning. I love you and am happy that you are home," he said before switching the TV back on.

"Good night Daddy. I love you too," I said before going up the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as I walked in, I knew that my room and everything in it was different. This didn't look like the bedroom I grew up in.

Gone were the posters of Robert Pattinson from all the movies he worked in and my small bed. In its place was a double bed with purple bed covers and the room was freshly painted peach. At the moment I was so tired that I could care less, so I threw my bag onto my new bed and took out my comfortable pair of PJs. Along with my PJs I grabbed my toiletries and went into the bathroom, to freshen up.

As soon as I finished, I went back into my bedroom and crawled under the bedcovers. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of Jacob now? Do you think that he is just a jealous prick or could there be more to it?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentieth reviewer will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**If you want to receive Pictures, Teasers and information on all my stories then go to my group of facebook Robsessed73fanfiction**

**You can find me on facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan or on Twitter as Robsessed1973**

**We will be sticking with Bella for Thanksgiving part 2 **

**See you next week. **

**Fiona**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry about the late update. It could'nt be helped. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last chapter debslmac and Twilightfanatic85**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All Twilight Characters and sayings remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_**Previously**_

_Gone were the posters of Robert Pattinson and all the movies he worked in, along with my small bed. In it's place was a double bed with purple bed covers and the room was freshly painted peach. At the moment, I was too tired to care less so I threw my bag onto my new bed and took out my comfortable pair of PJs, along with my toiletries and went into the bathroom, to freshen up. _

_As soon as I felt fresh and comfortable, I went back into my bedroom and crawled under the bedcovers. I was so tired that I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow. _

**Chapter 6 Thanksgiving part 2 **

_**Thursday 28th November 2013**_

**BPOV**

_Every day is so wonderful_  
_Suddenly it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then I get insecure_  
_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

I groaned before rolling over so that I could grab my cell phone off my nightstand, my new bed was so comfortable. I knew that it was Jacob on the other end, even without looking at the caller ID.

I remembered what he had said when he set the song, _Beautiful by Christina Aguilera _as my ringtone. He had told me that was the way he thought of me and that he wanted me to see myself the same way.

"Hello," I yawned.

_"Bells, did I wake you," _ Jacob asked.

"Well, what do you expect when you ring me at..."

I turned to look at the clock on my nightstand before continuing.

"Wow! At ten thirty. Fuck, I slept like the dead. I must have been more tired then I thought," I yawned.

_"Well, it is a good thing then that I rang when I did," _ he said cockly.

"Speaking of which, why are you ringing me," I asked.

_"Well, I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I was totally out of line and I am sorry," _ he said sincerely, but I wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

"Yes, you were out of line and you have a lot of groveling to do. But I can't get into it right now. I need to get up and shower before going to the store. Then I have to prepare dinner, I am already behind schedule due to my sleep in," I said.

_"Ok baby, I will see you later for dinner. Again, I am sorry," _ he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. But you are not forgiven yet, I will talk to you later," I said.

_"Ok, I will see you later. I love you babe," _ he said before hanging up.

After taking a ten minute shower and dressing myself in a comfortable pair of baggy jeans with a UCLA sweatshirt, I went downstairs to the kitchen to put the already prepared Turkey into the oven before setting the timer.

Once I was finished in the kitchen, I went into the living room to tell dad I was leaving for the grocery store. However I found him looking all cosy with a woman with long black hair and olive skin.

"Oh great, there you are Bella. I don't know if you remember Sue Clearwater, she was Harry Clearwater's wife. Sue this is my little Belly bean, but everyone knows her as Bella," he introduced when he saw me walking into the living room.

I offered my hand to her and she timidly took it. I vaguely remembered her from when her husband Harry Clearwater had died two years ago of a heart attack. I did however know her daughter, Leah. She was a right bitch and she hated me due to the fact that she had a massive crush on Jacob. She made no secret about who knew it either, but Jake was so blind that he didn't see it.

"Bells, I have invited Sue, Leah and Seth over for dinner. I hope that was alright, will we have enough," he asked.

Joy, Leah the bitch at the dinner table with myself and Jacob, in my house. Could life get any better then that? At the same time, I couldn't deny the looks passing between my father and Sue. It looked like my dad had fallen in love with his friend's widow. So for that reason and that reason only, I decided to push my loathing for Leah to one side for one day only.

"I'm sure that is alright, but if I don't get to the store soon, we will be eating sock bunnies for dinner," I joked.

I quickly grabbed the keys for my old truck and ran from the house before saying another word.

On the way to the grocery store, the thought of having Leah Clearwater at my table during Thanksgiving and watching her make passes at my boyfriend was enough to make me want to empty the contents of my stomach.

Finally, I pulled up outside the Forks grocery store. I went inside and quickly found the items on my list. I was next in line to pay for my groceries when I heard the voice of my best friend from highschool behind me.

_"Bella? Isabella Swan, is that you?"_

I turned around to see Rebecca Cook, jumping up and down in excitement. She looked like she was channeling Alice and I had a feeling that the both of them would get along just fine.

"Hey Shelly. How are you? How is UW," I asked excitedly.

She was about to answer but the cashier cleared her throat from behind me. I turned to face her annoying look.

"I'm sorry, how much does it all come to," I asked.

"$45.50 please when you are finished your little chit-chat," she said rudely. I quickly handed her a $50.

"Keep the change and put it towards charm school," I said as I gathered my groceries and followed Becky out to the parking lot.

I put my groceries into the back of the truck before turning to face her.

"So tell me what is happening in LA? Are you breaking it into show business yet," she chuckled.

"Well Becky, you are not to far off the mark. I just received an internship to work on the movie set of _Seduction _and to shadow Edward Cullen," I said smugly. Becky stood there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY," she screamed, but all I could do was nod in response.

"OMG! BELLA, Edward Cullen is so hot. I read in GQ that he and Robert Pattinson looked like twins. Do you remember how crazy into RPattz we were? This would be just like meeting him, only it's Edward Cullen..."

I looked at my watch as she continued to ramble on and saw that it was about fifteen minutes after twelve. I needed to get home to prepare the rest of the dinner.

"Becky, I'm sorry, but I really have to get home to fix dinner. We have guests coming that I'm not exactly estatic about. How about we do a movie or something before I leave for LA," I suggested.

"Sure, my number is still the same so text or ring me later this evening," she asked.

"Sure, I will talk to you later," I said, before pulling her in for a hug and getting into the truck to drive home.

*~**ALLO**~*

I had been slaving over the cooker for the past three hours, but I think I have everything cooked to perfection. I was just putting the finishing touches on the table when there was a knock on the door.

Of course, my dad started to grumble as he got up off his barcalounger and went to let our guests in.

As soon as I saw Leah's bitchy face, I knew that playing nice was going to be the most difficult thing I would ever do.

"Well good afternoon Isabella. Oh my, did you put on weight? You are certainly packing on the pounds in LA," she sneered.

I took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen without saying a word. I was stirring the sauce when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey baby! Yum, something smells good," Jacob whispered in my ear. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. Before we could deepen the kiss, we heard the kitchen door open and a throat clearing from the doorway.

"Please, no one wants to see that shit. We might end up throwing up our dinner. If you two are finished with your little PDA, could you please feed us out here, We're hungry," said Leah before stamping out of the kitchen.

I looked up at Jacob and pressed my lips to his.

"Do you want to help me bring the food out," I asked before he nodded.

Once the table was overflowing with food, I sat between my dad and Jacob. Seth, Leah, Sue sat on the opposite side and Billy was at the head of the table.

My dad tapped his glass and called for attention.

"It is tradition for us to go around the table and say what we are thankful for, I will start. I am thankful for my belly bean for making all this food and for being the best daughter I could ever ask for," he said.

"I am thankful to be getting the opportunity to work on a real movie set in January. I am also thankful for my dad and Jacob, the two greatest men I will ever want to know," I said.

"I am thankful for this food, for my family and for my Bella who puts up with my grumpy ass," Jacob snickered.

"I am thankful for my friends and family. I would be lost without them," Billy said.

I looked at Leah, I could see her winking and smiling flirtatiously at Jacob. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob, who was looking at me with an adoring look on his face. Leah huffed in frustration.

"I am thankful for my mother, my brother, and god for putting fine, sexy men like Jacob on this planet," she smirked.

"Leah, that was completely disrespectful thing to say about Bella's boyfriend. She has welcomed us into her home and I am thankful to her and Charlie for this spread," she said before looking at me.

"I am sincerely sorry for the way my daughter is acting Bella. If she carries on this way we will be taking her car keys and cellphone away from her for two weeks," she said.

Leah looked like she was in shock, but chose not to say another word.

"I am also greatful to Bella for this fine food and thankful that our football team made the finals this year," Seth chuckled. He was such a sixteen year old boy.

We started to eat the dinner but the anger flowing off Leah was thick.

"So Bella, you are going to work on a movie set in January? I can't believe that you are just going to leave poor Jakey all alone while you go whoring yourself all over Hollywood," Leah sneered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Sue looked at her daughter with complete disgust and anger. Jacob and Charlie sat still in their seats, their forks frozen mid air. Seth continued to eat as if there was nothing wrong and Billy looked shocked, but all I could feel was my temper raising.

"Leah! How fucking dare you sit here at my table, eating my food, and talk to me like that. What is it? Are you jealous because I am away in LA and you are stuck in highschool for another year," I asked, my voice laced with venom. But all Leah could do was laugh.

"Oh so defensive. You can't fool me Bella, you act so innocent. Really you are nothing but a low life slut, at least Jacob is starting to see it. He came to me last night and told me how you were going to be shadowing Edward Cullen on his movie set. Going by the rumours in the tabloids, he is such a manwhore that he is going to come after you and you are going to spread your legs for him," she snickered.

I sat there with my mouth wide open. Jacob went to her last night and told her this shit? I didn't know who I was more furious of, her or Jacob. I was about to stand up and run to my bedroom when a hand slammed down on the table. I turned to see my dad standing up, his face red with fury.

"Leah, I don't care who the fuck you are but you will never, NEVER talk to my daughter like that again. It is due to my respect for your mother that I am not going to say what I really think of you. I suggest you get the hell out of my house, RIGHT NOW," he yelled.

Leah stood up and threw her napkin on the table.

"With pleasure," she said before looking at Jacob.

"Jakey, why don't you come with me. We could have some real fun, unlike the stuff that goes on between you and the prudish whore," she purred. I looked at Jacob at the same time as he looked at me before he turned back to Leah.

"Leah, I advise you to leave now. I always thought of you as a friend and I told you that stuff last night in confidence. But you twisted it around to please your sick ego and I can't even stand the sight of you right now," he spat.

For a second, I thought I saw a flash of pain in her eyes but it was quickly gone before I could be certain.

"Fine, I am out of here. Jakey, all I can say is that it is your loss," she sneered before running out the door.

Sue stood up and looked at Dad and I, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am but I need to go after her. I promise you both that she will be punished severly for this. Thank you both for a lovely dinner," she said tearfully before leaving the house with Seth.

"Belly bean, are you alright," dad asked, looking worried. I nodded.

"Yes dad, I will be fine but I really need to be alone right now," I said, standing up.

"Bella, I am..."Jacob started before I put my hand up.

"Jacob, I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I don't care. All I want to hear from you is that she is lying through her teeth," I whimpered.

Jacob looked at me shame written all over his face. He knew how I felt about her, but he still went to her. I didn't think I could forgive him quickly for this one.

"You know what, fuck this! I can already see that she was telling the truth and I don't want to be around you right now," I snapped before running up to my room and locking the door.

I went over to my bed and fell face down, crying myself to sleep.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think is going through Jacob's head? Isn't Leah a right bitch?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will get a shout out at the next update. **

**My beta Heather Spaulding will be MIA for a little while so it could be at least three weeks before the next update. **

**For all teasers, pictures and information on my stories you can go to my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction. You can also find me on facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan or on twitter Robsessed1973**

**Next chapter we will be with Bella as she prepares to meet Edward. **

**Till next time**

**Fiona**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the last Chapter. I know that I said that it could be at least three weeks before the next update but thankfully my wonderful beta and good friend Heather Spaulding got it back to me earlier. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last chapter amybelikov1 and Cockerspanmom **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Twilight, Characters and twilight quotes all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**Previously**_

_"Jacob, I don't want to hear I'm sorry. I don't care that your sorry. All I want to hear from your lips is that she is lying through her teeth," I whimpered. Jacob looked at me shame written all over his face. He knew how I felt about her but he still went to her. I don't think I can forgive him in a hurry for that. _

_"You know what, fuck this! I already can see that she was telling the truth and I don't want to be around you right now," I snapped before running up to my room and locking the door. _

_I went over to my bed and fell face down before crying myself to sleep. _

**Chapter 7**

_**Wednesday 18th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

"Bella, what about this one," Alice asked as she held up a zipper black lace dress. It was slinky, black and shiny, totally not me.

"You have got to be kidding me Ali! There is no way that I would be able to move around in a dress like that," I answered as she sighed in defeat before putting it back on the rail.

Today was the day before the christmas party at Marcus Stone's house and Alice and I were in a place called _Brigade_, a women's clothing store on seventh street, looking for the perfect dress.

I was about to look at another rail full of dresses, when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I took it out of my back pocket and, surprise surprise, there was another text message from Jacob.

I have gotten so many of them since Thanksgiving and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to reply to him. I sighed as I silenced it and put it back in my purse, but not before Alice caught me with it.

"Bella, are you ever going to ring him back? I know what he did to you and how betrayed you felt because of it, but in fairness Bella it has been three weeks. I am not saying that you should forgive him, all I'm saying is that you should give the guy a chance to explain," she said.

I knew that she was right and that I was acting like a child.

"Ok Ali, I will ring him. But only after this party, I don't want him acting like a spoilt brat and ruining this for me," I said. Alice nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer before looking through all the dresses on the rails.

After four hours and countless dresses, I was ready to give up and try to find a decent outfit from my closet.

"Bella, I found it! This is the one," Alice squealed excitedly, holding up a short, sleeveless royal blue cocktail dress. It was gorgeous with a ruffle skirt and lace top.

"Give me," I demanded as I took it out of her hands and ran straight for the changing room.

As soon as I put it on, I twirled around and knew that we had found my perfect dress. The colour looked so good against my skin and I loved the sound the skirt made when I twirled.

"Bella, get out here and show me," Alice yelled.

I took one last twirl and stepped out of the changing room. Alice stood there for at least a minute with her mouth wide open.

"OMG Bella, its perfect! You will knock them dead in that dress," she squealed. I smiled at her and was about say that I agreed when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked over towards the silhouette and came in eye contact with Jacob.

He simply stood there with his mouth wide open as he looked me up and down.

"I'm not in the mood for this," I mumbled to myself before turning around to go back in the changing room.

"Bells, wait," Jacob called. I turned around to see him walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"There are no words Bella! You're beautiful," he cooed.

"Jacob, is that all you wanted to say? I have other things I could be doing," I told him as he shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to see you and tell you once again how sorry I was..." he started, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"Jacob, I can handle you getting upset. You getting jealous over a guy who I will be working with, I can handle. But you going to that skank, who also happens to be my worst enemy, and spilling your guts about our private life, telling her things that are none of her business. That I can't handle," I snapped.

"I know Bells and I can't even forgive myself. I just wish that I hadn't bumped into her at first beach, and that I hadn't drank most of that bottle of JD. But I did and I am sorry. Is there anyway we can move on from this," he begged.

I looked over at Alice, who was tapping her watch, signaling that we were stretched for time.

"Jake, I know that you are sorry. Maybe we can sit down and talk over things before you leave for Forks," I suggested.

"Wait, why did you say before I leave for Forks? Won't you be going home to spend Christmas with Charlie," he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, Jasper invited Alice and I to spend Christmas at his Aunt and Uncle's house in Chicago. Dad knows about it and he will be spending Christmas with Sue. As I would prefer not to have a repeat of Thanksgiving, I took Jasper up on his offer," I explained as Jacob shrugged his shoulders

"Ok, whatever, Why don't we meet tomorrow night? We can go for dinner at Bella Italia. You keep saying that you want to try that restaurant," he said. I looked at him as if he was completely out of his head. Of course I wanted to go to that restaurant, but he also knew that tomorrow night was Marcus Stone's Christmas party.

"Jake, you know that I am not available tomorrow night and you know why, don't even pretend that you forgot," I snapped.

The look on his face went from, apologetic, to confused, to furious.

"You are still going to that fucking party? After everything that happened between us? Is that fucking party the reason you are buying that dress? What the fucking hell Bella," he spat.

Alice came over and put her hand on my arm to keep me calm.

"Jacob you are making a scene, you should leave, Bella will call you," she suggested.

Jacob looked around the shop and saw that we are attracting attention so he turned to leave, but not before getting in one last word.

"Fine, I will leave. But Bella you have a choice to make, it is me or that party of stuck up snobs. If you attend it, we are finished. If you want to continue a relationship with me, I will meet you at Bella Italia tomorrow night at 7," he said calmly before walking out the store, leaving me staring after him in astonishment.

As soon as he disappeared from view, I went back into the changing room to change back into my jeans and tank top. I left the changing room, walked past Alice, and went straight to the register to pay for my dress.

I could feel Alice behind me as I passed the sales girl my credit card.

"So I take it that we are still going to the party tomorrow night," she said amused.

"Yeah. You know what? It is a good thing that Jacob never found out that I was allowed to invite a guest. At least you are supportive of me and I'm happy that you are the one coming with me while he will be sitting there waiting for me, all alone at Bella Italia," I said as the sales girl passed me back my credit card and bag.

Alice chuckled as she linked her arm in mine.

"Come on, we better go and find shoes to match that dress," she said as we walked out of the store together.

_**Thursday 19th December 2013 **_

"Bella, hurry up or we will be late for our appointment," Alice yelled.

I groaned as I tied my hair up in a tight ponytail. It was 11am and Alice had booked us both for a spa-style custom european facial, which includes a treatment that relaxed the face, neck, scalp, and hand massage at _Raya spa at Cinega Blvd, west hollywood _ for 12 noon. After that we have appointments to get our hair and nails done at _Hair Paradise_. There was one thing about Alice that drove me nuts, she was so impatient if you kept her waiting.

"Ok, I'm coming! Calm your little pixie self down," I said through the door as I put my jacket on over my skinny jeans and red tank top before leaving my room, only to find Alice standing outside tapping her feet.

"You are so lucky that I love you. You must be the slowest person I know," she said as she grabbed her car keys and practically pushed me out the door.

We were in her car and driving towards West Hollywood at an incredible speed within five minutes.

"Alice, slow down! We have plenty of time," I begged, but she didn't listen. Instead she pressed on the gas, making the car go faster.

After what felt like the longest fifteen minutes of my life, we finally pulled into the parking lot of _Raya Spa._

Alice was already inside by the time I got half way to the entrance. When I walked in, I was in awe of the way the place was decked out. It looked like a place where the characters of _dynasty _would go.

Alice walked boldly up to the receptionist and threw her bag on the counter before barking out 'Brandon and Swan'. I hid my red face behind a magazine as the woman behind the counter checked the calendar for our appointment with shaky fingers.

"Yes, we have you both in for 12 o' clock appointment. If you would like to take a seat, someone will be with you momentarily," she mumbled. Alice nodded her thanks before sitting next to me.

"Alice, you nearly made that woman pee in her pants. Did you have to do that," I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and unfortunately, we were called in before she had the chance to answer.

"Swan, you are in room 15. Brandon, you will be in room 12," said the woman that called us.

One hour and twenty minutes later, I walked out, felling so relaxed. As soon as I saw Alice at the cashier, I walked over and handed over my credit card before she had the chance to.

"Don't you dare look at me in that tone of voice Ali! I am paying and that is all that I am saying on the matter," I told her as she glared back at me.

"Bells, I wanted this to be my treat since you are taking me to that party tonight as your guest," she said. I simply shrugged my shoulders before taking my credit card back and walking towards her car.

As soon as we were in the car, she turned towards me.

"Fine Isabella. You paid for our beauty treatments, so I am paying for our hair and nails. I won't hear another word about it," she commanded as she turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

*~**ALLO**~*

After what had seemed like the longest day of my life, we finally made it back to our dorms at 4 o' clock with our hair, and nails done. After I pulled the trick on Alice by paying at _Raya spa, _she refused to allow me pay for a single thing. Instead, she went over board by buying accessories to match my dress while I got my hair done, as well as insisting on buying lunch. Now, I know that you can never pull a fast one on the pixie. She will only pay you back, twice over.

We were just walking towards the elevator, when I heard a voice calling me.

"Bella!"

I turned around to find Angela, our RA, calling me over to the reception desk.

"Hi Angie," I said as I walked over towards her.

"Hey Bella, there was a delivery for you while you were out," she said as she pointed towards a big bouquet of mixed pink and white roses with baby's breath set in a sliver vase. I took the card that was with them and read it.

_Bells,_

_I am so sorry for the way I was acting. I was a jealous prick because I could not bear to lose you. _

_These flowers are to demonstrate my feelings for you. For example, the pink and white rose's mean that I love you still and that I always will. _

_I look forward to seeing you at Bella Italia tonight at 7 and for us to put this entire chapter of your life behind us. _

_I love you_

_Jake_

I couldn't believe it, only Jacob could say that he loved me and that he was sorry, but still expect me to bend to his whim and do whatever he wanted. Well, he could go to Bella Italia and wait for me until he was blue in the face.

I handed the card to Alice before handing the roses over to Angela.

"Here, you take these. I can't bear to look at them," I spat angrily.

Angela thanked me and took the roses from me before throwing a confused look towards Alice, who had an equally angry look on her face as she read the card.

"Where does that fucker get off," she snapped. She looked at me before she threw the card into the trash and linked her arm with mine as we made our way towards our room.

"Let's forget about that dickwad for tonight and enjoy ourselves at Marcus Stone's Christmas Party. I promise you that it will be a night you will never forget," she said. I smiled weakly at her, wishing that Jacob could be as supportive as her.

As soon as we opened the door, somehow I felt like tonight would be the night that everything in my life changed.

**Love it/Hate it**

**Some people might be wondering why Bella doesn't know who Jasper's aunt and ancle are and why she doesn't know that Edward is Jasper's cousin. Well to answer your question, Alice never told Bella and it will all be cleared up in the next chapter. **

**I am really hating Jacob now and for all Jacob fans, this story won't be putting him in the best light.**

**I would love to read all reviews so please, please take a few seconds of your time and tell me what you think. The first and tenth reviewer will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**You can find a picture of Bella in her dress on my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction**

**You can find me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan or on twitter robsessed1973**

**We will be back with Edward next and it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. The meeting of Edward and Bella. **

**See you soon**

**fiona**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi, I am so sorry for the fact that it took so long to update but my beta Heather was in the middle of moving home but I am back now and hopefully back to a regular schedule**

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewers LuvinTwilight143, Nannyjojo and smook**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**All Characters and all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_**BPOV**_

_"Where does that fucker get off," she snapped. She looked at me before she threw the card into the trash and linked her arm with mine as we made our way towards our room. _

_"Let's forget about that dickwad for tonight and enjoy ourselves at Marcus Stone's Christmas Party. I promise you that it will be a night you will never forget," she said. I smiled weakly at her, wishing that Jacob could be as supportive as her. _

_As soon as we opened the door, somehow I felt like tonight would be the night that everything in my life changes. _

Chapter 8

_**Thursday 19th December 2013**_

**EPOV**

I had always hated these kind of things, especially the cast parties around Christmas time. Everyone was either drunk and touch freely, or looking for a quick hookup under the mistiletoe. I really wish that Tanya could have been here to attend it with me, she always knew what to say to keep the skanks away.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be the worst yet, especially with Lauren Mallory being there.

I couldn't believe that Marcus had decided to cast her as my co star. He knew my dislike for her, but he still went behind my back. Lauren had it in her head that we were meant for each other and with Tanya away on a photo shoot, she was convinced that she had a chance to get me to see how perfect together we were. I was going to have to avoid her at all costs.

I would also be meeting Isabella Swan tonight and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I must admit that ever since I had seen her picture at Thanksgiving, I couldn't get her out of my head. But looks can be deceiving, even if my cousin Jasper and his girlfriend had nothing but good things to say about her. From the many things that they had said about her, she seemed like the kind of girl you could talk too and that would listen in return.

I had asked Alice to promise that she would not tell Isabella that she had met me at Thanksgiving or that I was Jaspers cousin, mainly because I wanted to see how she would react when she saw me for the first time, unprepared.

I went over to my closet and pulled out my favourite pair of navy Hugo Boss regular fit jeans, and my red Ralph Lauren lightweight cotton sweatshirt. Marcus said that it was a dressy affair but I was going to go casual as I wanted to be comfortable.

Once I was showered and dressed, I raked my fingers through my hair, ready to go. I could imagine what it would be like if Tanya was attending this party with me. She would probably take most of the night to get ready and want to make a grand entrance. Suddenly I missed her, it seemed like forever until I would see her in Paris on New Years eve.

I was half way out the door when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Just the person I was thinking about," I cooed.

_"Are you leaving for the party, mon amour," _Tanya said.

"Yes baby, I am just leaving now, I wish you were with me," I answered.

There was a pause on the other end before she started talking again.

_"Really Eddie? Ou êtes-vous heureux de me sortir de la voie," _she asked.

"What is that suppose to mean," I asked in frustration.

_"Rosalie told me about your little college girl and that she would be there. She also said que vous avez regardé comme si vous étiez intéressés à apprendre à mieux la connaître," _she spat out.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not once in the two years was I ever unfaithful.

"Tanya, I don't know what my sister has told you. You are my girl and I love you," I said, hoping that she would let it go at that.

_"Eddie tellement sur la défensive, comptez-vous baiser,"_ she asked annoyingly.

"You know what Tanya? I don't have time for this shit, believe what you want," I said as I raked my fingers through my hair.

_"Don't you dare hang up on me Eddie! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes MINE_," she yelled, just before I hung up the phone and switched it off.

I didn't know what her problem was or what kind of shit Rose was trying to pull, but tonight I was going to relax and have a good time before dealing with Tanya's bullshit insecurities tomorrow.

*~**ALLO**~*

During the time I drove from my place to Marcus's mansion, I went from feeling frustrated to being a little pissed off. I didn't know what has gotten into Tanya but I didn't like this jealous side of her. Especially when there was nothing to be jealous about. I had been with her for two years and in those two years I had never cheated on her, I never even looked at another woman. But ever since I told Rose about the girl called Isabella who would be shadowing me on the set of _Seduction _and that she looked nice, Tanya had me pegged me as the man whore that the press had always painted me as.

By the time I had pulled up outside Marcus's seven bedroom, Mediterranean style estate in Beverly Hills, I felt like I was finally calming down and ready to forget about that earlier conversation for now.

I handed the keys of the Aston Martin V8 Vintage over to the Valet and walked up the stoney pathway. Before I rang the bell, the door flew open to reveal a tall 20 something, redheaded skinny female in a black and white uniform with a name tag that said 'Serena'.

"Welcome sir! Would you like me to take your coat," she purred as she held her hands out for my jacket. I struggled out of it and handed it over to her.

I silently followed her until we came to the two-story living room, it was so beautiful that it almost took my breath away. I could see Marcus at the other end of the room talking to Aro Santiago, the producer of the movie.

I was about to make my way over to the bar for a stiff drink when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hullo Eddie. Merry Christmas," Lauren Mallory purred. I gently untangled her arms from my waist before turning around to face her.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? But my name is Edward, not Eddie," I snapped as I took a step away.

"But Eddie, you allow Tanya to call you that," she pouted as she placed a hand on my chest.

"Yeah, Tanya is the only one that gets away with it because she is my girlfriend and I love her," I said, hoping that she would take the hint but obviously she didn't.

"But Eddie, Tanya is'nt here and I am. We could have some fun together," she said in what she thought was a seductive tone.

I gently took her hand from my chest as I looked her in the eyes.

"Lauren, how many times have you hit on me over the last two years? Let me answer that myself, too many times to count and I have never taken you up on your multitude of offers. Do you know why? I have been with Tanya for that long and I am a one woman guy. There is no girl out there that would ever make myself cheat on her. So do yourself a favour and..."

I froze on the spot as I saw a vision in blue join the party. She was absolute perfection and I knew straight away that this was Isabella. I had to admit that the picture I had seen, didn't do her justice.

Just the thought of those beautiful plump red lips wrapped around my cock was making me as hard as a rock.

As soon as the thought came to my head, I quickly squashed it. Didn't I just finish telling Lauren that no woman on earth would make me cheat on Tanya? I would be a huge hypocrite if I went back on my word now.

"Eddie, Eddie, are you listening to me," Lauren whined. I had almost forgotten that she was standing there with me. I looked down at her before glancing back at Isabella and Alice as they went up to the bar to get a drink.

I really wanted to excuse myself from the skanks claws without being rude so that I could introduce myself to the girl that would be working with me for the next eight weeks.

"Erm, excuse me Lauren but there is someone I would like to speak with," I said. Lauren simply stood there, gaping at me as I walked away.

I walked over to her and was just behind Isabella when I heard Alice talking to her.

"Bella, you need to relax and enjoy yourself. You have worked for this chance, don't let Jacob take it away from you. He is being a jealous idiot," she said calmly.

I remembered Jasper telling me at Thanksgiving that Isabella had a boyfriend called Jacob. From the sound of it, it seemed like he was being unsupportive of Isabella and giving her a hard time.

"I agree! Anyone giving you a hard time about anything is not worth it," I whispered in her ear.

She left out a cute little squeak as her glass fell to the ground before turning around to face me, her hand placed over her heart.

"Oh shit, you scared the living daylights out of me," she stuttered. I smirked as I put my hand over hers on her chest. The moment my hand touched hers I felt sparks, almost as if I was being electrocuted, but I tried to play it off as nothing.

"Well, it seems like your heart rate is back to normal. I have a feeling that you will be just fine," I chuckled as I looked into her deep brown eyes. It wasn't until I heard a throat clearing beside her that I was shook out of our daze.

"Well Edward Cullen! Aren't you even going to say hello to me," Alice asked slyly. Isabella looked between us as she shook her head.

"Wait, you're Edward Cullen," she asked. I nodded as she spoke again.

"And you know Alice," she asked.

"Guilty on both counts," I smirked as Alice gave me the death glare.

"Bella, Edward is Jasper's cousin and we met over Thanksgiving. I am so sorry that I didn't say anything but he made me promise not to," she said.

She looked at me and I could see that she was ready to blow up.

"I may have to work with you, but at the moment I don't like you. If there is two things that I hate it is secrets, and you asked my best friend to keep one from me before we even met," she said before looking at Alice.

"As for you! You, me, bathroom now," she said as she grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her towards the ladies room, without another glance my way.

I chuckled to myself as I went up to the bar and got myself a Jack Daniels.

"Enjoying yourself," Marcus asked from beside me.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that Isabella is going to be fun to have around," I said with a chuckle.

"I saw the two of you talking over here, she was the one in blue right," he asked curiously. I nodded before he continued.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting with her yet, but I am looking forward to it," he grinned. I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face as I thought about her.

"She is a feisty one alright! Her roommate happens to be the girlfriend of my cousin and I met her over Thanksgiving. I asked her to not tell Isabella about me because I didn't want her prepared and Alice agreed but it looks like that backfired as Isabella just ripped me a new one for getting her friend to lie to her. Yeah she is going to be fun to be around," I smirked.

Marcus looked at me before shaking his head.

"Edward, just don't get too involved. The studio will come down hard on me, if either of you get in too much trouble together," he said.

I sighed as I raked my fingers through my hair and pulled it hard in frustration.

"Why does everyone think that I want to get involved with her? Yes, she is beautiful. But she also has a boyfriend and in return, I have a girlfriend. I am so sick of people telling me not to get involved, especially when I have no intention of doing so. Please trust me on this Marcus," I hissed.

"Ok calm down Edward. I know that isn't your intention but I have an obligation to warn you," he said as he patted my shoulder before walking over to Aro.

I looked towards Isabella and Alice as they came back from the ladies room and thought over Marcus words about not getting involved with Isabella.

Now all I needed to do was remind myself and most importantly believe it myself.

**Translations**

**mon amour - my Love**

**Ou êtes-vous heureux de me sortir de la voie - Or are you happy to have me out of the way**

**que vous avez regardé comme si vous étiez intéressés à apprendre à mieux la connaître - that you looked like you were interested in getting to know her better**

**tellement sur la défensive, comptez-vous baiser - So defensive Eddie, do you plan to fuck her**

**N'oubliez pas que vous êtes MINE - Remember you are MINE**

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Now that Edward and Bella had their first meeting, was it everything you thought it would be? What about Skankya's reaction?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will get a shout out at the next update. **

**You can find all pictures, including Edward's outfit, Bella's outfit and Marcus's home on my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction **

**You can find me on twitter Robsessed1973 and facebook fiona mckelvey keenan**

**Next we will be back with Bella and her view on their first meeting. **

**See you soon**

**fiona**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I would like to thank you all for your patience in waiting for this Chapter. I already have up to Chapter 17 written and hope to keep require updates**

**I would like to give a big shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last Chapter michigangal0223 and Cockerspanmom**

**Beta'd by my wonderful friend Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer remains the owner of the twilight Characters and it's sayings. **

_Previously_

_**EPOV**_

_"Why does everyone think that I want to get involved with her? Yes, she is beautiful. But she also has a boyfriend and in return, I have a girlfriend. I am so sick of people telling me not to get involved, especially when I have no intention of doing so. Please trust me on this Marcus," I hissed. _

_"Ok calm down Edward. I know that isn't your intention but I have an obligation to warn you," he said as he patted my shoulder before walking over to Aro. _

_I looked towards Isabella and Alice as they came back from the ladies room and thought over Marcus words about not getting involved with Isabella. _

_Now all I needed to do was remind myself and most importantly believe it myself. _

Chapter 9

_**Thursday 19th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

As soon as we pulled up outside Marcus Stone's estate, my breath was taken away as I checked out the house in front of me. It was so beautiful and they had the house lit up like a Christmas tree, the decorations were nothing short of magnificant. I was in awe of the place.

I felt like Cinderella, finally arriving at the ball as I walked up the stone pathway towards the door before Alice rang the bell.

We waited for someone to open the door only to be met by a skinny redhead in a black and white maids uniform. She looked me up and down with a sneer on her face before speaking.

"Excuse me, this is a private party. If you were invited I will need to see your invite," she sneered.

I suddenly felt nervous, knowing that I had never received an written invitation and I had a feeling that the skank knew that. I looked at Alice, who looked at the maid with disgust written all over her face.

"Listen bitch, you know as well as I do that Marcus didn't send out any written invitations. If you looked at that list you have in your hand, you would see that Isabella Swan, plus one, is on it. Don''t make us have Marcus come out here and fire your skanky ass," she spat.

The maid looked shocked at Alice's words before slowly looking down at the list in her hand. I saw her face fall as she found my name and reluctantly stepped to one side, allowing us to enter.

"Everybody is in the living room, if you will excuse me," she said as she walked away. We started to make our way to where everybody was but was stopped by a waiter.

"I am so sorry about Serena, I believe she only works these parties so that she can be discovered. May I take your coats," he asked nicely.

I slowly took off my jacket while Alice did the same.

"Thank you," I smiled as we handed him our jackets.

"You're welcome! I am Sam by the way, so if you ladies need anything just let me know," he said.

I nodded as he left us alone.

I watched as he walked away, thinking how much he looked like Jacob. Suddenly thoughts of him filled me with guilt, they both had the same build and the same black hair.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at that moment. Was he still waiting for me at Bella Italia? Would he be mad when I was a no show?

The list went on and on. Alice on the other hand, knew what I was thinking about so she took my hand and dragged me towards the bar.

"Two tall glasses of white wine," she said to the barman before turning back to me.

"Bella, you need to shake yourself out of it. I know that you are feeling guilty about Jacob but remember, he knew about the party and how important it was," she said.

I shook my head, unable shake the guilty feeling.

"I know Alice, but I should have made it clear to him that I wouldn't be at that restaurant tonight. I deserve every bit of anger that is going to come my way when he sees me again," I mumbled but all Alice did was shake her head.

"Bella, you need to relax and enjoy yourself. You have worked for this chance, don't let Jacob take that away from you. He is just been a jealous idiot," she said calmly.

Suddenly I felt an electric current all around me, but quickly shrugged it off as one of those things as I lifted my glass of wine and prepared to take a sip.

"I agree! Anyone giving you a hard time for anything is not worth it," whispered a soft velvety voice into my ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," I squeaked in fright as I dropped my glass of wine. I felt my heart racing as I placed my hand over my chest and turned around, only to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life, complete with a gorgeous pair of sea green eyes. I could hardly tear myself away from him.

"Oh shit, you scared the living daylights out of me," I stuttered, my hand still over my chest. He looked down at me as he placed his hand over mine. The electric current I felt, just a few seconds ago, now turned into fireworks as he continued to look at me.

"Well, it seems like your heart rate is back to normal. I have a feeling that you will be just fine," he laughed.

I continued to be lost in those green eyes and forgot where I was until I heard Alice clear her throat from beside me. I shook myself out of my daze before turning to her but she was looking at my green eyed Adonis with a huge grin on her face.

"Well Edward Cullen! Aren't you even going to say hello to me," Alice said smugly.

I looked from the green eyed god to Alice, wondering what was going on when it all clicked in my head and suddenly I felt faint.

"Wait, you're Edward Cullen," I asked. He nodded smugly before I spoke again.

"And you know Alice," I continued.

"Guilty on both counts," he smirked as Alice threw him her famous death glare. I knew that look, it meant someone was in for it, but there was no way that I was gonna let her have it out with him. If there was one thing I hated, it was liars and it looked like I was going to working along side the king, since he asked my best friend to lie for him. I was about to rip him a new one before Alice tried to redeem herself.

"Bella, Edward is Jasper's cousin and we met over Thanksgiving. I am so sorry I didn't say anything but he made me promise not to," she said, nervously.

I could feel my temper begin to rise. This is even worse then I thought. I could feel my face turning red as I turn to speak to the prick.

"I may have to work with you but at the moment I don't like you. If there are two things I hate the most, they are secrets and liars and you asked my friend to keep one from me before we even met," I spat before turning on Alice.

"As for you! You, me, the bathroom now," I snapped as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the living room without a second glance towards Edward 'Prick' Cullen. I stopped to look around once we got outside of the living room and saw Sam only a few steps away.

"Sam," I called as I walked up to him.

"Hello again ladies," he smiled but I wasn't in the mood to smile back.

"Sam, do you know where the ladies room is," I asked.

"Yes, down the hall and to your right," he said, his smile never falling from his face.

"Thank you Sam," Alice said before taking my arm and walking me in the direction Sam had pointed towards.

When we got there, I was relieved to find the room empty. I practiaclly pushed Alice inside and locked the door before turning to face her.

"WHAT..THE..FUCK, ALICE? You know how I feel about lying and secrets, yet it looks like you kept a big one from me. How could you do this to me? You could have at least given me a few pointers on what he was like so I could be prepared for the jackass," I spat. I was about to continue but Alice put her hand up to stop me.

"Calm down and take a breath. I know how you feel about liars and secrets and I am sorry for keeping the fact that I met Edward a secret from you. You see, when I met Edward at Thanksgiving, he told Jasper about you winning the internship and when they told me, I was ready to speed dial you in Forks to tell you the news. But Edward stopped me because he wanted to make an impression. He wanted you to see him for himself and not the person the media has painted. He hates the rumours that are been spread about him and felt that if I prepared you, you would have pressed me for details without making your own mind up after meeting him," she explained.

Our conversation was interupted by the buzzing of my cell phone in my clutch, indicating that I had a message. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I took it out anyway.

_Bella, U better have a very good fucking excuse for standing me up and making me look like a fool. R U at that party? What is going on in UR head Bella. Is this party and internship worth risking us? - J_

My hands were shaking as I handed the phone to Alice.

"What am I going to do Ali? He really is pissed," I asked tearfully.

"I know what we are going to do. We are going to forget about Jacob for tonight, put this argument on hold, and go out there and have some fun," she suggested.

I nodded as I freshened up my make-up. I picked up my clutch from the counter and as I was set to leave the ladies room, I decided to get in the last word.

"By the way Alice, don't think you have heard the last of this. I still have a few choice words for both you and Jasper, but I agree, lets put this on the back burner for now and enjoy the night," I said calmly before walking out the door.

Once we got back to the party, I found it in full swing. I looked around and saw Edward, all wrapped up in a tall, leggy, blonde bimbo, with fake breasts. I took a closer look at them and saw that it was Lauren Mallory, his co star of _seduction. _Great, that was all I needed, to look at their lovey dovey faces while he played around behind his girlfriend's back. When she pressed her lips to his, I turned and walked out of sight, knowing that I would throw up if I looked at them any longer. But I only got a few steps before bumping straight into a medium height, forty something male with long black hair.

"Good evening Isabella! I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to greet you when you came in. I am Marcus Stone, the director of the movie," he said, offering his hand to shake.

"Oh yes, it is nice to meet you. Please call me Bella, this is my friend Alice," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you too Alice and thank you for attending my little party," he smiled before turning back to me.

"I saw you talking to Edward earlier. I hope he wasn't giving you to much trouble," he joked as I shook my head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Mr Stone," I smirked.

"Please, if we are going to be working together, you must call me Marcus," he said.

I nodded,

"Marcus."

He took a look around and I saw a blonde haired guy waving him over.

"Well, if you will excuse me Bella, there is someone I need to speak to. Maybe we can catch up later in the evening," he said as he shook my hand again.

"Of course," I said as he walked away.

"Come on Bells, lets go get a drink," Alice said as she started to drag me towards the bar. I looked in Edward's direction and saw that he was standing in the corner with a pissed off look on his face.

"Erm, why don't you go and get us a drink. I just want to talk to Edward for a few seconds," I suggested. Alice looked surprised but went over to the bar anyway as I walked towards Edward. He looked up and smiled when he saw me coming his way.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi! Listen, I just want to apologise to you for the way I reacted. In my own defense, I don't like my friends lying to me or keeping secrets that concern me. I guess I overreacted and would very much like to wipe the slate clean and to start again," I said as I held out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but my friends call me Bella," I smiled.

He looked at me and flashed his panty dropping smile as he took my hand to shake.

"Edward Cullen, and I hate to be called Eddie," he chuckled.

As soon as our hands met, it was as if I was struck by a bolt of lightening. I looked up at Edward, only to see him looking down at our hands with a nervous look on his face.

"You know Edward, I better warn you that I also don't take shit from anyone. If anyone speaks down to me, there would be hell to pay," I said.

Edward looked from our hands, to my face and smirked.

"You know Isabella, I have a feeling that is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**Love it/Hate it**

**Do you think that Bella over reacted? What do you think Jacob will do? **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. Even if they are good or bad, I would love to know what you think. If you have any questions then please let me know your sign in name instead of leaving the review under guest. **

**The First, Tenth and Twentith reviewer will get a shoutout at the next update**

**For more information on my stories, teasers, pictures and information then go to my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction or you can find me there under fiona mckelvey keenan. You can also find me on twitter under Robsessed1973**

**It may be two - three weeks before the next update due to Heather still moving home and getting settled into a new Job. **

**We will be back with Edward next. **

**Robsessed73**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Thank you all to the wonderful reviews that I received for the last Chapter. A lot of you are not liking Jacob and that is good for me because that is the way I am writing him. **

**Warning! This story is certainly not for Jacob or Tanya lovers. So if you are team Jacob I would advise you to stop reading now because things with him will be getting uglier in the upcoming Chapters**

**I would like to give a big shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer of the last Chapter amybelikov1, Lost In Fanfiction and Nannyjojo**

**I received a lot of guest reviewers and would like to answer your questions so please include your names next to the reviews so that I can answer you. **

**Thank you so much to my good friend Heather Spaulding who is still unpacking in her new home and starting a new Job but also made the time to Beta this story. She is absolutely one in a million**

**All Twilight Characters and it's quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

_Previously_

_**BPOV**_

_Edward Cullen, and I hate to be called Eddie," he chuckled. _

_As soon as our hands met, it was as if I was struck by a bolt of lightening. I looked up at Edward, only to see him looking down at our hands with a nervous look on his face. _

_"You know Edward, I better warn you that I also don't take any shit from anyone and if anyone spoke down to me, then there would be hell to pay," I said. _

_Edward looked from our hands to my face and smirked. _

_"You know Isabella, I have a feeling that is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

**Chapter 10**

_**Thursday 19th December 2013**_

**EPOV**

I had just drunk my third Jack Daniels to give me some extra dutch courage before I went over to apologise to Isabella for having her friend keep secrets from her, when I was assulted by the most sickeningly, sweet perfume that could only belong to Lauren Mallory. I felt her arms slide around my waist from behind and a high pitched whine in my ear.

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself baby? I missed you, I want you," she purred

A growl escaped my mouth as I turned to face her. I pulled her arms from around my waist before looking down at her.

"Lauren, don't you ever get the fucking hint? If I wanted you I would tell you, but I don't. How many times do I have to tell you," I said rudely.

"But Eddie, we could be so good together, and Tanya would never have to know," she whined.

I sighed in frustration as I ran my hands through my hair and scratched the back of my head, the one thing I always did when I was either angry or uncomfortable.

"Lauren, I am going to say this one more time so that even you will understand. FORGET...IT...I...AM...NOT...INTERESTED," I spat as I looked over at Isabella and saw her talking to Alice. Lauren followed my eyes and took one look at the person I was watching.

"Oh please Eddie, you can't be serious! She is nothing! I mean look at her, She's nothing but a plain ugly little mouse," she snorted.

I had had enough of it, so I went to turn towards the bar and get another drink but Lauren grabbed my head with both hands and smashed her lips to mine. I immediately pulled away and took two steps back.

"Lauren, don't you EVER come near ME again. Apart from working with you on this movie, I don't want to know you, see you, smell you, or even hear you," I spat as I grabbed my drink from the bar and walked to the corner.

I was so sick of that skank, she would never take a hint.

I was wallowing in my own self pity when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Isabella walking my way. I smiled as I took two steps forward to meet her.

"Hi," I mumbled nervously.

"Hi! Listen, I just want to apologise to you for the way I reacted. But in my own defense, I don't like my friends lying to me or keeping secrets that concern me. I guess I over reacted and would very much like to wipe the slate clean to start again," she said sincerely as she put her hand out for me to shake before continuing.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella," she smiled so brightly that it lit up her face. She looked so beautiful that I found it almost impossible not to smile back.

"Edward Cullen, and I hate to be called Eddie," I chuckled as I took her hand in mine. The moment we touched, I felt like I had been electrocuted but in a good way. I had never had a feeling like this and something told me that I never would again with anybody else.

I looked down at our hands that were still tangled with each others as I bit my lips nervously. I didn't know what to say to break the silence, but thankfully Bella beat me to it.

"You know Edward, I better warn you that I also don't take any shit from anyone and if anyone speaks down to me there will be hell to pay," she said.

I couldn't help but chuckled as I looked from our hands to her heart shaped face.

"You know Isabella, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship," I smirked.

_**Friday 20th December 2013**_

_When I look through the pages of a magazine_

_Still, your pretty face is the prettiest I've seen_

_Don't you know I only want to be with you_

_No other girl could make me feel the way you do_

_You're my everything _

_Oh, oh-oh, she's my cover girl_

_Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh_

_Oh, oh-oh, she's my cover girl _

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to check the time on my alarm clock before grabbing my cell off the table. There was only one person who had that ring tone on my phone and I certainly wasn't in the mood for her this morning. But I knew that if I didn't answer now, she would keep trying.

"Bonjour Tanya," I yawned sleeply.

_"Don't you bonjour me Eddie, vous avez des explications à donner," _she spat.

I laid back on my bed and threw my left arm over my eyes. I was so not in the mood for this, especially this early in the morning. I got home from the party at three am and didn't fall asleep until close to five am.

"Tanya, I'm really tired. I just went to bed three hours ago and need some sleep. Can we talk later," I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

_"No Eddie, we will not talk later. I want to know who the tramp was that barely left your side at that party. Était-ce la petite fille de collège," _she continued to spit.

Suddenly my eyes flew open as my brain registered what she was asking. I should have known that Lauren 'skanky' Mallory would have contacted Tanya first thing this morning and given her all the gossip. Tanya had no idea that the Mallory bitch came on to me every chance she got, so she believed that she was her friend.

"Tanya, I am really not in the mood for this. The fact that you are keeping tabs on me means that you obviously don't trust me. You know that I am faithful to you and have been for the duration of our relationship. Unless you start believing and trusting me, we can't have have a real relationship. Ring me back when my girlfriend takes back your body once again," I said before hanging up the phone.

I noticed that lately Tanya was getting more paranoid and jealous, it was something that I needed to kick in the butt.

I threw my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes when suddenly Tanya's face disappeared from my thoughts and Bella took her place instead. Before I knew what was happening, I put my hand inside my boxers to grab hold of my impossibly hard dick, pumping it up and down as I remembered how radiant Bella had looked in her blue dress last night. I could just imagine it as I took it off her beautiful fit body, leaving her naked with just those heels that she wore as she got down on her knees and took me in her mouth.

_"Oh fuck yes baby. You love my cock, don't you?"_

_"Yes, take me all the way down baby," I said as she deep throated and suddenly I felt my balls tighten. _

_"Yes, fuck, suck me dry. Fuck yes"_

_BBBEEEELLLLLLLAA," _I called out as I came all over my hand. I grabbed the tissues off the nightstand and cleaned myself before laying back on the bed, falling asleep with sexual thoughts of her going through my head.

*~**ALLO**~*

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing_

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown_

_They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down_

_It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part_

_From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

My eyes snapped open and I looked towards my cell on my nightstand before picking it up.

"Hello Jazz," I said, my voice full of sleep.

_"Hey buddy, I am fifteen minutes away and need to talk to you. Get your lazy ass up out of bed and make sure that little Eddie is tucked away. See you in a while," _he said before hanging up the phone, not allowing me to say a word.

I lay back down on the bed with a groan before getting out from under the covers and throwing on a pair of sweats and a king of leon T-Shirt.

I barely made it downstairs before the doorbell rang.

"Shit, that was fast," I mumbled to myself as I answered the door. But I was greeted not by Jasper's grinning face, instead I was greeted by Tanya's furious one.

"I see that I must have interrupted you. So is ta putain still in bed," she snarled as she stormed past me.

I quickly followed her upstairs to my room, leaving the front door wide open.

"Venez, Venez vous salope homewrecking, (Come out, Come out you homewrecking slut)," she spat as she overturned my table and threw my bed clothes off my bed.

When she was satisfied that there was nobody there, she turned to me and went to wrap her arms around my waist, but I took a step back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Tanya? Also what are you doing here? I just spoke to you last night and you were in France," I snapped. I was enraged. I mean who the fuck was this woman. A flash of shame came over her face, but she quickly replaced by her mask.

"Eddie, you can't blame me! When Lauren told me that you were all cozy with une certaine petite fille, I got so upset that I got on the first available plane so that I could confront you and to see if it was true," she pouted.

I sighed in frustration as I ran my hands through my hair and scratched the back of my head.

"Tanya, you are supposed to trust me. I thought that was what our relationship was based on, trust," I said.

She was about to answer me when I heard Jasper calling out.

"Hello Edward," he called. I looked at Tanya and knew that I couldn't deal with her right now.

"Tanya, I have a few things to talk to Jasper about," I said as I took hold of her arm and dragged her out of my bedroom.

"Why don't you go back to your hotel and I will talk to you later when we have both calmed down," I suggested, but she looked up at me with a sad look on her face.

"But Eddie, I just arrived and thought that we could spend some time together," she pouted.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was pulling this shit on me. One minute, she was accusing me of cheating on her and the next, she expected us to be all lovey dovey.

"Tanya, just go and check into a hotel. Once I am finished talking to Jasper, I will contact you and we can spend the rest of the day together," I said, desperately trying to get rid of her.

She nodded as she picked her bag and pressed her lips to mine.

Once we got downstairs, I came face to face with a sight, I didn't need to see right now.

Standing next to Jasper was Alice and Isabella Swan.

I turned to Tanya as she ran over to Jasper and kissed him on each cheek.

"Bonjour Jasper," she cooed before looking over at Alice and Bella.

"Bonjour, I am Tanya! I don't believe we have had the pleasure," she said as she held her hand out to Alice. I knew that I needed to break this up. If she knew who Isabella was, things would turn ugly.

"Tanya, I really need to speak to Jasper. I will talk to you later," I said as I took her by the arm and walked her out the door.

"Ok mon amour," she said as she kissed me on each cheek before getting into her rented vehicle. I watched as she drove out of the driveway and out of sight before turning back towards my company.

**Translations (Thanks to google Translater)**

Bonjour Tanya - Hello Tanya

vous avez des explications à donner - you have some explaining to do

Était-ce la petite fille de collège - Was it the little college girl

Venez, Venez vous salope homewrecking - Come out, Come out you homewrecking slut

une certaine petite fille - some little girl

Bonjour - Hello

Bonjour Jasper - Hello Jasper

mon amour - my love

ta putain - your whore

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of Tanya now? Is this the beginning of the end of Skankya and Actorward?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shoutout at the next update. **

**You can find me on facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan**

**For all pictures, Teasers and information you can go to my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction. You can also find me on Twitter robsessed1973**

**See you next week (Hopefully)**

**Bella will be back next**

**Fiona (Robsessed73)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I continue to receive for this story. I love reading them all and am so happy that you are enjoying this story almost as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**I have gotten a few reviews asking when Jacob and Tanya will be history so that Edward and Bella can finally get together. All I can say is that everything will be going down hill for Tanya and Jacob from now on and you will start seeing Bella and Edward getting closer.**

**I would like to give a shoutout to the first and tenth reviewers LuvinTwilight143 and Nannyjojo.**

**Thank you so much to my good friend and Beta Heather Spaulding for editing this Chapter. I don't know where I would be without her**

**Stephenie Meyer continues to owns all the twilight characters and it's quotes.**

_Previously_

_"Bonjour, I am Tanya! I don't believe we have had the pleasure," she said as she held her hand out to Alice. I knew that I needed to break this up. If she knew who Isabella was, things would turn ugly._

_"Tanya, I really need to speak to Jasper. I will talk to you later," I said as I took her by the arm and walked her out the door. _

_"Ok __mon amour," she said as she kissed me on each cheek before getting into her rented vehicle. I watched as she drove out of the driveway and out of sight before turning back towards my company._

**Chapter 11**

_**Friday 20th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

_"Bella, Bella, wake up!"_

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed only to find the little pixie waving my cell in my face.

"Wh..What is it," I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Alice continued to wave it in my face as it rang.

"Will you please answer it? It has been ringing non stop for the past two hours and I would like to get some more beauty sleep," she said.

I continued to stare at the ringing phone as if it was going to bite me in the ass. I knew exactly who it was and what he wanted. The last thing I needed that morning was a screaming match. Finally Alice had had enough of my hesitation and snapped.

"Just take it, it is driving me crazy," she said as she threw the phone onto my lap. I picked it up and pressed talk.

"Good morning, Jake!"

_"It might be a good fucking morning to you but it is far from one for me," _he spat.

I was about to interrupt, but he continued talking.

_"What the fuck is going on with you Isabella? I can not believe that you blew me off for some fucking Hollywood party. I won't forget this in a hurry, you have some serious groveling to do before I will forgive you for making a fool out of me," _he spat, his voice laced with venom. Suddenly I couldn't take any more of his abuse.

"You know what Jake," I interrupted,

"You knew about this party over a month ago and you knew how important it was to me. You're the one who should be on his hands and knees begging me to forgive him but instead your placing all the blame on me," I said, my temper raising.

_"Well you know what Isabella? I am starting to believe that Leah was right and that you are nothing but a slut willing to spread your legs for Edward 'whore' Cullen," _he yelled.

My temper finally got the better of me when I heard the whore's name and I snapped.

"Well Jacob, if you care about Leah so much why don't you fuck the shit out of her when you go home for Christmas. I'm sure she would be more then willing to spread her legs for you. I will go to Chicago with Jasper and Alice to visit his family. Also, I forgot to tell you that Jasper is Edward Cullen's cousin, maybe he will be there to make me forget you. I heard that his dick was at least 8inchs long, it will be so much better then your pencil dick," I yelled before hanging up the phone and turning it off.

I knew that would get to him but as far as I was concerned, he could dwell on it because there is no way that I was going to contact him anytime before Christmas.

I threw the cell onto my nightstand and rolled over in the bed, completely ignoring Alice. I was already half asleep when I heard the door close behind me.

I slept for a good solid three hours, only to wake up with a splitting headache.

"I need caffinee and an advil," I mumbled to myself as I got up and walked out to the coventry room that Alice and I shared.

As soon as I changed the filter in the coffee maker I plugged the machine in, but it refused to work.

"Work, work you lousy piece of shit, I need my coffee," I yelled in frustration, but no amount of yelling would make it work.

I was still yelling at the coffee maker when Alice's door opened and she exited it with a smug looking Jasper.

"Hi! I would offer you both some coffee because it looks like you need some, but it seems our coffee maker is broken," I teased.

Alice looked at Jasper before turning back to me.

"Bella, there is something that you should know. I know the shock that you got when you found out Edward Cullen was Jasper's cousin. But when Jazz invited you to Chicago for Christmas, you didn't know that little detail..."

"Alice stop talking in riddles and tell me what is going on in your head," I asked. She looked at Jasper and nodded before he turned to me.

"What Alice is saying is that the family we have been invited to spend Christmas with are my aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Also known as Edward's parents," he said nervously.

I stood there for several seconds, opening and closing my mouth like a gold fish before speaking.

"I can't believe this! What would you have done if Alice had never come to the party with me last night? I would still be clueless that Edward Cullen was your cousin. What did you have planned? Would you have told me on the plane or when we pulled up outside their house? Or would you not have told me anything in case Edward never turned up," I snapped.

Alice and Jasper continued to stand there, not saying a word as I ranted.

"Well there is no way that I can go now. I mean, you have seen the way Edward was with me last night, he wouldn't want me there," I explained.

Finally Jasper was the first one to break the silence.

"Bella, my aunt and uncle know that you are coming with us and are very excited to meet you. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you," he asked.

I thought for a second before speaking.

"Alright, I will go and spend Christmas with your family on one condition," I suggested.

"And what condition would that be Bella?" Alice smirked.

I turned to place my empty coffee cup on the kitchen table.

"That it is alright with Edward. If he has a problem with it, I won't go," I said smugly as Alice's face fell, while Jasper nodded.

"That is fair. Why don't I go and change my clothes while the two of you get ready, we will go to see Edward," he suggested.

I nodded as Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into my room to get ready.

*~**ALLO**~*

I swear I thought my heart would beat out of my chest, every second it took for Jasper to drive to Edward's.

He drove through Westwood when he told Alice to take his cell from his pocket and to call Edward. She quickly looked through his address book and pressed call before putting it on loud speaker. I held my breath as I waited for him to answer.

_"Hello Jazz," he said sleeply. _

Jasper looked at Alice and mumbled 'the lazy fuck is still in bed.' I had to hold my laughter as he spoke.

"Hey buddy, I am fifteen minutes away and need to talk to you, get your lazy ass up out of bed..."

he looked at me and smirked before continuing.

"And make sure that little Eddie is tucked away. See you in a while," he said before hanging up the phone, not allowing him to get a word in.

He looked at me and smiled before taking Alice's hand and stepping on the gas.

I took a deep breath and started pouting like a child until Jasper pulled up outside a small, moderate looking home. From the outside, it looked gorgeous, cozy and not at all the kind of place I pictured Edward Cullen living in.

We walked up to the doorway and noticed the door was wide open. Jasper stepped inside, yelling for Edward as we stood frozen on the doorstep until Alice grabbed my hand and practically pushed me inside.

I could hear voices as two sets of footsteps came down the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt my throat close in when Edward came into view with a beautiful blonde that could only be Tanya Beaulieu on his arm.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as Tanya ran over to Jasper, kissing him on each cheek before turning to Alice.

"Bonjour, I am Tanya! I don't believe we have had the pleasure," she said, completely ignoring me. Edward pulled her away before Alice even had the chance to answer.

They spoke in hushed tones as he walked her to the door. She said something in French as she kissed him on each cheek before walking to her car and driving away.

As soon as her car was out of sight, he came back in through the doors and came towards me, completely ignoring Jasper and Alice.

"Well Isabella, this is a nice surprise! I'm surprise to see you here," he smirked sarcastically.

I opened and closed my mouth, nothing coming out. It only made Edward smirk more.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to continue to ogle me like a gold fish," he chuckled.

"Erm, ah, Christmas?" I blurted out.

Edward laughed as he looked towards Alice and Jasper, both watching our little encounter with amusement.

"Ok, maybe one of you two could tell me what is going on," he said as he took my arm and led me towards the couch opposite of Jasper and Alice. Next thing I knew, Jasper was detailing how he invited me to attend Christmas holiday at Esme and Carlisles home. How I had already accepted, but was now hesitating about going because of Edward.

Halfway through, Edward turned his eyes to me and continued looking at me while Jasper finished explaining.

"That is where you come in Eddie! You need to convience our little Isabelle to join us for Christmas," Jasper finished.

The place was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop as Edward looked at me. It was almost as if he was wondering what was going through my brain. Finally, after what seemed like twenty minutes, he took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Bella, if my family has invited you to spend Christmas with the Cullen clan and you accepted, you better not pull out unless you want Esme Cullen breathing down your neck for cancelling on her," he chuckled.

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, the look he gave me took my breath away. We continued to look into each others eyes, completely ignorent of anything else going on around us, until I heard a throat clearing. With great difficulty, I snapped my eyes away from Edward to see Jasper and Alice smirking at us.

"So I take it that this is all settled and that you have gotten the idea of pulling out of Christmas with the Cullen's out of your head," Jasper said smugly.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. At the same time, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Once we were out of earshot of the guys, she stopped.

"Fuck Bella, you could cut the sexual tension in there with a knife," she said, fanning herself with her hand. I didn't know what to say, so I left her continue.

"Bella, I can see it! You are both falling for each other," she said, but all I could do was laugh as I found my voice.

"You have got to be kidding me Ali, I have only just met the man. Even if I was falling for him, it wouldn't matter because he is with Tanya and I can't see him breaking up with her anytime soon. Now, I don't care what you see, but all I want from Edward is friendship and for us to have a good working relationship. Nothing more and nothing less," I explained, but all Alice did was stand there and shake her head.

"Fine Bella, don't believe me, but when things start getting hot and heavy between you two, I will be right there to tell you I told you so," she said before turning and walking back inside.

I continued to stand there for a few minutes and just when I was about to go back inside, I felt a presence behind me.

As soon as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I felt a shock of electricity rush through me and I automatically knew who it was before I even turned around.

"So, have you made up your mind and decided to join in the craziness of the Cullens for Christmas," Edward smirked. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded instead. Edward looked like he had won the lottery as he placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm glad! I really look forward to getting to know you better Isabella," he said with a look that could only be described as lust, before turning around and going back inside the house. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as I watched him walk away.

It took a couple of minutes before I got my heart rate back to normal and went back inside.

**Translations (I don't know french so I am putting my trust in Google translater)**

Bonjour - Hello

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think Jake will do now? What do you think will happen in Chicago over Christmas?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shoutout at the next chapter. **

**You will find all information on my stories as well as teasers and pictures on my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction or you can find me on facebook under the name fiona mckelvey keenan.**

**Next week we will be back with Edward and the start of Christmas in Chicago.**

**Fiona (Robsessed73)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thank you to all that have been patient in waiting for this chapter. I am truly sorry for the wait. **

**I am so happy for the feedback this story has gotten and hope that you all are enjoying it as much as Im enjoying writing it. **

**I have just started on an outtake of Tanya and Jacob which should answer a lot of questions**

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewers of the last Chapter dixiechickie and tracyluvstwilight2010**

**Thank you to HACullen (Heather Spaulding) for continuing to beta this story and been such a good friend**

**Characters and quotes as always remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Please enjoy**

_Previously_

_"So have you made up your mind and decided to join the craziness of the Cullens for Christmas," Edward smirked. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded instead. Edward looked like he had won the lottery as he placed both hands on my shoulders._

_"I'm glad! I really look forward to getting to know you better Isabella," he said with a look that could only be described as lust, before turning around and going back inside the house. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as I watched him walk away. _

_It took a couple of minutes before I got my heart rate back to normal and went back inside. _

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**Monday 23rd December 2013**_

_**EPOV**_

It had been three days since I saw Isabella. Thinking back, words couldn't even describe how I had felt in her presence. My feelings both excited and scared me. I knew that I loved Tanya and even though we were going through a rough patch at the moment, I knew she was the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But with Isabella, the sparks that I experienced made me want to take her in my arms and bury myself in her.

Once Jasper, Alice and Bella had left my house, Tanya wasted no time in contacting me. I swear she was like Jackel and Hyde. One minute she was sweet, the next she was a jealous and insecure girlfriend. It had taken me a full day to reassure her that I wasn't cheating on her and that I never had. She finally believed me and got on a plane back to Paris yesterday to spend Christmas with her family.

I was seriously fucked, I didn't know what was going through my head. I nearly rang my mother a number of times to tell her that I was too busy to come home for Christmas, but if I was being honest with myself I couldn't do that because I wanted to see Bella again.

So today was the day that I would be seeing her again. I was told by Jasper that she was having trouble with her boyfriend because he didn't want her taking the internship. If he was even half as insecure as Tanya, maybe we could help each other out. So, unknown to Bella, I had upgraded her ticket to a first class seat next to me, so that we could talk and maybe even become friends.

I finished packing my bag and ran down the stairs to the car that was waiting for me.

Jared, the driver was halfway out of the driveway when I heard my cell ringing. I took a look at the ID and saw that it was Gianna ringing I quickly pressed ignore. I knew Gianna, she probably wanted me to go on a Christmas show or do a photo shoot but fuck that, I was going home.

Just when we were arriving at LAX my cell rang the unmistakable tune of Cover Girl by NKOTB. I knew straight away who it was, but Jared was pulling in to the parking lot so I knew I wouldn't have the time to talk to her. I silenced the phone and made a mental note to ring her when I got to my parents before exiting the car.

I nodded my thanks to Jared as he took my bag from the trunk and handed it to me.

"Merry Christmas Jared," I said as he smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Mr Cullen," he answered before he got back into the car and drove away. I was walking towards the entrance when my cell rang out again with the tune Cover girl. I quickly silenced the phone again before going inside and checking in.

*~**ALLO**~*

I was seated comfortably in first class with an empty seat next to me as I took out my ipod and put the ear buds in place. I knew that if I didn't do anything, I would continue to watch each and every passenger as I waited for Bella. I could see Jasper and Alice seated four rows ahead of me. Jasper had told me that he had tried to upgrade Bella's ticket, but when she caught on she put up a fuss.

Just when I was getting lost in the beautiful music of Debussy, I felt a a jolt of electricity shot through me, meaning one thing. I turned to look into the eyes of a furious Bella. She looked like an angry kitten and was so cute. I had to bite my lip to fight off that over whelming desire to kiss her.

"Good morning, Isabella," I smirked, only for her to throw me a deadly glare. She turned away from me and took out her own ipod as I tried to talk to her again.

"How are you this morning," I asked. She made a show of showing me her earphones before putting them in her ears. I knew that sign very well, it meant that she was ignoring me and all I could do was smirk at her childish behaviour. I put my own ear phones back into my ears and continued to listen to Clair de lune as the doors were closed and the piliot gave the safety instructions.

**BPOV**

I was so excited when Jasper, Alice and I arrived at LAX but that didn't last long.

When we checked in and the person behind the counter told me that I had been upgraded to First Class, I automatically looked at Jasper. We had just had that argument two days ago when he asked if he could upgrade my ticket so that I could sit with them but I refused.

"Jazz, I can't believe you did this! You knew how I felt about it and yet you still went behind my back," I spat furiously, but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"It wasn't me Bells. Trust me, I like my balls too much to pull something like that behind your back," Jasper said.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it," I asked, looking from him to Alice. I could see a faint of a smile on her face and I instantly knew that she knew more then she was letting on.

"Alright Ali, who was it?" I spat, but all she did was smile as she collected her boarding pass and walked away from the counter. I took a deep breath and sighed in defeat as I took my boarding ticket from the girl behind the counter who was looking on in amusement.

I mumbled a thank you before following the terrible two.

*~**ALLO**~*

As soon as I walked onto the plane, Alice and Jasper went to their seats. I found my seat in first class easy enough, only to find Edward Cullen occupying the seat next to mine. Suddenly, everything fell into place. The upgraded ticket, Alice's secretive look, to say that I wasn't not spitting mad about the turn of events would be a bald-faced lie.

As soon as I sat in the seat next to him, I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me. That alone made me even more angry as he turned to face me as a chuckle left his lips.

"Good morning Isabella," he smirked, but all I could do was glare at him before looking into my carry-on bag and pulling out my ipod.

"How are you this morning," he asked.

I knew that if I spoke, a load of curse words would come out, so I made a show of putting my earphones into my ears and played Kings of Leon at full volume so that I wouldn't have to make conversation.

**EPOV**

We had been in the air for over an hour and Bella hadn't spoken a single word in that time. I had finally had enough as I took one of the ear buds from her ear.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to continue to ignore me through out the flight," I asked. I could see Alice and Jasper smirking over their shoulders at us. Bella, on the other hand, snapped her glaze towards me as she took the other ear bud from her ear.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you for disrespecting my feelings by upgrading my ticket? Tell you that you are nothing but an arrogant prick for thinking that I would want to spend my flight talking to you? Please, tell me what to say because I am at loss for words," she spat.

The angrier she was, the more turned on I got as I felt my pants tighten. I tried to discreetly adjust myself, but it failed to go unnoticed by Bella. She lets out an adorable little chuckle as she looked down at the noticeable bulge in my pants. It was what was needed to break the ice.

"Oh you like what you see, huh," I said smugly. The next thing I knew, her chuckle turned into laughter and it took her a good five minutes to sober up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted a bit," she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh a long with her.

"Yeah, you sure did," I chuckled.

For the next two hours we fell into easy conversation. I told her about the past two years with Tanya and how paranoid that she was now. Bella told me about Jacob, the fact that they had known each other all their lives and that they had been together as a couple since they were fourteen years old. She also told me how upset he was about the internship and that he wanted her to pass it up. I clenched my fists in anger at the thought of the douche being anything but supportive of my Bella.

_My Bella, _I couldn't believe that the thought has even crossed my mind. Yes, I was very attracted to her and there was a spark that I couldn't describe when she was near. But I was with Tanya and as much as I hated it, she was with Jacob. She was anything but mine.

I could see how upset she was getting, talking about him, so when she finished telling me her story and she took out her ipod again before putting in her earbuds, without saying another word to me. I continued to look at her until I felt my eyes closing.

The next thing I knew, someone was patting my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked sleepily at Bella.

"Edward, the pilot has just switched on the seatbelt sign. We will be arriving at O' Hare in about fifteen minutes," she said softly. I nodded as I put back on my seatbelt and laid my head back on the headrest as the pilot spoke.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly at O' Hare airport. Please securely fasten your seatbelt and ensure that you have all of your belongings as you depart the plane. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."_

I could see Bella smiling and nodding at Jasper and Alice as the plane landed. Once it came to a stop, I wasted no time in helping Bella get her carry on bag from the over head before we exited the plane.

It didn't take Jasper, Alice, Bella and I long to claim our bags in baggage claim before looking for our driver. After looking for five minutes, I finally caught sight of a chauffer holding the sign 'CULLEN'. Before I knew it, I was once again surrounded by paparazzi. To keep Bella safe beside me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we made our way over to the driver.

_"Edward, what are you doing back in Chicago?"_

_"Will Tanya be joining you for Christmas?"_

_"Who is this girl with you?_

_"Are you cheating on Tanya?"_

_"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?"_

We finally got through the reporters and to the driver. I tapped him on his shoulder before telling him who I was. He nodded, uninterested as we made our way towards the underground car park as airport security kept the paparazzi at bay. I opened the door of the limo for the girls and I bristled as I noticed the driver's eyes linger a moment too long on Bella's ass.

As soon as we were safely in the car and on our way towards my parents house, Jasper and Alice started to snog the face off each other, not giving either myself or Bella a single thought. I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes towards the pair before she let out the cutest little giggle, that went straight to my dick.

Bella continued to look at me as she was biting her plump lower lip and I had never felt the distance to my mothers house from the airport as I felt it in that particular moment. All I could think was, if we didn't get there soon, I would forget about the fact that I was in a relationship and jump Bella.

After what felt like years, Mark finally pulled up outside my childhood home and I couldn't have been more thankful. Bella nudged the lovestruck duo before we all exited the car.

Just when I was pulling the bags from the truck, the door flew open and out ran my mother.

"Edward, you're here," she screeched excitedly. I chuckled under my breath as I pulled her into my arms, giving her a giant hug.

We continued hugging for several minutes before she pulled away to look at Bella, who was standing shyly next to me.

"Let me guess, you must be Isabella," she said, giving her a motherly hug. Bella looked surprised before hugging her back.

"Welcome my dear! We are so happy to see you," she smiled at the same time that Bella smiled back.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Cullen, and my name is Bella," she answered but all mum would do was shake her head.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella, and my name is Esme. Mrs Cullen is my hag of a mother in law," she laughed before looking over at Jasper.

"Jasper, why don't you take Bella's things inside and show her where she's sleeping," mum suggested as Jazz nodded.

"Of course, Aunt Esme, this way if you please Isabella," he said in an English accent, picking up her bags and carried them inside.

Bella chuckled as she followed Jasper and Alice closely behind. Mum took my hand and walked me inside, as she looked at me with pity all over her face.

"Edward, I didn't know that she was coming but Rosalie invited her behind my back," she said as she led me into the living room. I didn't know what or whom she was referring to until I heard her voice.

"Bonjour Eddie, joyeux noël mon amour," Tanya squealed as she threw her arms around me.

Fuck!

**Translations (Thanks to google Translater)**

Bonjour Eddie, joyeux noël mon amour - Hello Eddie, merry christmas my love

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think Skankya is doing there and do you believe that she will cause trouble? **

**Please Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**I have already gotten the next chapter back from Heather and should have it up withing the next day or two. **

**For all pictures, teasers or news on my stories you can go to my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction or you can find me there on facebook under the name fiona mckelvey keenan.**

**I will be staying with Edward for the next chapter.**

**thanks for reading**

**fiona**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Thank you to all for been so patient while waiting for this chapter. I know that I said in my last note that it would only be a few days but real life as been so crazy. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last chapter LRK860 and smook **

**Beta'd by my ever wonderful and patient friend HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**All Characters and twilight quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_**Previously**_

_Bella chuckled as she followed Jasper and Alice closely behind. Mum took my hand and walked me inside, as she looked at me with pity all over her face. _

_"Edward, I didn't know that she was coming but Rosalie invited her behind my back," she said as she led me into the living room. I didn't know what or whom she was referring to until I heard her voice. _

_"Bonjour Eddie, joyeux noël mon amour," Tanya squealed as she threw her arms around me. _

_Fuck!_

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Monday 23rd December 2013**_

**EPOV**

No way! This was simply not happening! There was no way that I could have Tanya here in my parents house at Christmas with Bella here. No way, no fucking way.

I pulled out of her embrace and looked down at her. When I say the excitement on her face, I felt like my heart was going to break.

"Ta..T..anya, what ar..e you do..ing here? I tho..ught that you we..we..re spend..ing Christmas in Fra..nce with yo..ur family," I stuttered but she didn't realise how nervous I was. Instead she thought I was as excited as she was.

"I'm here to spend Noël with you ma chérie. Rose told me that je vous ai manqué et je voulais passer les vacances avec moi, alors je suis là. Ma famille comprend," she said happily.

I could not believe this, Rose knew that Bella had been invited here and that there would be trouble if Tanya turned up, at least on her side. I was gonna have to have a few choice words with my meddling big sister, this time she had gone too far.

Tanya looked up at me and I'm sure that she was wondering why I wasn't jumping up and down with joy at having her there with me.

"Quel est le problème Eddie? N'êtes-vous pas heureux de me voir," she asked nibbling her lip. I couldn't help but the compare her to Bella when she was bitting her lip in the limo. When she did it, she looked cute, adorable and down right sexy. When Tanya did it, she looked as if she was hungry and needed food.

Thankfully my mother saved me from answering.

"Edward, why don't you show Tanya up to the spare room, next to Rose since the two guest rooms on the third floor are occuppied. Her bags are in the hallway," she said wearly.

I threw Rose a death glare, she continued to sit there looking at me as if the cat had caught the canary, as I got up to collect the two large suitcases, that were sitting next to the stairs.

"Come on Tanya, I can show you to the spare room," I said as I made my way to the stairs. I didn't get far when I realised that Tanya wasn't right behind me. I turned to see her facing my mother and Rose.

"Pas besoin de vous mettre Esme, je vais partager avec Eddie," she said sweetly. I could see my mother starting to lose it. This was one of the times when I wished that she wasn't fluent in French. She never did like Tanya but she always hid it, for my sake.

"Je suis désolé Tanya mais mon mari et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le sexe avant marrage. Je comprends que c'est le vingt et unième siècle, mais qui est tout ce que nous ressentons donc il n'y aura pas de partager une chambre avec mon fils sous mon toit," she said with a fake smile.

I could see that Tanya was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sweet voice of Bella, as well as Jasper and Alice.

"I can't wait, this is going to be the best Ch..." Bella stalled as soon when she saw my mother, sister, and I standing there with Tanya. I noticed that Rose had a huge smug smile on her face and knew straight away that this was planned to make Bella feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. Why I didn't know, she had never even met her before today.

"Oh hello Tanya, it is good to see you again," she mumbled nervously. When Tanya looked her up and down in disgust, all I wanted to do was envelope Bella in my arms and protect her. She quickly looked from Bella to Jasper and her face lit up.

"Bonjour Jasper, how good to see you. Je suis tellement excitée de passer Noël avec tout le monde (I'm so excited to spend Christmas with everyone), she said, kissing him on each cheek before looking at Alice.

"Boujour Alice, how good to see you," she said as she kissed her on each cheek, completely ignoring Bella. I knew that I had to do something about that. There was no way I was going to allow her to treat Bella so poorly.

"Tanya, this is my friend Bella. She will be working on the set of _Seduction_ with me and will be spending Christmas with us," I introduced. But all Tanya did was look at her as if she was dirt on her shoe before turning to me.

" Oui je sais. Rose m'a dit et je suis en colère contre vous parce que vous avez apporté ce bon à rien putain de passer Noël avec vous, mais vous me avez toujours dit que seule la famille était tout," she spat.

I was fuming at this rate. Thankfully my mother spoke before I had the chance.

"Tanya, Bella est un invité dans cette maison et vous la traiter avec respect. Maintenant, si je vous entends parler trop ou d'elle comme ça à nouveau, alors vous serez expulsé d'ici sur le cul maigre. DO. . ," she snapped.

Tanya looked as if she wanted to say more, but after one look around the room she decided to shut up. Instead she nodded but I wasn't finished, not by a long shot, I thought I'd best show her to her room before telling her what I thought.

"Tanya, come on! I will so show you to the guest room," I spat in her face as I picked up her suitcases and made my way up the stairs, not bothering to wait. Thankfully, she followed me without another word.

As soon as we got into the guest room, Tanya threw her arms around my neck. I quickly untangled them and looked down at her, my blood boiling.

"What the fuck Tan? How could treat Bella like that? She did nothing to you and you just treated her like shit," I spat furiously, but Tanya just stood there, unaffected.

"She didn't do anything to me Eddie? How about the fact that she is trying to take you from me. When Rose told me that you were bringing Betsy home with you for Noël, I thought that she was moi bullshiting. You never let me come home with you for Noël but you let stupide, petite chienne laide revenir à la maison avec vous plutôt," she spat out tearfully.

I knew only too well how fast she could turn on the crocodile tears, so I stood there unmoved, my arms crossed around my chest. She continued to sob until she realised that I wasn't falling for it, then she became angry.

"I see, you are trying to get into that bitch's pants. But guess what, I won't allow it. Do you want to know why Eddie?Parce que tu es à moi Eddie. MINE !, she spat out.

"FUCK THIS! I am not going to continue taking this fucking crap from you Tan. If you are not careful, you will be the one to cause us to break up if you don't start treating my friends with the respect that they deserve. There is no way that I will tolerate you speaking to her like that, either you apologise to her the next time you see her or go home to your family for Christmas. There is no way that I am spending what little time I have with my family fighting with you," I snapped, stalking out the door to look for Rose.

I was about to go back down the stairs when I heard something breaking from inside Rose's room. I quickly turned around and stormed into her room, not bothering to even knock.

She looked up in shock when she heard the door slam, but that look quickly turned smug as she stood there in front of me.

"Well Edward, what has gotten your boxers in a twist," she smirked. My blood was still boiling after the confrontation with Tanya, so I could kept my temper at bay.

"You know what my problem is Rose! Why did you invite Tanya here, knowing that she would have a fit about Bella," I scolded.

The smug look on her face stayed in place as she looked up at me.

"Why brother dear, I thought that it would be a nice surprise to have you girlfriend here. But with the way you are acting, anyone would think that you and _Isabella_ had something to hide," she said, not hiding the fact that she disliked Bella by the way she sneered her name.

"Well you had no right sister dear, not only did you make Bella uncomfortable, you also made Tanya's and my troubles even worse," I spat furiously. Suddenly Rose's face went from smug to down right hostile.

"I had no fucking right! More like you had no fucking right, bringing that little whore into our family home. Tanya is my best friend and you are parading that little bitch around behind her back. I won't stand for you hurting her like that. Besides, it is obvious that your slutty little Isabella is only looking to make a name for herself in the film industry," she seethed.

I knew that there was no talking to her in this state, so I surrendered to her, throwing my hands in the air before turning around to walk out. But I made sure to get in the last fucking word.

"Rose, I am going to tell you the same thing that I just told Tanya. I want you to apologise to Bella. Now, I know I can't make you chose between apologising or leaving, but I promise that if you don't I will leave, along with Bella, Jasper and Alice. We will all go back to LA and spend Christmas there. Also, after you have sincerely apologised to Bella, I want you to at least make an effort to be nice to my friend and make her feel welcome, if you don't you will regret it bitterly," I snapped before turning the door knob and walking out, leaving Rose standing there in stunned silence.

As soon as I was outside the door, I took a couple of deep breaths, willing myself to calm down before rejoining the others.

Once I got down stairs, I was welcomed by the sound of laughter. I walked into the living room to find Bella and Alice on their knees, with tears of laughter falling from their eyes as Rose's fiancee, Emmett, made faces that could rival a clown at a children's party. I walked in and almost immediately, the laughter stopped.

"Hey buddy, what's shaking," Emmett chuckled. I shook my head as I stalked over to Bella, completely ignoring him.

"Bella, I want to be the first to apologise for Tanya. I didn't know that she would be here and the way she spoke to you was completely inexcusable," I explained, but all Bella did was shake her head.

"Edward, there is nothing to apologise for. You told me yourself on the plane that Tanya was insecure. Besides, I don't know much french so I didn't understand a word she was saying," she answered. I smiled weakly as I sat next to her, wishing not for the first time that my girlfriend was like her.

She was so kind, and selfless, she tried to see the good in everyone. I knew then and there that in the few day's I have known her, I had come to think of Bella as one of my best friends. I would do everything in my power to look out for her.

I couldn't wait for her to come and work with me on my film, we were going to have so much fun.

**Translations**

**Noel = Christmas**

**ma ch****é****rie = my darling**

**Rose told me that je vous ai manqu****é**** et je voulais passer les vacances avec moi, alors je suis l****à****. Ma famille comprend = Rose told me that you missed me and wanted to spend the holiday with me, so here I am. My family understands**

**Quel est le probl****è****me Eddie? N'****ê****tes-vous pas heureux de me voir = What's wrong Eddie? Aren't you happy to see me**

**"Pas besoin de vous mettre Esme, je vais partager avec Eddie = No need to put yourself out Esme, I will just share with Eddie**

**Je suis d****é****sol****é**** Tanya mais mon mari et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le sexe avant marrage. Je comprends que c'est le vingt et uni****è****me si****è****cle, mais qui est tout ce que nous ressentons donc il n'y aura pas de partager une chambre avec mon fils sous mon toit = I'm sorry Tanya but my husband and I don't agree with sex before marrage. I understand that this is the twenty first century but that is just how we feel so there will be no sharing a room with my son under my roof**

**Bonjour Jasper, how good to see you. Je suis tellement excit****é****e de passer No****ë****l avec tout le monde = I'm so excited to spend Christmas with everyone**

**Oui je sais. Rose m'a dit et je suis en colère contre vous parce que vous avez apporté ce bon à rien putain de passer Noël avec vous, mais vous me avez toujours dit que seule la famille était tout.. = Yes I know. Rose told me and I am upset with you because you brought this good for nothing whore to spend Christmas with you but you always told me that only family was allowed**

**Tanya, Bella est un invité dans cette maison et vous la traiter avec respect. Maintenant, si je vous entends parler trop ou d'elle comme ça à nouveau, alors vous serez expulsé d'ici sur le cul maigre = Tanya, Bella is a guest in this house and you will treat her with respect. Now if I hear you speak too or about her like that again, then you will be kicked out of here on your skinny ass**

**stupide, petite chienne laide revenir ****à**** la maison avec vous plut****ô****t = a stupid, ugly little bitch come home with you instead**

**Parce que tu es à moi Eddie. MINE = Because you are mine Eddie. MINE**

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think Edward will do to skankya now? What is Rose's problem?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first and tenth reviewer of this chapter will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**For all pictures, teasers and news of all my stories please go to my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction.**

**You can also find me either on twitter Robessed1973 or instagram fionarobsessedkeenan**

**Until next time**

**Thanks for reading**

**fiona**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I have received for the last chapter. I got a number of requests to put the translations for the french words after the sentences instead at the bottom and would like to let you know that I will be doing what you requested in the upcoming chapters. **

**Warning!**

**A sexual dream of Edward and Bella at the start of this chapter. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first and tenth reviewer of the last chapter Lilypad10 and michigangal0223 **

**This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful friend and beta HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**All twilight characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_"Edward, there is nothing to apologise for. You told me yourself on the plane that Tanya was insecure and besides, I don't know much french so I didn't understand a word she was saying," she answered. I smiled weakly as I sat next to her, wishing not for the first time that my girlfriend was like her._

_She was so kind, selfless and tried to see the good in everyone. I knew there and then that in the few day's I have known her, I have come to think of Bella as one of my best friends and I would do everything in my pour to look out for her. _

_I can't wait for her to come and work with me on my film. We were going to have so much fun. _

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**Tuesday 24th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, merry Christmas eve," screeched the hyper pixie.

I groaned as I sat up in the bed.

"Merry Christmas, evil Pixie," I yawned sarcasticly.

"Hurry up, get showered and dressed. We are leaving for the mall in forty-five minutes to do some last minute Christmas shopping," Alice explained throwing my towel and tolietries at me before walking out the room, leaving me sitting there completely stunned. I was about to lay back down in bed for an extra few minutes when the door flew open and the annoying little pixie stuck her head in.

"And don't even bother going back to sleep! If you do, the next time I come into this room will be to throw a bucket of ice cold water over your lazy ass," she snickered before leaving the room once again.

I groaned as I threw the bed covers off me and went in to ensuite bathroom to turn on the shower. As soon as I was under the shower head, I groaned as the hot water hit me in all the right places. I was so lost in the feeling that I didn't realise that I had company until I saw Edward standing at the door. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw that he had his pants and boxers down around his ankles, palming his very noticable erection while watching me.

I motioned for him to join me and he wasted no time in slipping out of his pants and boxers before slowly stepping through the shower door. His eyes traveled down my body, taking in the sight of my small breasts, just the right size to sit perfectly in his hands. The way he was looking at me excited me more than I thought was possible.

He watched as one hand traveled down my body, pinching my right nipple, before moving the other hand down towards my pussy and slipping a finger inside. I continued to touch myself before it got to much for him and suddenly he stopped my hands from going any further.

"So, Bella," he began.

"Do you enjoy pleasuring yourself? Do you think of me when you do it," he asked huskily. How did he expect me to answer him with the way he was looking at me.

"Y...Yes," I stuttered as I stared into his deep green eyes, unable to look away for even a second. He pressed his lips gently to my throat, his tongue touching my skin sweetly. I moaned as I pressed myself against him shamelessly.

"Now I want you to continue touching yourself Isabella, show me what you want me to do to your body, what you desire," he whispered into my ear.

I watched as he moved away slightly to watch me, my eyes drawn to his large cock. I was shocked at the size, I had suspected that he would be large but never in my wildest dreams had I thought that he was that big.

"Touch yourself, Bella," he ordered, staring intently into my eyes. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as I did as I was told. I pinched my nipples, rolling them between my fingers as I pulled on them. It was crazy, the slightest pain turned to pleasure as my desire soared. His eyes watched my every move, his gaze nearly making me cum in an instant.

"Show me how you want me to fuck you," he purred, his green eyes speaking to me in ways that caused a knot of pleasure to form in my stomach. I slowly pushed a finger inside me, finding that I was dripping wet. I began to pump my finger into myself, but it wasn't enough so I added a second finger.

"That's right baby, hit your g-spot," he encouraged, moving slightly closer. His lips on my skin as he kissed my breasts, sucking the nipple into his mouth before grazing his teeth over it.

"Oh God," I panted, clutching at his neck to keep myself upself upright.

"No, don't stop touching yourself. I want you to come by your own hand," he said as he moved away. I whimpered in disapproval, I needed him. I was so uncomfortable, so hot as I plunged my fingers back inside me. I nearly wept at the feeling as the uncomfortable tightness in my stomach turned into waves of ecstasy. Working my breast with my left hand, I pumped myself with my right.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers Isabella, I want you to look into my eyes as you pleasure yourself," he said in a voice that only made me wetter. Suddenly I hit my sweetspot again and I closed my eyes as I was sent over the edge.

_Every day is so wonderful_  
_Suddenly it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then I get insecure_  
_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

I slowly opened my eyes wondering where the music was coming from. I was sad to find myself in bed instead of in the shower with Edward and my cell phone ringing on the bedside table. I picked it up and groaned when I saw that it was Jacob calling at what looked like to be seven in the morning. I quickly ignored the call due to the fact that I was pissed at him for ruining my sex dream of Edward.

It didn't take long after I put the cell back on the table for it to ring again. I knew that he would continue to call until I answered the phone, so I pressed accept.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you know what time it is," I spat into the phone.

"Oh excuseeee me for ringing my girlfriend on Christmas Eve. It doesn't seem to matter to you that this is the first Christmas we are spending apart. Especially since it is due to the fact that my so called girlfriend would prefer to be in Chicago with Edward 'whore' Cullen," Jacob yelled, trying to make me feel guilty. Instead all I felt was anger. It was too early for this shit, especially with the crap that had happened when we arrived yesterday.

"Whatever Jacob, it's too early for this crap so I am hanging up before either one of us says things that we don't mean," I said. I was about to press end when I heard him screech.

"No! Bells, please don't hang up! I'm sorry! It's just that I miss you so much and feel like you're drifting away from me. I do trust you, but I am just so afraid of losing you," he said sincerely.

Did he really think back over the past few weeks and regret his actions? Or was he just playing me? I didn't know what to think and I was just getting more and more confused with every word that was spoken. Suddenly we were interupted by a knock on the door, followed by the little pixie sticking her head in. I could'nt been more greatful for that moment.

"Erm Jake, can I ring you back later? Alice needs me at the moment," I asked, desperate to get off the phone.

"Ok baby, I love and miss you," he purred.

"Erm, me two," I answered, not willing to say the words out loud. I did love him, but telling him that I missed him would be a lie. I quickly pressed end before turning to Alice who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So what is your highness doing up so early," I snickered, the arousal from my dream long gone.

She got up off the bed throwing my towel and toiletries at me.

"Get up, get showered and get dressed. We will be leaving for the mall in forty-five minutes for some last minute Christmas shopping," she said before walking over to the door. She placed her hand on the door before she turned around to look at me.

"And don't even bother getting back into bed and going back to sleep, unless you want a nice cold bucket of ice water over your lazy ass," she snickered before leaving the room.

I got up out of the bed, clutching my towel as I had a sudden wave of daja vu.

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot before I remembered my dream. I looked over at the bathroom door, scared and excited that it might come true. But nothing happened as I took the longest ten minute shower in history.

I was just getting dressed in my skinny black jeans and red cashmere sweater when I heard a knock on my door. Thinking that it was Alice, I yelled for her to come in while I was bent over, tying the shoelaces on my sneakers. When I stood up, I was shocked to come face to face with Rosalie.

"Good morning, _Isabella,_" she sneered. I could do nothing but nod as she walked closer to me.

"I need to ask, what are you still doing here? You're not wanted hereand you are driving a wedge between Tanya and my brother. Are you that much of a fame whore that you would break up a loving couple just to get what you want," she spat, her voice laced with venom.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes but all Rosalie did was chuckle evilly.

"Oh please, don't bother with the innocent act and turn on the water works, they don't work with me. I am going to say this once and only once. Go home and stay away from my brother. You are going to go to your professor and tell him that you can't take this internship. If you don't, I promise you are going to regret it severely."

"DO. . !"

I was about to nod when the door flew open, in stormed Alice, with a severely pissed off Jasper if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"What is the meaning of this Rose, are you seriously trying to kick our friend out? Edward pulled me to one side last night and asked me to look out for her because he had a feeling that you would pull something like this. He also said that if you didn't make nice with Bella, the four of us would be leaving to spend Christmas in LA," he snapped furiously before looking at Alice.

"Ali, baby, can you go and get our belongings together. We are getting on the first flight out of here. But first, inform Edward of our plans. I'm sure he would like to have some time to pack," he said before turning back to Rose.

"How is your mother going to feel, knowing that the son that she didn't have home for Christmas in two years won't be staying after all due to her daughters selfish behavour," he smirked.

Rosalie looked horror struck at being caught out, but nothing could compare with the evil glare she threw my way.

"Jazz, how could you choose this pathetic, good for nothing whore over your own family? I mean look at her. She is a sniffling little girl who can't stick up for herself, instead she has other people who do it for her. You and Alice can leave if you want, but I know that Edward wouldn't leave his family or girlfriend for her," she smirked.

"That's where you're wrong Rose. I just heard every word that you said and you can't say that I didn't warn you," Edward sneered, walking in the door before wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he stared down at his sister. She instantly went pale at the sight of him.

"What is going on with you, Rose? First you invite Tanya here, knowing that it would cause all kinds of you come in here and threaten my friend. Who by the way hasn't done anything to you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get on a plane back to LA this instant," he asked calmly, but even I knew after the short time I'd known him, calm meant deadly.

Quickly Rose's face went from pale to determined.

"You should stay because you are my brother and we are a family and families should be together for Christmas. Jazz is our cousin, so he is family and Alice is his guest. I am family and Tanya is my guest, but this little bit..." Edward held up a hand up to stop her before she went any further.

"And Bella is my guest, and you will treat her with respect. Are you going to play nice, or are we going to go back to LA," he said. Rosalie looked defeated, but tried to hide it as she nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have anything to say to my friend," Edward asked. Rosalie looked like she had plenty to say to me, but one look from Edward, warned her to shut up. Instead she said the two words that must have been the hardest to say.

"I'm sorry," she spat out before flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder and storming out of the room.

Edward looked at me with complete sorrow in his eyes, I could see how upset he was at the encounter. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close.

He hesitated for a second before hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think is Rose's problem? Should Edward simply pack up and take Bella, Jasper and Alice back to LA for Christmas?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love to read them all, they truely make me happy.**

**Jacob's ring tone for Bella is Beautiful by Christina Aguilera**

**The first and tenth reviewers will receive a shout out at the next chapter**

**For all teasers, pictures and news of all my stories then go to my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction**

**or you can find me on twitter robsessed1973**

**see you soon**

**fiona**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who have review the last chapter. This chapter has some french talk and due to some reviews I have translate the words in english in brackets. I hope that this will find it easier to understand what is going on. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewers of the last chapter FranRichards and Twilightfanatic85**

**This chapter is beta'd by my wonderful friend and beta HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**All twilight characters and its quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_"Don't you have anything to say to my friend," Edward asked. Rosalie looked like she had plenty to say to me but after one look from Edward, she decided that it wasn't worth it. Instead she said the two words that must have been the hardest to say. _

_"I'm sorry," she spat before flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder and stormed out of the room. _

_Edward looked at me with complete sorrow in his eyes. I could see how upset he was at this encounter, so I did the only thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close. _

_He hesitated for a second before hugging me back and kissing the top of my head. _

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**Tuesday 24th December 2013**_

**EPOV**

I was just walking down to the guest bathroom because mine was being remodeled, when I heard angry voices coming from Bella's room.

_"How is your mother going to feel, knowing that the son that she hasn't had home for Christmas in two years won't be staying after all, due to her daughters selfish behaviour," _Jasper yelled.

I didn't know what was going on, but I could guess. Jazz was threatening Rose, saying that I was going to leave, there could only be one reason for that to happen. But nothing could prepare me for the venom that came from Rose's mouth.

_"Jazz, how can you choose this pathetic, little good for nothing whore over your own family? I mean, look at her, she is a sniffling little girl who can't stick up for herself. Instead, she has other people do it for her. You and Alice can leave if you want, but I know that Edward won't leave his family and girlfriend for her," _ Rose answered smugly.

My blood was boiling by that point. I remember telling her yesterday that I would leave if she didn't make nice with Bella. There was no way I was going to stand there and allow her to talk to my angel like that and if that meant that I would go home and spend Christmas in LA, then that was what I would do. So I threw open the door, allowing it to bang against wall as I stood there, fumming.

"That's where your wrong Rose. I just heard every word that you said and you can't say that I didn't warn you," I spat as I walked to Bella's side and wrapped my arm around her shoulder to give her comfort, to show her that I was on her side. Rose looked scared that I had caught her, but I didn't give a shit as I tried to stay calm so that I wouldn't rip the blonde extensions out of her hair.

"What is going on with you Rose? First you invite Tanya here, knowing that it would cause all kinds of problems. Then you came in here and threatened my friend. Who, by the way, hasn't done anything to you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get on a plane back to LA this instant," I asked. Rose's face went from scared to composed as she looked at me with determination.

"You should stay because you are my brother and we are a family, families should be together for Christmas. Jazz is our cousin, so he is family and Alice is his guest. I am family and Tanya is my guest, but this little bit..." I quickly put my hand up before she went any further. There was no way that I wanted to hear that kind of bullshit coming from her dirty mouth.

"And Bella is my guest, so that means you will treat her with respect. Are you going to play nice, or are we going to go back to LA," I asked, meaning every word I. She took one look at my face and knew that I had meant every word, so she nodded instead of continuing to fight about it. I knew that she was too stubborn to apologise on her own, so I gave a little shove.

"Don't you have something to say to my friend," I asked. From the look on Rose's face she was anything but sorry, and I knew how much she hated to apologise to people she didn't like.

"I'm sorry," she said, as if she was sucking a lemon, before flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and storming out of the room without saying another word. Once the door slammed closed, I looked at Bella, trying to find the right words to tell her how sorry I was for my sister. Instead she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug.

It took me a second to get over the shock of having Bella in my arms before I started to hug her back and kissed the dampness on top of her head. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower and I had couldn't help my mind from going wild. Imagining her wet, hot and naked made me hard as a rock. Luckily, Jasper interupted us before she could feel just how hard my dick was through my sleep pants.

"Hey Edward, why don't we go down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Lets leave the girls alone to talk before I have to stomach hours of shopping with them," he chuckled. I nodded as I gave Bella one last kiss, this time on the forehead, before following Jazz out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a sight that would be imprinted on my brain for all eternity. My mother was sitting on top of the island, my father standing in between her legs, kissing her neck. My mother looked up and blushed bright red, while my dad stood there looking smug. I shook my head, trying to shake the image out of my head as my dad helped my mother down to her feet.

"Good morning Jasper, Edward, did you both sleep well," my mother stuttered nervously. I couldn't find my voice at that particular moment in time, so I nodded.

"Well, I have to get to the hospital. Thanks for breakfast baby, I enjoyed it," he cooed as he pressed his lips to hers. I groaned, wondering if it was too early to have a drink. Why couldn't they do that shit in the privacy of their own bedroom?

"I'm sure you enjoyed it very much Uncle C," Jasper chuckled as he poured himself and me a cup of coffee. He handed me a cup with a snicker as my mother dished up eggs, bacon and toast before placing our plates on the island. I shook my head, saying that I wasn't hungry. There was no way I was eating off that thing now. Just when I thought my morning couldn't get any worse, I was welcomed by the loud voices of Tanya and Rose.

They walked in and once Tanya saw me, her face lit up. She came over to where I was sitting and pressed her lips to mine.

"Bon bébé le matin, avez-vous bien dormi? Je vous et votre grosse bite manqué la nuit dernière (Good morning baby, did you sleep well? I missed you and your big cock last night) ," she giggled.

I looked over at my mother as she stood there by the stove with her mouth wide open as she looked at Tanya with complete disgust. I couldn't blame her, I could not believe that she would say that shit in front of my mother, the one person who knew French, as well as I did.

Tanya continued to look at me, a huge grin on her face, unaware that she had said anything wrong. For the first time since I had met her, I was starting to see what my parents saw.

I knew that I had to get away from her, if I stayed in her presence then I would end up saying stuff that would cause her to act out. Thankfully, we were interrupted by the voices of my angel and Alice.

"Good morning everybody, Merry Christmas Eve," Alice said cheerfully as she went over and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek. Rose looked put out, continuing to throw Bella her famous death glare, and Tanya did as well. My mother on the other hand, quickly got over her shock from Tanya's words and smiled widely at them.

"Good morning girls, would you like some breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day," she grinned, but Bella shook her head.

"No thank you Esme! Alice and I are heading to the mall to do some last minute Christmas shopping. We are dragging Jasper with us to hold our bags because we are going to buy out half the mall," Bella chuckled at the same time as Jazz groaned. This was the perfect opportunity to get away from Tanya before I lost it and there was no way I was missing out on seeing Jazz going from shop to shop holding all the bags.

"Well would you like an extra pair of hands," I asked them, in truth begging Bella to get me out of there. Bella looked at me, unsure what to say, causing Alice to answer for her.

"Of course we could use an extra pair of manly hands," she squealed. Of course, at that particular moment Tanya decided to make herself known.

"Eddie, je pensais que nous allions passer du temps ensemble. Je veux que tu me prennes dans votre chambre et me baiser comme vous ne m'avez jamais baisé avant (Eddie, I thought we were going to spend some time together. I want you to take me up to your room and fuck me like you have never fucked me before) ," she smirked, looking over at Bella. All I could think was thank god she didn't understand French.

I finally lost it with Tanya and grabbed her shoulders as I forced her to look at me.

"I cannot believe that you are speaking like this, in my family's kitchen, in front of my mother, sister, cousin, and friends. I don't know what is going on with you Tan, but I'm hating what I'm seeing right now," I snapped, but all Tanya did was continue to look at me as her seductive mask slipped.

"Qu'attendez-vous Eddie? Je suis tout le chemin là pour vous voir, quitter ma famille pour Noël et vous n'aurez même pas passer du temps avec moi à cause de cette petite salope. Elle n'est rien mais une petite pute commun et vous tombent pour ses tours (What do you expect Eddie? I came all the way here to see you, leaving my family for Christmas and you won't even spend any time with me because of this little slut. She is nothing but a little common whore and you are falling for her tricks), she growled.

I stood there my mouth wide open, my blood boiling. But the next words that were spoken were not from my mouth.

"Tanya I don't understand French but I believe that you are upset with me. Would you kindly repeat what you are saying so that I can understand and defend myself," Bella requested, sweetly. I went to put my hands on her shoulders, wanting to feel the electricity between us to calm me down but she shrugged me off. Tanya on the other hand looked between us, her eyes filled with fury, venom and hate.

"Gladly _Isabella_! I was just telling _my _Eddie that I wanted him to fuck me senseless in his room instead of going anywhere with a low life common whore like you. You will never know what it is like to feel his huge eight inch cock inside you because it is all for me. I know your type, you act all innocent but really you're a fame hungry little girl. There is no way that I am going to allow a little no good, plain, ugly slut like you come between us," she spat, her voice full of venom.

"ENOUGH"

We all turned to see my mother angrier than I ever thought was possible. She walked forward, a rolling pin in her hand before stopping in front of Tanya. For the first time in my life, I was truly frightened of my mother.

"Tanya, I want you to go up to the guest room, gather your belongings and get the fuck out of my house. You are never again welcome here and if my son is stupid enough to keep you around, don't expect anything from us," she growled as she slammed the rolling pin down on the table. Tanya had the audacity to looked surprised.

"Oh Esme, je suis désolé que je l'ai perdu là pendant une seconde. Je ne voulais rien dire par elle. Isabella est une belle fille et je voudrais essayer d'être amis avec elle (Oh Esme, I am sorry that I lost it there for a second. I didn't mean anything by it. Isabella is a lovely girl and I would like to try and be friends with her), she said sweetly, trying to defend herself. I could hear the fakeness in her voice, but my mother was too far gone.

"No Tanya, I want you out of my house and never to darken our door with your presence again," she snapped before looking at me.

"Edward, she's your girlfriend, get rid of her,"she said as she turned her back, signalling the end of the conversation. I grabbed Tanya by the arm, dragging her up to the guest room and started to throw shit in her suitcase. Thankfully she stayed silent the whole time. Once everything was packed, I grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the front door, throwing it open

"Here's the door and here's your suitcase," I spat angrily, throwing it out the door. The suitcase sprang open and her clothes flew all over the driveway. She screamed as she ran, gathering all her shit together to throw them back in her suitcase.

"Eddie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I love you Eddie," she begged, but all I did was stand there unaffected, my arms folded across my chest as I looked down at her.

"I don't give a shit Tanya! Just get out of here and don't contact me. Don't ring, don't write, nothing! If you are still here in fifteen minutes, I will have you arrested for trespassing. I don't want to know you anymore. We're over," I spat before closing the door on her sniffling face.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Was the break up what you hoped it would be? What do you think will happen next? What did you think of Esme's reaction?**

**Please, please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**For all pictures, news and teasers you can go to my facebook group at robsessed73 fanfiction. **

**I will be doing a outtake of this story featuring Tanya and Jacob for Fandom 4 domie so if you would like to get a copy please donate to this cause**

**you can also find me on instagram under the name fionarobsessedkeenan or on twitter robsessed1973**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**WOW! 40 reviews of the last chapter. You have all blown me away with your response. Thank you so much.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but unfortunately it couldn't be help. **

**My grandad just passed away at the age of 101 and I felt like I needed to be with my family but I am back now. I have the next 4 chapters with my beta so I will be continuing this story**

**I have no posting schedule. I will post them when I get them back from Heather. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer of the last chapter, alc1002, pandorazul, and teddydisplaypink**

**Thank you so much for your patience and I hope this chapter was worth the wait**

**Beta'd by HA Cullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**All twilight characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Previously

_"Here's the door and here's your suitcase," I spat angrily, throwing it out the door. The suitcase sprung open and all her clothes flew all over the driveway. She screamed as she ran and gathered all her shit and threw them back in. _

_"Eddie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I love you Eddie," she begged but all I did was stand there unaffected, my arms folded across my chest while I looked down at her. _

_"I don't give a shit Tanya! Just get out of here and don't contact me, don't ring, don't write, nothing, and if you are still here in fifteen minutes, I will have you arrested for trespassing. I don't want to know you anymore. We're Over," I spat before closing the door on his sniffling face. _

_**Chapter 16 Christmas Part 5**_

_**Tuesday 24th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

I continued to stand there, in the middle of the kitchen, in complete shock as I watched Tanya and Edward leave the kitchen. What had I ever done to Tanya to make her say those colourful words to me.

"Bells, are you alright," Alice asked, shaking my shoulders. I nodded as I shook myself out of the daze I had fallen into.

"Yeah. Why don't we just go to the mall, leave Edward to sort things out with Tanya without any interference from us," I suggested as I grabbed my bag, but I didn't get far when an angry voice yelled my way.

"Yeah that's right! Run away like the little bitch you are, not a care about the mess that you have made. Exactly what I expected someone like you, to run after causing trouble between a loving and happy couple. If they break up, it is all on your head," Rose snapped angrily.

"Enough Rose, I am so sick of this crap. Tanya and Edward's problems have nothing to do with Bella. Tanya is nothing but a slut bag and if Edward sends her on her way we are all better off. Besides, Bella is a guest in this house and you will treat all of our guests with the manners that you have been raised with," Esme said, calmly but deadly. Rose looked defeated as she looked at her mother before throwing one last death glare my way before she stormed out of the kitchen.

Alice, Jasper and I were about to leave when we heard a commotion coming from the front door. Not wanting to get in the middle of it, we continued to hide in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the yelling made it impossible not to hear exactly what was going on.

_"Here's the door and here's your suitcase," _Edward yelled, followed by a scream that could only be Tanya. I couldn't hear what she said next but Edward's angry voice made every thing clear.

_"I don't give a shit Tanya! Just get out of here and don't contact me ever again. Don't ring, don't write, nothing. If you are still here in fifteen minutes, I will have you arrested for trespassing. I don't want to know you anymore. We're Over," _He yelled angrily, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

I looked at Alice before walking out the kitchen. She tried to stop me, but I ignored her as I watched Edward slowly bang his head on the hard wall next to the front door. I went over to him and gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around and I was shocked to see his tear stained face. As soon as he saw me he gave me a weak smile, but it didn't go meet his eyes. I had to say something to break the tension, so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Erm, we are leaving for the mall. Do you still want to come with us," I enquired, feeling foolish. Of course he wouldn't want to come to the mall as if nothing had happened, he had just had a major fight with his girlfriend of two years. But instead of the response I expected, he looked down at me and surprised me with a kiss on the forehead.

"No Bella, I honestly don't think I would be good company today and I don't want to bring you all down. So I think I will just laze around the house for the day," he answered gently. I nodded as I gave him a friendly hug before going back into the kitchen to let Alice know what was happening.

*~**ALLO**~*

We had been shopping for the past two hours at Woodfield Mall. Alice had told me that it was the biggest shopping mall in the state of illinois and one of the largest in the US. Unfortunately I couldn't relax and enjoy it, due to worrying about Edward and wondering if I had done the right thing by leaving him on his own.

I was amazed to find out how easily he has gotten under my skin. I thought of him as one of my best friend's and hopefully we would be able to keep that friendship once my internship was over and I went back to school.

I was following Jasper and Alice into Victoria's Secret when I felt the cell in my pocket vibrate. Thinking it might be Edward, I answered it without checking the ID.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

_"Feeling good, but I would be feeling better if my girlfriend was here with me instead of whoring it up with Edward 'slutbag' Cullen," _Jacob slurred on the other end of the phone. I could hear giggling and I didn't have to guess at who it was. He was obviously drunk and I knew that Leah would take full advantage of Jacob when he was in that condition.

"Jacob, I can't believe that you are drinking at three in the afternoon, especially with the skank of La Push," I commented as I looked at my watch, but all Jacob did was laugh.

_"At least she wants to be with me, unlike my girlfriend who is living it up with the stars," _he spat.

I was about to hang up, but he continued talking.

_"Did you think that I would never find out Isabella? Well, I did_," he sneered.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, jackass," I said feeling confused.

_"Oh yeah! Well Isabella, I saw the paper of you arriving in Chicago. I thought you were going with Alice and Jasper." _I nodded, but then I realised that he couldn't see me through the phone so I answered instead.

"I did, I was on the same flight as Alice and Jasper," I told him but all he did was laugh evilly.

_"Well, why am I looking at a paper with a picture of you looking all cozy with fuckward. Oh and guess what? Alice and Jasper were nowhere in sight," _he sneered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I answered, but Leah beat me to it.

_"Come on baby! Why don't we leave that whore to be with slutward while we go and have some fun," _she purred. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as Alice put a hand around my shoulder as she mouthed 'who the fuck is it'. I didn't have time to answer when I heard the most sickening sound in the world. Leah and Jacob groaning as they made loud kissing noises. They finally stopped, only to realise that I was still on the phone.

_"You have fun with Edward and his thousand STDs, I will be well taken care of here, Isabella," _Jacob slurred before the phone went dead.

The phone fell to ground as I fell to my knees, in the middle of the shopping mall, tears flowing. I barely remembered Alice placing her hands under my arms and pulling me to my feet before everything went black.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my bed with my guitar, thinking about Bella. She had only been gone for three hours, but I would lying if I said that I didn't miss her.

I softly plucked at my guitar until I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Thinking that it was Bella, I was about to answer when the door flew open, revealing a angry Rose.

"I suppose you are happy now? I just drove Tanya to The Langham hotel. She was inconsolable, she wouldn't even talk to me. What the fuck is your problem Edward? Are you willing to throw away a good thing with Tanya for an ugly piece of ass," she sneered.

I snorted at the thought of Tanya being inconsolable, she most probably cried a few crocodile tears and Rose fell for it. Besides, if she was as upset as Rose had said what was she still doing in town at The Langham hotel, the most expensive hotel in Chicago. She should have been getting on the first plane out of there, heading home to the comforting arms of her family.

I was about to ask Rose just that when we heard the front door downstairs open followed by Jasper frantically yelling for someone. Ignoring my sister, I rushed past her and ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. My heart almost stopped at the sight that greeted me.

"MUMMMM," I yelled as my mother ran from the kitchen.

"Edward, what's goi..." she paused when she saw Jasper standing there, Bella unconscious in his arms.

"Oh, no, what happened," she squeaked as she ushered Jasper into the living room so that he could place Bella on the couch. Alice stood beside me, tears falling as she looked down at her best friend. But I couldn't comfort her right now.

"We do..n't know Es..me. On..e minute sh..e was beh.. us, tal...kin.g on her cell. The nex...t she was on he..r , cryin..g hysterically before sh..e passed ou..t. I thi..nk sh.e wa..s .g to Jac..ob," Alice hiccupped.

I continued to look down at my angel as she began to stir.

"Jacob...Leah...Skank...Hate...Cheat..." she mumbled, her eyes still closed. I knew straight away that the person she must have been talking to on the phone with her boyfriend. It was obvious that she wasn't coping well with whatever was said between them. I had half a mind to get on the first plane to wherever he was and beat the ever loving, fucking shit out of him. I would do just about anything to protect my angel.

**BPOV**

I was so out of it that I could barely make out the voices around me. I didn't remember exactly what had happened to me but I knew the reason for me passing out must have been major.

_"Bella, baby, can you please open your eyes for me?"_

I was about to open them when I heard another voice, this one harsher then the other.

_"Why don't you slap the stupid bitch? That should wake her."_

_"Rose, did you ever hear the old saying, if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all? As a matter of fact, why don't you leave and go play with your friend at the Langham hotel, I don't want you here when she does wake up," said Edward's velvetly voice. _

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at everyone standing around the room. I looked from Edward, Alice and Esme's concerned faces to Rosalie's hostile one.

"Wh..at happ..ened," I stuttered. Edward came over and sat on the edge of the couch, holding a cold compress to my head.

"I don't know love. All Alice said was that you were talking on your cell for a minute before you dropped it and fell to the floor," he explained as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I could hear Rosalie let out a loud huff as he continued to play with it.

I thought back to when I was at the mall, answering my cell phone. Everything that Jacob had said and did, came back to me and suddenly the tears started again.

"Jac..cob, he is che..eating on me with ska..nky Leah," I wailed as Edward lifted me in his arms and held me close.

"Oh please, grow some backbone, _Isabella,_" Rosalie sneered my name before continuing.

"If he is cheating on you then he must know what your game plan is with my brother and is not going to stand for it. I, for one, admire the fact that he is moving on with someone who is obviously better then you."

I continuing to cry into Edward's shoulder and I heard it before I saw the results.

'SMAKKK'

I looked up to see Alice, her hand raised and a clear red hand print on Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie stared at Alice, with fury written all over her face.

"How dare you fucking hit me! Are you forgetting that this is my family home and that you are a guest here? If it wasn't for my cousin, I would so hit you back. Instead, I think it is best for you to leave and never return. Take that skank with you when you leave, get her away from my brother," she snarled as she pointed at me. Edward stood up so fast that it looked like a blur. Thankfully, Jasper caught my head before it hit the arm rest.

"Now wait just a minute Rose. I don't know what your problem is and why you are hating on Bella, but if anyone should leave it is you. Maybe you can go to the hotel and spend Christmas with the friend that you love so much, because if they are leaving so are Jasper and I," he spat out as Jasper nodded in agreement. Rosalie looked taken back that Edward was talking back to her. I thought I saw a flash of guilt and hurt across her face, but just as quickly her mask reappeared.

"You are going to chose _them_," she snarled, pointing at Alice and I, before continuing.

"Over your own family? Over your own girlfriend? I am so ashamed to call you my brother Edward."

Edward was about to answer when we heard a furious voice.

"I don't know what is going on in here and I don't want to know, but what I heard coming out of your mouth Rosalie Karen Cullen, has made me very upset, not to mention your mother. I won't tolerate any kind of venom in this household, especially over the Christmas period. If you can't handle being a good and graceous hostess to our guests, I think it is best for you to go and spend Christmas with Emmett and his family," Carlisle said calmly. Rosalie looked taken aback, glancing one last time at me before storming out of the room in a huff.

Esme came to my side and enveloped me in a hug as she whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Bella! Please don't think that you are not welcome because it couldn't be further from the truth," she cooed in a motherly tone.

And for the first time in my life, I knew what it would have been like if I had a mother in my life.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think of jacob drunk dialling Bella? Are you happy that Rose was kicked out of her family home for Christmas?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out when I post the next update. **

**I have written a outtake of this story of Tanya and Jacob for fandom4domme so please donate. **

**You can find me on facebook Fiona Mckelvey Keenan**

**For all pictures, Teasers and information you can go to my group on facebook Robsessed73 fanfiction. You can also find me on Twitter robsessed1973**

**See you soon**

**fiona**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I am so excited that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **

**Warning!**

**This Chapter contains a sex dream. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewers of the last chapter Twilightfanatic85, jaspee and bobbysgirl1976 **

**This Chapter was beta'd by my wonderful friend HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**Twilight, its characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_**Previously**_

_Esme came to my side and enveloped me in a hug as she whispered in my ear. _

_"I'm so sorry Bella! Please don't think that you are not welcome because it couldn't be further then the truth," she cooed in a motherly tone. _

_And for the first time in my life, I felt what it would have been like if I had a mother in my life. _

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**Tuesday 24th December 2013**_

**EPOV**

It took Rose leaving, not quietly I must add, and my mother's nurturing skills to calm Bella down so that she could tell us exactly what had happened between her and Jacob. As soon as she told us about Jacob and a whore called Leah getting it on over the phone, I was furious! It took my father and Jasper to stop me from booking a ticket to fly straight to Washington to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

I had seen the tabloid pictures circling around of myself and Bella when I was alone today, I honestly thought that they looked completely innocent. Kind of like brother and sister, except for the fact that my feelings for Bella were far from brotherly, but nobody needed to know that. I believed that you coudn't have a relationship without trust and for Jacob to jump into bed with the nearest skank for something that was completely innocent, proved that he wasn't the kind of guy Bella should be with, or that is what I thought.

I sat down on the edge of the couch and wrapped Bella in my strong arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Bella, this guy is a prick and if he is willing to jump into bed with the first skank that bats her fake fucking eyelashes at him, then he is not worthy of your love or your tears," I cooed into her hair.

She nodded as she continued to cry into my shirt. I looked up at everyone and my mother nodded. It was almost as if she could read my mind as I lifted Bella up in my arms and gently carried her upstairs to her room as she continued to cling to my shirt as if her life depended on it. As soon as I laid her down on top of her bed, she curled up into a cute little ball and fell fast asleep.

I looked down at her and felt my heart soar. I didn't know what it was, but it almost felt like I was...No, I wasn't going think like that. This was Bella. She was my friend and I had only known her for a week. Besides, I had just broken up with Tanya and Bella had all this shit going on with Jacob.

There was no way I was falling for Isabella Swan.

_**Wednesday 25th December 2013**_

_**Christmas Day**_

What was I going to do? Why couldn't I get Bella off my mind?

A thousand thoughts swept through my mind as I plucked the base of my guitar. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I yelled as I continued to play. I didn't look up as the door opened and closed behind me.

"Oh EEEdward," purred the sweetest voice in the world. I put my guitar down next to my bed and looked up to find Bella standing there, looking like sex on a cracker in a christmas babydoll lingerie. Almost instantly my cock stood at attention underneath my boxers.

"I thought I would come and deliver your christmas gift early," she purred as I sat there with my mouth wide open, drooling just a little. I quickly shook myself out of the daze I was in, with inhuman speed I got up and threw her on top of my bed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to me Isabella," I growled huskily as I smashed my lips to hers. She moaned into them as I untied the strings holding up her babydoll, leaving her naked except for a pair of panties that had 'Naughty' written across them.

"Bella, you are the sexiest girl I have ever known," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Do you feel that? You do that to me every fucking single time, you are too beautiful for your own good," I growled as I pulled her close to me.

As soon as she grabbed my head, I turned us around so that she was straddling me. My hands were moving up and down her back in long, soft strokes. With every stroke my hands moved closer to her ass and before I knew it, I cupped and roughly squeeze as she moaned into my mouth.

"Oh fuck yes," she moaned as I continued to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"Fuck, I love your ass but I need to feel all of you," I moaned against her lips lustfully.

"Fuck..Yes," she groaned as my hand came back around her face. Then my right hand slipped down her neck, past her collar bone, before it landed softly on her right breast. I ran my thumb over the nipple, making it hard instantly before cupping the other one. With both breasts in my hands, I buried my face in her neck, kissing her skin.

"Shit Bella, I thought I loved your ass, but now I'm in love with your tits," I said as I continued to assult them.

"Mmm, Bella! I need to suck your nipples," I groaned as I placed my hands on her breasts and covered her right nipple with my mouth. I sucked, tugged, and licked it before switching over to give her left breast equal attention.

"Fuck, Bella! I need to be inside you, I want to bury my cock in you so fucking badly that I can hardly stand it. But I'll stop right now, just tell me to stop," I said, my face still buried between her breasts.

"I...I don't want to stop. I want you so badly," she moaned.

"Oh, thank god," I said, burying my face in her hair before turning her around to lay down on the covers.

"Oh just you wait and see what my dick is going to fucking do to your pussy, baby," I said as I placed my right hand on her stomach and sliding my hand under her panties. Just as my hand slid down to her bare pussy I whispered 'spread your legs'.

She spread her legs for me as I rubbed my fingers against her slit and swirled them in the wetness that was already there. I gently rubbed soft circles as I slipped a finger inside, pumping it in and out.

I was about to add a second finger when all of a sudden I heard a sound coming from far off.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

My eyes snapped open and I found my radio alarm clock next to my bed, I picked it up and threw it across the room. I turned to where Bella was, only to find the bed empty and my cock as hard as a rock.

Of course it was a fucking dream. There was no way that Bella would come into my room, in a sexy christmas babydoll, and jump into bed with me. She had more class then that.

I groaned as I threw the blankets off me, my morning wood straining against my boxers as I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking the coldest shower of my life, I threw on a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking barefoot out of the room. I was just about to go downstairs when I heard an upset Bella talking in her room. I quickly back tracked and evesdropped on her phone conversation.

_"I don't give a shit Jake, you fucking had sex with her. God only knows how many STDs she has and you expect me to forget it as if none of that happened," said a pissed off Bella. _

She paused as she listened to what her sleezeball boyfriend was saying on the other end, with the way she was huffing none of it sounded good.

_"Well, it was you that ruined our relationship and I am starting to think that it wasn't even the first time you were with her like that. But you know what Jake, I don't think I even care anymore. To tell you the truth, I am happy to have the excuse to dump you the way you deserve. I am going to say this once and once only. WE..ARE..FINISHED. I never want to see or hear from you again. When we are back at UCLA, if you see me you go one way and I will go the other. I can never forgive or forget what you have done to me. I deserve to have a guy who is there for me, who will support me in my choices, and not to jump into bed with the first fucking whore who decides to open their legs for him. HAVE..YOU..GOT..THAT..DOUCHE," she yelled before everything went silent. _

I didn't know what to do, if I should go downstairs and pretend that I hadn't heard anything. Should I go in to her and comfort my friend? What I heard next made my mind up for me.

Suddenly there was a scream and a loud crash, almost as if something was thrown with severe force at the wall. I threw open the door to look inside, but what I saw broke my heart, and I knew that it would be engraved in my brain for a long time to come.

My Bella was sitting on the floor at the edge of her bed, curled into a little ball, her head between her knees and her shoulders shaking. I wasted no time in sitting down next to her, wrapping her in my arms so that she could bury her face in my shoulder and cry for what would seem like forever.

*~**ALLO**~*

_"Ho Ho Ho _!"

I had to laugh at Jasper walking into the living room with his Santa suit and a red sack swung over his shoulder. Even Bella managed to crack a smile.

It took me about an hour to calm her down in her room and persuade her to come downstairs with me to have some of my mother's famous christmas breakfast and to open presents with the rest of us. I knew that she had just broken up with Jacob and probably would have preferred to be alone, but she needed was to be around people who cared about her.

She cleaned herself up, but before we left the room, she made me promise not to tell anyone what went on in here. She looked so sad that I reluctantly agreed, but if I had it my way then Jazz and I would have been on the first flight to Washington to kick the shit out of the prick.

I was quickly shaken out of those thoughts when I felt some slap me hard on my shoulder. I looked up to find Jasper holding one of the gifts from the bag.

"This one is to Bella from Edward," he said as he handed her the present I got her. I hoped that she would understand the meaning behind it.

I watched as she took the paper off, stroking her fingers over the the faceted and smooth crystal Swan that I had gotten her. She looked at me and nodded her thanks. I was going to have to pull her to one side later and explain the significance of it.

As soon as she put it to one side, Jasper handed me a gift from the bag.

"This one is to Edward from Bella," he said as he handed me a small gift wrapped box.

I looked over at Bella at the same time that she smiled weakly back. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she was nervous about my reaction to her gift. I ripped the paper off before opening the small box and when I saw what was inside it, for the first time in my life I was totally at a loss for words.

Sitting inside was a Bronze Antique Train Style Pocket Watch with a chain. I remembered telling Bella on the plane ride over about the one that my grandfather Platt had when I was little and how much I use to play with it. This pocket watch was almost identical to the one that he had.

I looked over at Bella, not even caring that I had tears falling down my eyes and falling onto my Clash t-shirt. Suddenly I couldn't control my feelings or emotions any longer.

I went to her and in front of my family and our friends, I smashed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I was even more surprised that she returned it with as much enthusiasm as I did. It was at this moment that I knew for certain.

I had fallen completely and utterly in love with Isabella Swan.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please, Please with Edward on top of a cake review and let me know your thoughts. **

**The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out at the next chapter. **

**I am writing an outtake of this story of Tanya and Jacob for fandom4domme so if anyone wants to see a teaser and the link to the website, please let me know. **

**You can find the pictures of Edward's and Bella's christmas presents on my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction**

**you can also find me on facebook fionamckelveykeenan or twitter robsessed1973**

**until next time**

**fiona**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thank you to all for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I'm simply blown away. **

**A lot have asked if this was the end of the Drama but Im sorry to say that it is only the beginning. **

**I am donating an outtake of this story of Tanya and Jacob to fandom4domme as well as a short story called Runaway bride to fandom4Autism. If you wish to receive a copy of them then please donate. The links are on my profile page**

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer of the last chapter Taylor9901, and nix69**

**This chapter was beta'd by my good friend HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**Twilight remains the property of Stephenie Meyer**

_Previously_

_I looked over at Bella, not even caring that I had tears falling down my eyes and falling onto my Clash t-shirt when suddenly I couldn't control my feelings or emotions any longer. _

_I went to her and in front of my family and our friends, I smashed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I was even more surprised that she returned it with as much enthusiasm as I did. It was at this moment that I knew for certain. _

_I have fallen completely and utterly in love with Isabella Swan. _

_**Wednesday 25th December 2013**_

_**Christmas Day**_

**BPOV**

I was so nervous, giving Edward that pocket watch. I had bought it while I was waiting for Alice outside Victoria's Secret, before everything had gone down with Jacob. I saw the antique store across from the store and on instinct I looked in the window. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it for Edward.

I remember the get to know you conversation that we had on the plane from LA to Chicago, when he told me about his grandfathers watch and how much it had meant to him. Once I saw it in the window, it was as if it was meant to be. I didn't have to think twice about going in there and buying it. I didn't know what to expect when he opened it, but when he smashed his lips to mine in front of his family and our friends, I was completely taken by surprise. It was only a second before I returned the kiss and sparks flew between us as I tugged on his hair as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't until we heard a throat clearing that we remembered that we weren't alone.

Edward and I reluctantly moved apart. I looked around to find Esme's smiling face, Carlisle's surprised one, and Jasper and Alice's smirking faces. But the one that caught my attention was Tanya's face as she stood at the door of the living room, fury and anger written all over it.

**EPOV**

As soon as we pulled apart from our embrace, I instantly missed the connection. I felt that nothing could bring me down, but as soon as I saw Tanya standing at the door of the living room. I realised how wrong I was. I didn't even know how she could have gotten in, nobody answered the door and Rose was spending Christmas with Emmett's family.

"Je le savais. Putain de salope. Comment osez-vous mettre vos mains homewrecking sur mon homme (I knew it. You fucking slut. How dare you put your homewrecking hands on my man)," she spat towards Bella, her voice laced with venom.

I could feel Bella shaking in my arms, so I kissed the top of her head to calm her down, but that only spurred Tanya on.

"C'est quoi ce bordel Eddie? Comment osez-vous me trompes avec cette pute. Je vais la baiser fin (What the fuck Eddie? How dare you cheat on me with this whore. I will fucking end her)," she snarled at me.

I had had enough, I broke up with her and I wouldn't ever want her back. I would be damned if she was going to come into my parent's home and ruin Christmas morning with my family and friends. I knew my mother was about half a second away from snapping, so I unwound my arms from around Bella before handing her to my mother, getting to my feet and dragging Tanya outside by her elbow.

As soon as we were away from the eyes of my family, I turned her roughly to face me.

"What..the..fuck..Tanya? My mother told you yesterday that you were unwelcome. How dare you come in here and ruin Christmas for everyone. How did you get in anyway? No that is neither here nor there because if I haven't made myself clear, WE..ARE..DONE and I don't want you back. For the past two years my family, with the exception of Rose, tried to warn me about what kind of woman you really were. I was too stupid to listen then but not anymore. I want you away from here and out of my life. Capish," I snapped.

Tanya was so angry that she practically had smoke pouring out of her ears, I had never seen anyone look so ugly in my life, what the fuck had I ever seen in her? I must have been blind! But just as quick as the anger came on, the tears followed just as fast. I simply stood there, unmoved as she cried her crocodile tears.

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry! How was I supposed to react when I saw you sitting in there with your family, her tongue down your throat," she sobbed. She tried to pull me into her embrace, but I took two quick steps back. Just like that the anger returned.

"I knew you were cheating on me all along. How many other little whore's have there been? I bet there were hundreds. Lauren told me that..." I had been calm until then, but hearing her speak about the biggest whore of them all finally caused me to snap.

"Oh yes, your precious little Lauren who happens to be your good friend, but happens to hit on me every time she sees me, even if you were in the room. Don't give me any more of your bullshit. She told me once that you were cheating on me with James Lloyd, the biggest douche and player of them all. Stupid me didn't believe her, but I am thinking that maybe she was right. Maybe the only reason you are freaking out about Bella is because of your fucking guilty conscious," I snarled in her direction.

The silence that followed only confirmed my suspicions. She looked guilty as sin and I realised then and there that I didn't even care. All I wanted to do was to go back into my family and spend the rest of Christmas with Bella.

"Comment peut-on croire que de me Eddie? Je t'aime. Je vous ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours (How can believe that of me Eddie? I love you. I have always loved you and will always love you)," she said tearfully.

I noticed that she was more concerned that I called her out on her cheating and not about the fact that Lauren had been hitting on me. She continued to cry openly, but I couldn't have cared less at that point. Maybe that made me a bastard, but I simply wanted to get rid of her.

"I want you to leave Tanya and never return. I also want my parent's house key back, since I have a feeling that Rose the troublemaker gave you a copy," I said calmly, holding my hand out, palm up. She tearfully went into her handbag and took out a silver key before handing it to me. Once it was safely in my hand I turned around and walked back into the house, but not before she got the last word in.

"You are mine Eddie, you always will be mine. That little whore inside will never have you. I will leave you alone for now, but I will be back because we are meant to be together forever," she rambled on before I slammed the door in her face, drowning out the sound of her voice.

I started tugging on my hair in frustration and tried to get control of my breathing before I went back to where everyone was.

"How come I didn't see what a bitch she was? Did I really believe that I was in love with that tramp? Where was my head? Oh yes, for the past two years you were thinking with the wrong head you perverted bastard and this is how it came about," I mumbled as I continued to pull at my hair.

"Please don't pull at your hair like that, it will fall out and I have become pretty fond of it," said the sweetest voice from behind me. I turned around to face the girl that I had fallen in love with and felt my heart soar as she looked at me with affection. I managed to give her a small smile as she combed her fingers through my hair. I took hold of the hand that wasn't in my hair as I looked into her big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what just happened with Tanya. I'm not saying that I regret kissing you, I just regret doing it for the first time in front of my family and that my ex interupted us," I said with emotion. She took her hand from my hair and placed it on my chin as she stroked the stubble there with her thumb.

"Let's forget about it for now and go enjoy a nice Christmas with your family and friends. We can continue this conversation later," she smiled as I lifted the hand that I was holding and pressed my lips to the palm before going back into the living room to join my family.

_**Friday 27th December 2013**_

Ever since Tanya and my family had interrupted the kiss that Bella and I shared, I had been avoiding the talk we needed to have. However, as soon as I went downstairs and saw her sitting in the kitchen with my mother and Alice, she looked so beautiful that I knew I couldn't stay away from her any longer.

I ignored the looks thrown to me by my mother and Alice as I tip-toed up behind Bella and kissed below her right ear before whispering.

"I want and need to be alone with you today, so I am going to take you out. Be ready in one hour and dress warmly, it's cold outside," I said before going straight to the coffee maker and pouring myself a nice steaming cup of black coffee. I didn't have to look her way to know that she was looking at me.

I grinned to myself as I picked up my cup of coffee and left the kitchen, I could tell from the silence that she didn't know what to say. I went upstairs to my room and had a fifteen minute shower, before dressing myself in my favourite comfortable pair of 501 levi black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black fleece jumper. Checking myself in the mirror, I threw myself a wink. I had to admit that I looked good. I quickly threw on my royal blue pocono quilted down parka before leaving to go and meet Bella downstairs, only to be stopped my annoying sister. I was lucky enough not to have bumped into her since Christmas Eve but it looked like my luck had just run out.

"Well, look who it is? The prick that broke my best friend's heart by sticking his tongue down his little whore's throat," she sneered.

I should have known that Tanya would have gone straight to my sister and probably told her a fucked up version of what had happened. I knew that my family wouldn't have had a chance to explain anything since Rose was away with Emmett's family for Christmas and had just came home a short while earlier.

There was no way I was willing to stand there and listen to her bullshit, so instead of answering her I pushed passed her and started to walk down the stairs, but of course Rose wasn't finished.

"What, nothing to say Edward? Do you even care that Tanya spent Christmas crying in her hotel room, all by herself while you were most probably fucking that bitch," she spat.

I had finally have had enough of Rosalie's bitching, so I turned around to give her a piece of my mind, but what I saw was totally unexpected.

The face that looked back at me wasn't angry or hostile. It was fearful, regretful, and for the first time I started to wonder if Tanya had something held over Rose's head to make her act like this. I quickly shook my head at that idea and stared down at her.

"What the fuck is your problem Rose? So I broke up with your friend and am trying to move on with someone else. So what, sis!"

She was about to speak, but I held my hand up to stop her before continuing speaking.

"No you said what you had to say, so now it is my turn. I like Bella and she is a good friend of mine. If she wants more from me then I am certainly not going to complain. But to blame her for me breaking up with Tanya is simply ridiculous. The break up between myself and Tanya was a long time coming, maybe longer then either one of us thought. Get the idea of me getting back together with your friend out of your head because it is never going to happen. Capisce?"

She nodded her head nervously before turning on her heel and storming back into her bedroom. I watched her until she slammed the door and shook my head before going downstairs to see Bella.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**I know that some won't be happy to have seen Tanya arrive at that particular moment but I needed to put that in to prepare the story to go in the direction I have in my head. **

**Please, Please with Edward on top of a cake review and let me know your thoughts.**

**The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out of the next chapter. **

**I would like to recommend a Fifty Shades Fanfiction story that my friend KarenCullen2007 just started called Fifty Shades Darker, My Ana.** **I love it so far.**

**For all information on my stories, teasers pictures then go to my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction or find me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan or twitter robsessed1973**

**until next time**

**fiona.**


	19. Chapter 19

A Love Like Ours

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for an update. I'm sorry but I have no update schedules for my stories. I try to update them when I can. I hope you understand**

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer of my last chapter. Thank you for you continued support BGAINES, Hoa3 and smook**

**This chapter is beta'd by my good friend HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**All characters remain the property of Stephenie Meyer but A love like ours is mine. I just wish Edward was too.**

_Previously_

_"No you said what you had to say, so now it is my turn. I like Bella and she is a good friend of mine. If she wants more from me then I am certainly not going to complain but to blame her for me breaking up with Tanya is simply low. This break up between myself and Tanya was a long time coming, maybe longer then either one of us thought. So get the idea of me getting back together with your friend out of your head because it is never going to happen. capisce?"_

_She nodded her head nervously before turning on her heel and storming into her bedroom. I looked straight after her until she slammed the door. I shook my head before going downstairs to see Bella. _

Chapter 19

_**Friday 27th December 2013**_

**BPOV**

For the past two days, I had felt like I was walking around on egg shells. When Edward kissed me on Christmas morning, it took everything I had not to immediately jump him. But we quickly snapped out of the moment when I saw Tanya standing there, looking blonde and gorgeous, and it was as if a bucket of water was thrown over me.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but I couldn't help overhear what was being said, mainly due to her high pitch voice. From what I heard, Tanya had been cheating on Edward all along and he had just broken up with her. I knew that no matter how attracted I was to him, paired with the fact that I had just broken up with Jacob, there was no way that I could be his rebound. I knew he wouldn't want to be mine, so I knew the best thing to do was to stay out of his way.

That plan was quickly shot to hell when he came into the kitchen and whispered in my ear with confidence, 'I want and need to be alone with you today, so I am going to take you out. Be ready in one hour and dress warmly, it's cold outside.' I knew then and there that I couldn't stay away from him, I wasn't even willing to try.

A smile quickly came to my face as I turned to Alice,

"Ali, I'm going out with Edward in an hour. Quickly help me find something to wear," I beamed at her.

She soon got over the shock of my words, drank down the last of her coffee, taking my hand and drug me out of the kitchen without a glance Esme's direction. As soon as we were in my room she let go of my arm, quickly hurrying to the closet to go through my clothes.

"Where are you going? Did he give you any indication? Can I tell you I told you so yet," she rambled on and on.

I had to laugh at the excitement in her voice. But as excited as I was I was also weary of the situation. Was Edward on the rebound from his break-up with Tanya? Was I on the rebound from Jacob and the harsh words said between us on Christmas morning? I silently sat on the edge of my bed, watching Alice go through my clothing as I thought back to the conversation that marked the end of Jake and I's relationship.

_Flashback_

I was laying in bed, my eyes wide open as I counted the tiles on the ceiling when I heard the familiar tune _Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. _It could only mean one thing and as stupid as I was, I picked up my cell and pressed talk.

"What the fuck do you want Jake," I snapped into the phone.

_"What the fuck is your problem Isabella? And do you mind not shouting? I'm hurting enough as it is," he groaned. _

I don't know what it was but I had to laugh at the nerve he had, ringing me and shoving his hangover in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife," I chuckled sarcastically.

_"Bella, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I thought you ought to know that the thing with Leah was just a one time thing, it meant nothing" he said as if that explained everything. Suddenly everything collapsed around me once again._

"Oh that makes everything alright then, doesn't it? Well guess what! I don't give a shit Jake, you fucking had sex with her. God only knows how many STDs she has and you expect me to act as if none of that happened," I spat, feeling very pissed off.

"_For fuck sake Bella, I know what I did was wrong and I said I was sorry. Don't forget that you are the one that started this. If you had only come home with me and not gone to Chicago to spread your legs for Edward 'fucking' Cullen, none of this would have happened," he yelled._

I was getting more and more pissed off with each word he spoke. For the first time in our relationship, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Well, it was you that ruined our relationship and I am starting to think that it wasn't even the first time you were with her like that. But you know what Jake, I don't think I even care anymore. To tell you the truth, I am happy to have the excuse to dump you the way you deserve. I am going to say this once and once only, WE..ARE..FINISHED. I never want to see or hear from you again. When we are back at UCLA, if you see me you go one way and I will go the other. I can never forgive or forget what you have done to me. I deserve to have a guy who is there for me, who will support me in my choices, and not to jump into bed with the first fucking whore who decides to spread their legs for him. HAVE..YOU..GOT..THAT..DOUCHE," I screamed before hanging up, throwing the cell across the room, and watching it hit the wall.

I fell to my knees at the edge of the bed and folded in half to place my head in between my knees. Suddenly I felt a spark as a pair of arms wrapped around me and I wasted no time in burying my face in his chest crying for what seemed like forever.

_End flashback_

Thinking back, I knew that what I felt for Edward was real and it was anything but rebound feelings. He made me feel safe and cared for, and I knew that he would never do to me what Jacob did.

I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts as a piece of clothing fell on my lap.

"Put this on," Alice demanded as I held the item in my hands as I stood up and placed it on the bed in front of me, examing it.

It was a warm looking grey ribbed-knitted sweater dress with a cowl neckline. I quickly stripped my sweatpants and UCLA sweater off, pulling the dress on over my head before adding a thick pair of tights and the knee high black boots Alice handed to me. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that I looked good in the getup.

"Ali, this looks great. I didn't even know that I had an outfit like this," I commented as I looked at her. When I saw the smug look that she gave me, I instantly knew where the outfit had come from and I felt stupid for thinking otherwise. I enveloped her in a bear hug as I whispered in her ear.

"I could kill you for shopping for me, but at this moment in time I couldn't be more grateful," I chuckled as I twirled in front of the mirror. I could see from the reflection in the mirror that Alice was smiling as she continued to dig in the bags now sitting on my bed. She gave a satisfied sigh as she found what she was looking for.

She smirked as she walked over to me, throwing a grey Isla Rule Pashmina over my shoulders. It looked good, but felt better as it was pure cashmere and two hundred and ten grade silk.

"There, you look perfect! Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you," Alice commented with a satisfied look on her face.

I couldn't help but agree as I gave my reflection the wink and grin before leaving the room to meet Edward downstairs.

**EPOV**

I stood at the end of the stairs, my hands sweaty and heart beating fast, waiting for Bella to make an appearence. Never, not once, not even with Tanya had I ever had a reaction like this. I was so nervous and all my insecurities came back in a rush.

Was it too soon for this? Was this a rebound case on behalf of us both?

Just when I was about to call for Jasper to have him let Bella know that today wasn't a good idea, I saw a silhouette at the top of the stairs, and all thought evaporated from my brain.

Walking down the stairs towards me was a goddess and I struggled to remember to breathe. Soon she stood before me, an angelic smile graced her face and she took my breath away. What was I worrying about? This was no rebound. This was me and Bella, it felt right.

"You're drooling," she chuckled.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her ear.

"You're beautiful angel," I whispered before pressing my lips to the apple of her cheek. She smiled up at me as I offered my arm.

"Shall we, my lady," I smirked as she took my arm and grinned up at me

"We shall," she laughed as we left the house.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this, of all places Edward had to take me to the The McCormick Tribune Ice Rink. It was an outdoor rink and the scenery was absolutly magnificant, but I couldn't enjoy it. As soon as I stepped onto that ice, I fell ass over head and all Edward could do was stand there, laughing before he helped me to my feet.

For the past half hour he had refused to let me go, just in case I went flying again as we skated around the rink. I swore that I would repay him for this one day before he finally had pity on me and helped me off the rink towards the seats.

"Ooh, ooh, aaaahhhhhhh," I moaned in relief as I took off the skates and slipped back on my knee high boots. Edward stood to the side, watching in amusement.

"You know Bella, I never knew that taking off skates could be so erotic. In fact, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on right now," he chuckled. I scowled at him before bending over and zipping up the boots. As soon as I stood up, he took my hand and led me over to where people were occupying some tables.

"Why don't you sit here while I get us some hot chocolate," he suggested as I sat at one of the vacant tables.

Without waiting for a reply, he walked over to the counter to order. I noticed a few people look his way, but thought nothing of it until some guy came out of nowhere and started taking pictures. The next thing I knew, I was been led out of the skating rink by Edward. We quickly headed towards his car where his driver James was waiting for us, flashes and questions being fired at us from all directions.

_"Edward, who is the girl you are with?"_

_"Edward, where is Tanya?"_

_"Miss, what's your name?"_

_"Miss, are you some money grabbing whore who is out to break up Hollywood's golden couple?"_

With that last question, I felt Edward stiffen next to me before handing me over to James as he turned to face the person in question. I could see Edward getting more and more pissed as the prick got more and more smug. I didn't see what happened next once James opened the car door and put me in before closing it again.

**EPOV**

_Miss, are you some money grabbing whore who is out to break up Hollywood's golden couple?"_

I stopped in my tracks as the douche behind me continued to throw questions at me. I quickly waved James over and handed him Bella before turning to face vile reporter.

"What the fuck is your problem? You have no right to speak that way in the presence of a lady," I spat, my voice full of venom. But all the reporter did was continue to smirk.

"I see that the girl means something to you Cullen. What is she? She must be a very expensive and good whore to have you satisfied and flaunting her," he said smugly.

I could see that he was itching for a fight, especially with all those cameras around us. But I would be fucked if I was going to give him one. I went to turn around and walk away, but he said the one thing that really made me see red.

"I must find out where she works, if she is good enough for the almighty Edward Cullen she will be good enough for me. She looks like she likes it rough. I wonder if she would like to be taken against her will," he sneered.

Suddenly, I didn't give a shit that there were paparazzi surrounding me with their cameras in my face. I turned around, my fists clenched tightly, blood pounding wildly inside my head, directly behind my eyes, Everything was crimson, red coating everything I saw in blood, just like his face was about to be.

He stood there, looking all smug while the red in my vision pulsed as I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face as hard as I could.

The impact was strong enough to send him flying to the ground, completely knocked off his feet. I was breathing heavily as I continued to punch his face before I felt a pair of arms pull me back and a pair of handcuffs slapped on my wrist before being placed inside a squad car.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**What do you think will happen now? What did you think of their first date before the drama happened?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out at the next update. **

**The next update is just finished and I will post it as soon as I get it back from my beta**

**You can find a picture of Bella's outfit on my Love Like Ours Pinterest page. The link is on my profile**

**I have written a Outtake of this story of Tanya and Jacob for Fandom4domme. Please donate. Its for a good cause and It may answer a lot of questions for you. The link is on my profile**

**I have just started a new story called Moving On (A fifty shades fanfiction). It is the first time that I wrote anything for other then a twilight fanfiction so if you are a fan of the fifty shades trilogy please check it out.**

**For all news, pictures and teasers for my stories then check out my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction or go to my twitter page robsessed1973**

**until next time**

**fiona**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I got for the last chapter. **

**I would like to give a shout out to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer LuvinTwilight143, shortcake0313, and frostedglaze**

**Beta'd by my good friend Heather Spaulding**

**All Characters and everything of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

_Previously_

_He stood there, looking all smug while the red in my vision pulsed as I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face as hard as I could. _

_The impact was strong enough to send him flying to the ground, completely knocked off his feet. I was breathing heavily as I continued to punch his face before I felt a pair of arms pull me back and a pair of handcuffs slapped on my wrist before being placed inside a squad car. _

**Chapter 20**

_**Friday 27th December 2013**_

**EPOV**

I have been sitting inside this jail cell, doing nothing but staring at these four walls for the better part of an hour. The officer in charge hadn't allowed me to make my one phone call, so I didn't even know if Bella was alright.

_"Cullen"_

I turned to see the asshole who arrested me smirking right to my face.

"You have a visitor, a beautiful brunette. I told her that she had to wait, that there was no special treatment for the almighty Edward Cullen," he laughed evilly. I was about to respond when I heard a familiar voice shouting.

_"You allow me to see him right now, his father and lawyer are on their way. I am the daughter of a police chief and I know a thing or two about the law. I know what you are doing right now is not ethical," _ Bella continued to yell.

I smiled in pride, my girl was fighting for me. I don't care what any one else says, she is my girl and I'm her man, if she will have me. I was almost afraid for the police officer who was getting the brunt of her temper, so I wasn't surprised when I saw the doors opening and Bella being escorted into the cells. As soon as she saw me she ran towards me and wrapped her hands around the bars.

"Edward, are you OK? I can't believe what happened. How did the police arrive to the scene so quickly? Do you think it was a set up" she asked all choked up. I admit that the thought had crossed my mind, but I put it in the back my mind for the moment so that I could concentrate on my girl. Instead I nodded as I slipped my fingers through the bars and stroked the apple of her right cheek.

"Look on the bright side, at least we will always remember our first date," I joked as I starred into her beautiful brown eyes.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT STUPID FUCKER!"

"Oh fuck," I mumbled as Gianna's furious face came into view.

"YOU! You can thank your lucky fucking stars that I was in Chicago visiting my family for Christmas. I can't believe that you would pull this shit with a reporter. If that wasn't bad enough, you had to pull it with Felix the Sleaze of all people," she snapped as she stormed towards the cell.

I looked down at the ground, not willing to see her glaring at me. She finally spoke again after a few seconds of silence.

"So, tell me what the fuck happened from the beginning, so that we will have our stories straight before Jason Jenks gets here," she suggested.

Jason Jenks is my lawyer and a fierce motherfucker. He is one of the best lawyers in the country and had gotten me out of more trouble than I was worth.

"Felix the Sleeze was talking shit about Bella and I snapped, end of story," I said in a frustration tone as I looked at Bella. Gianna followed my gaze and her eyes went wide.

"Since nobody bothered to introduce me. I'm guessing that you would be Bella," she said, her eyes remaining on my girl. I didn't get a chance to answer since the guard that had arrested me choose that moment to call my name.

_"Cullen"_

I smirked in his direction as he came closer and opened the cell doors.

"You can thank your fancy ass lawyer that you're being released. No charges will be filed. If it was up to me I would throw you into the state prision and throw away the fucking key, allow you to rot there while I hooked up with your girl here," he spat as he looked at Bella lustfully. I could feel the blood rush to my brain as he continued to fuck her with his eyes. I was about to lose it when Bella came to my rescue.

"Well, luckily for me, I don't speak asshole. What would I be doing with you when I have a decent guy like Edward," she said smugly. I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to stick up for us and from the look on Gianna's face, she was just as pleased. She grinned at Bella as if she had managed to pass some kind of test. The guard, on the other hand, looked liked he was sucking on a lemon as he hastily released me so that I could go home.

***~ALLO~***

As soon as James pulled up outside my parents estate, the paparazzi surrounded the vehicle as we tried to get out of the car. Thankfully Gianna took hold of Bella and walked her safely towards the house as I struggled to get through the reporters that swarmed me, screaming questions.

_"Edward, are you and Tanya yesterday's news?"_

_"Is this girl your new flavour of the month?"_

_"What did Felix Samson ask to get you all upset?"_

I continued to ignore them as I made my way to the door, but it was hard. I had always felt like I was able to handle the reporters, but this was getting out of hand. Gianna was always after me to get security but I had refused up until now. I was starting to have other thoughts now, especially since I wanted to have Bella in my life .

When I was with Tanya, she always welcomed the publicity. But Bella wasn't used to this life and if I was going to have any sort of relationship with her, I was going to have to put her first.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was surrounded by my parents, as well as Alice and Jasper, but I scanned the room to find the only person I wanted.

Finally my eyes fell on her sitting on the couch beside Gianna, looking as if she was about to faint. I hated that our first date had turned out like this, if she was willing to give me another chance then I would make it up to her. I knew that I needed to talk to Gianna about setting up a press conference. The vultures were going to be all over this, trying to find out who Bella was. When they found out that she was a student at UCLA and that she would be working on set of _Seduction_, everything would turn into a frenzy.

I could faintly hear my mother asking if I wanted something to eat, but I ignored her. Instead I went over to Bella and pulled her up, pressing my lips to her ear.

"Come for a walk with me," I whispered. She looked up at me wide-eyed before nodding and allowing me to take her outside. I needed to take her to my meadow that was behind my mother's garden. It was the place that I always went to when I was growing up and wanted to be alone. Nobody knew about it but me, but I wanted to share it with Bella.

We walked through my mother's rose garden, hand in hand, until we arrived at my happy place. I looked down at Bella as she scrunched her nose, taking in the beautiful scent that surrounded us as she looked around in awe.

It had been so long since I had last been there, I had forgotten just how beautiful it was during the winter. The entire meadow was covered with cherry pansies, english daisies, and snapdragons, the sight and smell was simply intoxicating. I gently took Bella's hand and led her over to where the willow tree was, taking off my jacket before laying it on the ground for her to sit on.

As soon as she was settled, I sat down next her as I once again took her hand in mine.

"Bella, please tell me what you are thinking," I begged, pressing my lips to the knuckles on her left hand before cradling them on my lap .

She smiled up at me as she stroked the outside of my thigh.

"I was thinking of the Crystal Swan you gave me for Christmas and that you promise to tell me the meaning behind it, but it must have slipped your mind," she said shyly.

I thought back to Christmas morning when she opened my gift to her. I knew that I wanted to tell her the meaning behind it but there wasn't a right time but it seems like there is no time like the present.

"The Crystal Swan is by Swarovski and designed by Anton Hirzinger. It comes with a black swan, which I have. When the white swan meets the black one, an unlikely scene that carries deep meaning, the love and attraction between the two completely different beings, proves that they are soulmates," I said nervously, hoping that she would understand where I was going with this.

She looked up at me, her eyes glassy as I stroked the apple of her cheek with my thumb.

"Bella, I don't know if this is the right time to tell you, but I am falling hard for you. I know that we are both getting out of long term relationships, but I would very much like for you to give me a chance to prove my feelings for you. A chance for us to put those two Swans together when the time is right," I cooed.

She opened her mouth to answer me, but I didn't give her the chance to speak. I smashed my lips to hers in a hot, passionate kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss.

"Oh Bella...baby...yes," I moaned as I grabbed a handful of her ass, pulling her flush against my growing erection.

"Oh fuck," she mumbled as my hands and lips trailed down her stomach.

"Fuck...so..smooth...so warm," I whimpered, my voice filled with lust as she pressed herself to me and rubbed her legs together all at once.

"Fuck, Bella! I want you! Right here, right now," I whispered into her mouth. I felt her freeze suddenly before pulling away. I couldn't help but wonder if I had read things all wrong, didn't she want me as much as I wanted her?

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you wanted me...wanted this..us," I said, ashamed that I had read it all wrong. I slowly started to get up, only to be stopped by Bella grabbing my arm.

"Edward, don't go! You need to know that I do want this...want us but..."she paused. I could see that she was embarrassed about what she was about to say, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to calm her.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. This won't work if we are not totally honest with each other," I said. She looked me in the eyes before looking away again, obviously nervous about what she was about to say. Nothing could had prepared me for what came out of her mouth.

"I have never done anything like this before. I have never touched a man under his clothes, never felt a man inside me," she whispered looking down at her hands. For the first time in my life I was stunned into silence for about a second and a half.

"But..But..Jacob," I stuttered as she continued to look at her hands. I could see the beautiful blush on her cheeks as she spoke.

"I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I wanted to wait, he seemed to understand and support my decision. That was obviously a front, since he hooked up with a no good skank like Leah," she mumbled, obviously feeling embarrassed by these turn of events.

Suddenly my shock turned to joy as it finally hit me. Bella, my Bella, was a virgin, untouched by her asshole ex. That meant that when I made love to her for the first time, she would be mine and mine alone. I would be her first and if I played my cards right, I would be her last.

I continued to grin like a lunatic as I got up off the grass and held out my hand to help her up. Once she was steady on her feet, I pulled her tightly against my body and pressed my lips to hers in a soft, but passionate kiss. We continued like this for several minutes before she pulled away to catch her breath. But I refused to allow my lips to leave her body as I kissed down to her neck.

"You're mine and I'm yours, Isabella. It is you and me against the world now baby," I whispered as I kissed her collarbone, looking into her eyes that were shining with joy. I continued to smile down at her as I lifted her hand and pressed my lips to her palm as we walked away from our meadow, back to my parents house.

**Love it/ Hate it?**

**Please Please review and let me know your thoughts. If you have any ideas on how you would like to see this story going, I would love to hear them **

**There will be a small time jump in the next chapter**

**The first, tenth and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out at the next chapter**

**For all teasers, pictures and news of all my stories you can go to my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction or check out my pinterest page for update pictures of this story**

**you can also find me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan or twitter Robsessed1973**

**see you soon**

**fiona**


	21. Chapter 21

A Love Like Ours

**A/N**

**I can't say sorry enough for the long wait in between chapters but hopefully you won't hold it against me. **

**I would like to give a shoutout to the first, tenth and twentith reviewer of the last chapter LuvinTwilight143, Twilightfanatic85 and Kate Cullen2539**

**Beta'd by HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight characters and quotes**

_Previously_

_I continued to grin like a lunatic as I got up off the grass and held out my hand to help her up. Once she was steady on her feet, I pulled her tightly against my body and pressed my lips to hers in a soft, but passionate kiss. We continued like this for several minutes before she pulled away to catch her breath. But I refused to allow my lips to leave her body as I kissed down to her neck. _

_"You're mine and I'm yours, Isabella. It is you and me against the world now baby," I whispered as I kissed her collarbone, looking into her eyes that were shining with joy. I continued to smile down at her as I lifted her hand and pressed my lips to her palm as we walked away from our meadow, back to my parents house. _

_11th January 2014_

**EPOV**

For the past three days, I had woken up with the biggest smile on my face. I loved the fact that Bella was the first person I saw when I walked on the set of my new film as she greeted me with a smile and a starbucks.

Ever since we had returned from Chicago, our newly formed relationship had been tested by the appearence of Jake the snake. It seemed that everywhere Bella went, he was snizzling around. Luckily, she was now away from campus three days a week, so the chances of bumping into him were slim. Surprisingly, I hadn't seen or heard anything from Tanya, maybe it finally sunk in to her bleach blonde head that we were truly over.

Gianna had been on my back repeatedly about releasing a statement on what had happened with Felix and to announce my relationship with Bella, I kept putting it off. I loved the fact that our relationship was new and just about us, but once I announced it that bubble would burst, I wanted to protect that bubble and keep it a secret for as long as possible.

I look at my watch and saw that it was exactly 7:45 am. I couldn't believe that I was late, especially the fact that I should have been on set at 7:30 am. I walked out the door and saw Mitchell Evans, my new Chauffeur/Bodyguard, waiting with the back door of my new Mercedes-Benz E Class open for me to get in. I quickly zipped up my jacket and got in.

Ten minutes later Mitchell was slowing down so as to avoid injuring the teenage girls that waited all night outside Summet Entertainment just to catch a glimpse of me and who were now banging their fists on the windows and the doors of the car. This was the part I hated.

_"I love you Edward!"_

_"Marry me Edward!"_

_"I want to make you happy Edward!"_

Finally after what seemed like forever, Mitchell got past the crazy teenage girls and was pulling into the parking lot of Summet Entertainment.

As soon as I saw _my _Bella sitting on the steps of my trailer waiting for me and holding a cup from Starbucks, my heart skipped a beat as it began to soar.

"Well, hello there beautiful! I missed you," I purred as she held out a latte to me with a smile.

"Hello there handsome! I missed you too," she grinned as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, using a bit of pressure.

She responded quickly, leaning her head in for a kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with my own. She kissed me back with more force then I had thought possible from her. Shocked, I stayed still for a moment before I grinned and deepened the contact. When I licked and sucked on her bottom lip, she moaned softly and her arms wrapped around my neck.

We were so lost in our kiss, we didn't hear anyone coming approaching until someone cleared their throat.

I turned around to find Lauren's pissed off face and I swear she had never been as ugly as she was in this moment. She looked like she was ready to kill as she looked Bella up and down.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that it is in your job description to be flirting with the male star. If I where you, I would run along and do what you were hired to do, get me a bubbly water," she snarled before she waved her hand to dismiss her. Instead of letting Bella go, I just wrapped my arm around her neck and held her close.

"I don't care who you think you are Lauren, but if I where you I wouldn't speak to my girlfriend that way. As far as getting you a bubbly water, I do believe that you have a assistant for that," I spat. Lauren actually had the nerve to look taken aback by my tone, but she quickly recovered.

"Girlfriend! Why? She's a nobody," she spat. I was about to answer when my little spitfire spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, I am someone. I'm Edward's someone and judging from my watch, I'm not supposed to start work for another good ten minutes. Right now you are biting into our free time, so why don't you just scurry away," she smirked before lifting her face to mine. I smiled down at her before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. I heard Lauren huff in frustration before she stomped away on her heals as I kissed my girl.

**BPOV**

To say that the past few days hadn't been the best of my life would be telling a lie. I knew that Edward was hesitating on going public with our relationship, but I couldn't care less . His attempt at protecting me was romantic in a way, kind of like Romeo and Juliet.

All day I was sitting in the directors chair as I watched the filming while taking notes. I didn't recall what I wrote, my main focus was on Edward, he looked completely hot when he was in character. The only thing getting on my last nerve was Lauren Mallory, who continued to throw dirty looks my way. The exception being when they were in the middle of a kissing scene, then she smirked smugly at me. I didn't mind in the least, I knew that Edward wasn't enjoying the kiss, but it was part of his job and I understood that.

After nine hours of filming and me taking notes, they finally called it a day. Edward ran towards me and crushed his lips to mine.

"Give me fifteen minutes to get this stuff off my face, there is a place I would like to take you, just the two of us," he said, waggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous he looked before he gave me one last peck on the cheek and legged it over to his trailer. I smiled as I watched him walk away. I was so invested in his ass that I didn't hear footsteps coming up behind me until she started talking.

"You actually believe that he is in love with you, don't you," said the nasally voice that I come to hate. I decided to ignore her and went to pick up my stuff, but it was obvious that she hadn't finished yet.

"Why would he want you, when he could have a woman like myself or Tanya on his arm? You are nothing but a passing fling before he comes running to me," she smirked. I had finally had enough of the blonde bimbo so I turned around to let loose and told her exactly what I thought of her.

"Listen to me you bubble headed bimbo, I don't care what you have to say to me, but never insult my relationship with Edward. I know bitches like you, you think you can get anything and everyone. I know that even with your fake hair, tits, mouth, and ass not to mention your fame and money you still can't get Edward and it is eating you up inside. I'm going to give you a bit of advice, go find someone else to blow and leave _my_ man alone. He doesn't want you and never will," I spat out, my voice laced with venom.

I saw her struggle for a decent comeback, but when she started to say something her expression rapidly changed from hatred and anger to seductiveness.

"Hi Eddie, can you please set this little girl straight? I mean, we are doing this film together and it only right that the two stars be together," she said sweetly.

I turned to look at Edward and noticed that his face was red with anger. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at me for the way I had spoken to his co-star.

"Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you I am not interested in you, not now, not ever. You're nothing but a silicone barbie, not my type at all. Give it a rest and stop with your obsession with me so that we can work on this film without further problems. I don't appreciate you speaking that way to my girlfriend, unless you apologise to her this instant, we will have a problem," he sneered. I could see that Lauren had been stunned into silence before finally mumbling 'sorry' under her breath and stomping away on her four inch heels.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and tugged me back so that I lay against his chest. I hummed in contentment as he nibbled on my left ear.

"Do you know how sexy you looked, putting that tramp in her place," he cooed as he nibbled.

"Hmmmmmmm," I moaned as he placed small kisses on my collar bone before pulling away.

"Come on, there's a place I want to take you so that we can be alone," he said taking my hand and backpack before walking me towards his car.

***~ALLO~***

_12th January 2014_

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head before turning off the alarm that sat on my bedside table. I looked around my dorm room as a wave of sadness swept over me.

Today would be the first day in two weeks that I wouldn't be with Edward, I needed to keep to the arrangement with my professors and attend class twice a week and on set three times a week. I could not help but miss him and it was only the first week. Thankfully we had plans for him to meet me after my final class and go to his place to be alone. I would probably be a mess when I had to go back and attend classes full time at the end of the eight weeks.

I sleepily threw the blankets off me as I sat up on the edge of the bed before looking into my full length mirror. Ever since New Years, Edward had made it a point of tell me how beautiful I was, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of my hair looking like a haystack and my eyes red from sleep. If he saw me at that second, he would have probably run the other way.

I yawned for the second time as I got up off the bed and went over to my wardrobe, and lay out my outfit for the day before grabbing my toiletries to take a shower before Alice used all the hot water.

After a ten minute shower, I dried myself off and went to put on the clothes I had laid out. Because it was promising to be a hot California day, I had decided to dress in a pair of wildfox denim, high waist washed shorts and black slim ribbed tank top. To complete my outfit I added the mixed stone fine ring set bracelets and a pair of ray-ban sunglasses that Alice had gotten me for Christmas.

Once I finished putting my outfit on, I threw on my favourite chuck taylor canvas high-top sneakers and was good to go.

I looked at my watch and saw that I still had a good forty-five minutes before I needed to get to my first class, so I decided to treat myself to a nice cup of latte at the campus cafe. I just hoped and prayed that I don't bump into Jacob. For the past week, he had seemed to be everywhere I went. I could hardly do anything about it because he wasn't doing any harm. He was just standing and watching my every move, it was starting to freak me out a little.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out, passing by Alice who was still snoring and grunting in bed for the five minute walk across campus.

As soon as I walked through the double doors of the cafe, it took everything I had not to turn and walk out the same way that I just walked in, The first thing I saw was Quil and Embry, glaring evilly at me, I tried to pretend that their presence didn't bother me as I went up to the counter and ordered a low fat latte from the over eager server.

I could feel the eyes of Jacob's two buddies glaring holes into my back, so as soon as I had my coffee in my hand, I practically ran out of the cafe.

Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten far when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but shudder when I heard the last person I thought would be here speak.

_"Hello Isabella."_

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please ten seconds of your time and review and let me know your thoughts. I love reading all reviews as much as you enjoy getting updates**

**The first, tenth, and twentith reviewer will receive a shout out and the first 3 reviewers who guess who tapped Bella on the shoulder right will receive a teaser for the next chapter which will reveal who the mystery person is. **

**You can find pictures of Bella's outfit on either my pinterest page or in my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction**

**You can also find me on twitter Robsessed1973 or instagram fionarobsessedkeenan**

**until next time**

**fiona**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Love Like Ours**

**A/N**

_**I'm BACKKKKKKKK!**_

_**I know a lot of my readers thought I was abandoning my stories but I promise you that is not the case. I have suffered from a severe case of writers block and hopefully have it under control now. **_

_**I hope you can forgive me. **_

_**The next few chapters of A Love Like Ours will be Unbeta'd**_

_**I would like to give a shout out to my first, tenth and twentith reviewer of the last chapter. Taylor9901, Vamps09, and Kate Cullen2539 **_

_**This Chapter is Beta'd by HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**_

_**All Twilight Characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Previously**_

I could feel the eyes of Jacob's two buddies glaring holes into my back, so as soon as I had my coffee in my hand, I practically ran out of the cafe.

Unfortuntely, I hadn't gotten far when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but shudder as I heard the last person I thought would be there speak.

_"Hello Isabella."_

_12th January 2014_

BPOV

"Isabella, I'm sorry about this but I really need to speak to you. Is there any place private we can go?"

I was stunned into silence, I couldn't believe that Rosalie Cullen was here and wanted to speak privately. The last time we had seen each other, she was ready to kill me just to remove me from her brother's life. Now, it was almost as if she was nervous about what she wanted to speak to me about. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had five minutes to spare before class began.

"Rosalie, I have a class to go to and cannot be late. Now is not a good time for your insults," I explalined but as soon as I spoke those words, she looked down to the ground, with her eyes shinning with tears.

"Please Isabella! I know how I treated you and you have no reason to trust me but I need to speak to someone. If I don't, I can only see matters getting worse. Please, I don't know anyone else to turn to for help," she cried out. I could tell she was sincere so I looked down at my watch and saw that I had another two minutes to get to class.

"Ok Rosalie, I'm going to give you a chance but I need to attend this lecture. It is now 8_am, so I can meet you at 9am in the campus cafe. My next class will be 11_am so we will have time to talk then," I said as I took a last sip of my coffee before throwing the paper cup into a nearby bin.

She nodded, her eyes still full of tears but this time she looked more hopeful.

"Thanks Isabella, I promise you won't regret this," she sniffed. I nodded before starting to walk away but not before speaking one last time.

"Make sure that I don't," I said before walking through the double doors towards my class about production in film, television and media.

**~*ALLO*~**

The hour long class flew by. I could tell that Larry was impressed with the notes that I had from my experence on the movie set, even after only one week. He was so impressed, he asked me to write an essay on my first week for my next class. I started walking across the campus towards the cafe, so deep in thought that I didn't register someone come up from behind me and grab my arm.

_"Bella," _ said the last voice I ever wanted to hear. I turned around to look into Jacob's angry eyes.

"What the fuck do you want," I growled but he looked unaffected.

"Do not take that tone with me Isabella! I think it is about time you came back to me," he snarled, gripping my arm so hard I groaned in pain.

"Let me go Jake," I begged, tears swimming in my eyes. All he did was laugh.

"No, you're coming with me. Your mine and always will be," he spat out as he tried to drag me away, only to be stopped by a blonde figure.

"Let her go!"

He looked at Rosalie and the look thrown her way, frightened me even more.

"Mind your own business, blondie," he snarled. She was about to say something else, but what she saw behind him stopped her.

"Security, this man is trying to take this woman against her will," she yelled.

Jacob looked behind me before whispering, 'This is not over, you're mine,' and running away before security got to us.

"Are you alright, miss?"

I nodded before the officer gave me one last look and walked away. I turned towards Rosalie and smiled.

"Thanks Rosalie, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't turned up like you did," I said sincerely. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm just thankful that I stepped outside to get some fresh air and saw that creep," she said as we walked over to the cafe.

I walked up to the counter and ordered a low fat latte while Rosalie ordered a cappuccino. As soon as we sat down I noticed her twindling her thumbs, showing how nervous she was, but I wasn't going to say anything before she did.

"Isabella, first I want to tell you how sorry I am about everything I have done and said. I hope you can forgive me," she said nervously. I still didn't say anything, so she continued.

"I need you to help me with what I am going to tell you, but I also need you to promise me that what I am going to say won't get back to Edward," she said, but I shook my head.

"Rosalie I will help if I can, but Edward and I are at the beginning of a relationship there is no way I can keep secrets from him. I won't volunteer the information, but if he asks I am not going to lie," I explained as she nodded her head.

"To explain my situation, I am going to have to start at the beginning. I remember the day Edward told us he had met Tanya and was going to bring her home to meet us. I was so excited, I knew who she was. Not only was her father Eleazer Beaulieu, the Hollywood film director but her mother was my idol, Carmen Beaulieu was a famous french model and actress, I felt that if I was to become her friend, it would be my ticket to becoming the model and actress that I had always dreamed of being," she said as she took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"When he introduced her to my parents, you could easily tell they didn't like her, but all I could see was Hollywood in my future, so for that reason she became my best friend. Over time, I saw how fake she was and the way she pretty much controlled everything Edward did. I slowly decided to distance myself from her, but that idea was shot to hell one afternoon," she said, taking a deep breath.

I desperately wanted to ask her what she wanted my help with, the last thing I wanted to do during my free period was listen about my boyfriend's stuck-up ex. But I didn't have to wait for long before she continued.

"I was late by three weeks, had been throwing up for a while, and my breasts were tender. I knew that I was pregnant before I even took the test, but all I could think about was that I was going to lose my figure, that I would have no chance of a modeling career. I went to one of those clinic's in downtown Chicago and they verified what I already knew."

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears as she continued.

"My entire family, including Emmett, are anti abortion. I knew that if they had any idea of what I was about to do, they would disown me. I couldn't be without my family so I thought I could go through with having the abortion, that nobody would be any the wiser. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side when I bumped into Tanya as she collected her birth control tablets. I explained everything to her and begged her to keep my secret. She promised that she would, and because of that I gave her another chance and spoke of her kindly to my parents. Of course, Edward was happy to see me getting on so well with her. But it didn't last, because her true colours came out when you came into Edward's life..." she paused to take a sip of her coffee and I knew that this was very hard for her to speak about.

"She felt so threatened that it wasn't even funny so when she contacted me and told me that she had found out from a friend that Edward was all over you at some Christmas party, I was furious at my brother, I honestly thought that he loved Tanya and I thought she was a decent enough person due to the fact that she had kept my secret. When she played the part of an upset girlfriend and told me that she couldn't bare it if she lost him, I saw red because she had me convinced that my brother was screwing around on her. I promised her that I would keep her updated and that was what I did when I contacted her, telling her that he had invited you for Christmas. She instantly invited herself as my guest, I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted that I owed her so I had no choice but to go along with her wishes, but now it has gone too far and she is threatening me to put a stop to your relationship with my brother, otherwise she will tell everyone my shameful secret," she sobbed.

I could tell that she was really sorry about everything, but she had put herself in this position and I was seriously not in the mood for the pity party that she was throwing for herself. I also didn't like the fact that she was putting me in the middle of all her shit .

"Rosalie, what do you want me to do about all of this? From what you are telling me, your lies are starting to catch up with you. The only way to get out of this is to tell your family the truth," I said, but she looked back at me coldly. Now the real Rosalie coming out.

"Or you can put a stop to your relationship with my brother, allow him and Tanya to make up," she snapped. I had had enough of this, I should have known that she wasn't sorry for anything. All she wanted was for her secret to remain a secret. I stood up from the table and was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"How can you be so selfish Isabella? If this gets out, I could lose my family, Emmett, everything. But you can put a stop to that. I will repeat this one last time, please leave my brother alone," she begged, but all I did was get even more angry at her words.

"This has nothing to do with me Rosalie. If your secret gets out then it is because you are the most selfish individual. You put yourself before an innocent baby that should have had a chance at life. You asked me for help, so here it is. I am going to give you one week to come clean to your family, or I will tell Edward everything that you told me. This is your one chance of making things right with your family, of getting Tanya off your back. Are you going to take it," I asked before grabbing my school bag as Rosalie glared at me, but she needed to get in the last word.

"I knew it, you are a no good social climbing whore who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. One day, my brother is going to open up his eyes and see you for what you really are. When he does, god help you," she snarled as I walked away with my head held high.

**~*ALLO*~**

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I could barely register what the professors were saying. All I heard was Rosalie telling me to leave the guy I have fallen in love with, just so that she could keep her sick secret.

As soon as I finished my last class of the day, I raced out of the building to find Mitchell waiting in the campus parking lot to take me to Edward. I couldn't wait until I was safe and sound in his arms, to pretend that this day had never happened.

Mitchell smiled as he opened the back door for me. I got in eagerly and before I knew it, we were on the road towards Edward's townhouse.

As he pulled up outside, the music was so loud that I could clearly hear the music from inside.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

I opened the door with the spare key that Edward had given me the day before and was caught completely by surprise at the sight that I saw in front of me.

Smack dab in the middle of the living room, stood my handsome man with a red rose in between his teeth. He was holding two flutes of champagne, the scented candles and flowers that surrounded him were completely overwhelming. I was so surprised that I was stunned into silence as I stood there like an idiot.

"Good evening Isabella, I missed you today," he purred as he placed the two flutes onto a table, taking the rose from between his teeth and holding it out for me to take.

After several seconds, I found the will to move as I took the rose from him, holding it up to my nose to take in the sweet scent before standing on my toes and pressing my lips to his.

"I missed you too," I said sweetly. He smiled down at me before taking me into his arms.

"Dance with me," he requested and suddenly I was a little nervous. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin the romantic mood by injuring him with my two left feet. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, he placed his hands under my arms, lifted me effortlessly on top of his feet, and held me close.

He started to move as he sang softly into my ear.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

He continued to sing as he swung me around the floor until the song faded. I was about to step off his feet when he pressed his lips to mine in a long and passionate kiss.

He pulled back after several minutes to allow us to catch our breath and looked down at me with clouded eyes. He spoke the words that made my heart skip a beat.

"Isabella I know that we have only known each other a short time, but I can honestly say that you are the one that I have waited my entire life for. I love you Bella. I'm so in love with you," he said, his voice dripping with pure adoration and love.

I knew that I loved him too, but instead of saying those words, I showed him by giving him the very gift I had kept safe for the man I loved.

"Edward, I want you. Please take me. I'm yours."

_**Song - A thousand years by christina perri**_

_**Love it/Hate it?**_

_**Was Rosalie who you expected? What did you think of her story? Do you still believe that she is a bitch or simply desperate?**_

_**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. I take all ideas on board and they all help me with upcoming chapters. **_

_**The first, tenth and twentith reviewers will as always receive a shout out at the next chapter. **_

_**I hope to have the next one up in the next week, two at the most. **_

_**You can find all news, information, teasers, pictures of my stories on my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction. **_

_**For all who love both twilight and fifty shades, check out my other story Moving On. **_

_**You can find all pictures from this story on my pinterest page. Link is on my profile. **_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Fiona**_


	23. Outtake 1

**A Love Like Ours Outtake**

**A/N**

**This is an Outtake of A Love Like Ours about what happened with Jacob and Tanya after Tanya got thrown out of the Cullen's at Christmas. **

**Written orignally for Fandom 4 Domme. **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding. **

**All Characters and quotes remain the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

Tanya and Jake

Summary:

Feeling hurt and humiliated after Edward's dismissal of their relationship, Tanya runs back to LA to where she meets with Jacob Black the ex boyfriend of the girl who has replaced her on Edward's arm in a bar one night. They decide to work together and put together a plan to tear the new couple apart. Outtake of my twilight fanfiction story A Love Like Ours. Tanya/Jacob

**Tanya's Pov**

_**15th January 2014**_

I took a look around the rundown bar that was in a sleazy part of LA, if only my parents could see their model daughter now. I started to chuckle to myself as I downed a third dirty martini and continued to feel sorry for myself about the breakup of my relationship with Edward.

I was the daughter of Carmen Beaulieu, the once famous french actress and model, and Eleazer Beaulieu, a film director who worked on several hollywood films. After being raised by such a high society family, I had the world at my feet. I had known since I was twelve years old that I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps and to have a marrage like theirs. My mother supported my dreams and coached me on how to attract a suitable life partner.

The first time I saw Edward Cullen was at Paris Hiton's birthday party at the Ritz Carlton in Fort Lauderdale where I had been modeling for the cover of Miami Shoot Magazine. We locked eyes from across the room and I had been immediately stunned by his beautiful green eyes. He was easily the most beautiful man I had ever seen and in my line of business, I had met a lot of beautiful men. I heard my mother's voice in my head, saying 'he was the one' and in that instant I knew that I had to make him mine.

I asked around the party about him and found out that he was quite shy for an up and coming actor. I smiled, knowing I could make him the envy of all men and make every women in the world wish they were me, that they had him on their arm.

I watched him leave the party but not before he flashed me a panty dropping smile. That was when I knew that he was in fact mine for the taking but I needed to fuck the shyness out of him.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be at the beginning, but once I had my present fuck buddy, James Lioyd, befriend him everything was easy sailing from then on. James was a small supporting actor as well as a player, he was not someone I was willing to have on my arm or to share my life with, but he had a good sized dick and was an awesome fuck.

James took Edward under his wing and showed him all the hotspots in LA. He always made sure that I would know where he was so that I could show up when they least expected me too. That was until James got sick of Eddie goodie two shoes hanging around with him and confonted me, telling me that either I introduced myself to him soon or the deal was off. He thought that Edward was starting to bring him down, so we arranged for me to bump into him casually at Breaking Dawn, a popular hang out for all celebrities in LA.

As soon as I walked into the VIP room of the nightclub, I felt a set of green eyes watching me intently. I looked in that direction and saw the man of my dreams looking at me with what could only be lust. He ignored what ever James was saying, strood across the room, stopping in front of me before taking my hand and placing his lips on my knuckles as he flashed that panty dropping smile.

"Hello, my name is Edward," he said shyly. I smiled as I pressed myself closer to him.

"I'm Tanya," I answered seductively. He face turned beet read and I felt my panties dampen. We spent the rest of the night in the VIP room, talking and making out.

It took me a solid two months to break Edward free from his shyness and get him into my bed, but when I did, it was so worth the wait. He was a loving and sweet person and after that first time it was almost as if he had flipped a switch, neither one of us could get enough of each other.

The first time he took me home to meet his parents, I didn't care in the least bit because I knew parents loved me. I mean, why shouldn't they? I was the daughter of Carmen and Eleazer Beaulieu, every parent dreamed of having me as a daughter-in-law.

In the end, I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as Edward introduced me to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they looked at me as if I was shit on the bottom of their shoe. They were polite enough and the only saving grace was Rose. She was so accepting that it was stupid. She talked me up to Esme and Carlisle, but it went in one ear and out the other. Thankfully, Edward refused to listen to his parents dislike for me and teamed up with Rose to keep me in their lives.

Two years has passes since that first meeting with Carlisle and Esme, but they never warmed up to me, even though I was as sweet as sugar around them. Edward's love on the other hand grew and grew, so I milked it for all it was worth. Rose started getting suspicious of me, but the day that I found her having an abortion at that Seaview Clinic in downtown Chicago was a good day

Rose explained to me that there was no way that she was ready to be a mother, more than that she refused to lose her figure. She also told me that nobody, not even Edward, Emmett, or her parents knew about this, that she didn't want them to know. She knew that she would be disowned by the entire Cullen Clan if they ever found out due to the fact that they were all against abortion. I promised that I would keep her secret, but my silence would come at a price that I would collect some other time. From that day on I was Rose's best friend.

Edward was so in love with me and I was in love with him, we had the perfect relationship. While at the same time, I had James as my fuck buddy on the side to satisfy me when Edward wasn't up to the task. Everything was perfect until the day that Isabella Swan came into our lives.

When Edward told me that the film studio had chosen a student to intern on the set of his new movie, I wasn't bothered. In my head all I saw was a pimply faced drama major who was so ugly that they could get a job behind the camera.

But all those thoughts were dashed the day my old school friend Lauren rang me and explained in detail how my Eddie was all over the bitch. I knew then that she was a threat and that she had to go. I contacted Rosalie and told her that it was payback time if she wanted me to keep her little secret. I told her briefly what I wanted and she agreed on the condition that her secret remained just that, a secret.

When she rang me and told me that the little whore was invited along with Jasper and his girlfriend for Christmas, I immediately saw red. I told her to explain to her parents that I was joining the Cullen clan for Christmas as her guest and she silently agreed. Even though she hesitated. I didn't really care. I needed to get the bitch out of our lives for good.

I had been so excited to see Edward's surprised but happy face when he saw that I had left my family to join him for Christmas, but the look on his face clearly showed that he might be surprised but he was not happy. If anything he looked annoyed, but I pretended not to notice when I threw my arms around his neck and squealed in mock excitement. I had to bite my lip from laughing when I heard him stutter his words.

As soon as _my Eddie _introduced Isabella to me, I made sure that she knew that her attempts to be nice was wasted on me. Instead I showed my dislike for her and made it known that she had an enemy for life. It made me so angry when I saw Eddie putting an arm around her and going all protective that I couldn't keep my feelings inside.

"Oui, je sais, Rose m'a dit et je suis en colère parce que vous avez apporté ce rien putain de passer Noël avec vous, quand vous m'avez toujours dit que c'était seulement la famille (Yes I know, Rose told me and I am upset because you brought this nothing whore to spend Christmas with you, when you always told me that it was only family)," I spat. I could see Eddie turn red with fury at my words but it was the all high and mighty Esme that stuck up for the little slut.

"Tanya, Bella est un invité dans cette maison et vous la traiter avec respect. Maintenant, si je vous entends parler trop ou d'elle comme ça à nouveau, alors vous serez expulsé d'ici sur le cul maigre.(Tanya, Bella is a guest in this house and you will treat her with respect. Now if I hear you speak too or about her like that again, then you will be kicked out of here on your skinny ass)

DO. . ," she snapped.

I couldn't believe that my boyfriend's mother was saying these things to me. ME, TANYA BEAULIEU, and Eddie was simply standing there and letting her do so.

When Eddie showed me to my room, I thought that we were going to have some fun times, but instead he unleashed his anger on me. He even told me to apologise to the bitch, but like hell was that ever going to happen. Who was the mousy little whore and why did she have them all wrapped around her little finger. I needed to put a stop to it sooner rather then later.

The next morning, I warned Rose of her part in all this and told her that if she didn't come through for me I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when her beloved family found out her shameful little secret. She promised me that she would come through for me, so I stood around the corner and listened to her telling Isabella off. Shortly after that confrontation I saw the dorky looking pixie and Jasper go in to tell Rose that if she didn't make nice then they were all going to leave for LA. I almost laughed with glee when he said that Eddie would join them. But my laughter quickly turned hostile when _my Eddie _came around the other corner. He didn't even notice me standing there as he stormed into the room to tell Rose that Bella was his guest, that I was her's, and that he didn't even want me here. Then, to make matters worse, he made her say sorry to the whore before she stormed out.

When I saw him sitting in the kitchen having breakfast with everyone, I plastered a smile on my face and laid claim to him in front of his whole family. But when he ignored my presence and started to make plains with the whore and pixie, I immediately saw red and blew up, spitting a string of sentences out in french. I was so mad and jealous that I forgot there were anyone other then Eddie, Isabella, and myself in the room. That was until the usually calm Esme lost her cool and ordered me out of the house.

I expected Eddie to unleash his anger on me, but what I didn't see coming was the way he threw me out of the house with my suitcase, shouting that it was over between us.

AS IF! I would determine when we were finished and I wasn't through with him yet. So I gave him a little breathing room, texted Rose, and asked her to get me out of there before checking myself into the master suite at the The Langham hotel. I still had the spare key for the Cullen home, but when I made a surprise visit on Christmas morning it looked like the surprise was on me. When I saw that whore's tongue down _my Eddie's _throat in front of his entire family, I once again tried to show everyone who he belonged to, only to be thrown out on my ass once again.

I knew that he didn't mean any of it, he was MINE! But _Isabella _had bewitched him with her slutty ways, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I went back to my hotel to gather my belongings together and arranged for the first available flight to LA. I would need to put together a plan to break the spell that Isabella had over him and get my Eddie back.

***~*~ALLO OUTTAKE~*~***

I was back in LA and had been staying at the Four Seasons Beverely Hills Wilshire in the Veranda Suite for the past two weeks. It had a king size bed, as well as a desk, and a sofa bed, a walk-in closet, and a lavish marble bathroom. It wasn't what I was used to, but it was the best I could find for an extended stay.

Even after two weeks, I still wasn't any closer to getting Eddie back. From what I could see in the newspaper articles and on the TV news, Isabella was getting too comfortable being on his arm. Eddie continued to be completely unaware of just how big of an attention seeking whore she was.

The last thing I wanted to do for yet another evening was to continue brooding in my hotel room. James was unavailable, so I needed to entertain myself. That was how I ended up in a sleazy, rundown bar called MEYER'S.

I had just finished my dirty martini and ordered my fourth one, when I felt someone sit next to me at the bar.

"What is a beautiful woman like Tanya Beaulieu doing in a bar like this, in downtown LA?"

I turned to face the guy sitting next to me and smiled flirtatiously. He was an attractive Native American with long black hair and black eyes. 'Yes, he would do for tonight,' I thought, he obviously knew who I was.

"I was bored in my hotel room, sick of the fact that everytime I switched on the TV, I saw my boyfriend Edward with the slut known as Isabella Swan. So I decided to go out and get drunk," I pouted.

Even in the dark, I could see the guy's face turn from flirtatious to hostile as soon as I mentioned Eddie. I wondered what his problem was, but thankfully I didn't have to wait to long to find out.

"Oh yes, I have heard of _wonderful_ Edward Cullen. He stole Isabella from me, she had been my girl for most of my life. I would love nothing more then to break him in two," he spat, his voice laced with venom.

I couldn't believe my good luck as the guy continued to spit out shit about my Eddie. I may have just found a way to get him back after all, having a bit of fun at the same time as a plan began to form in my brain.

"You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," I smiled in triumph as I placed my hand on his bicep. He smiled down at me as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my ear.

"First I should introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black," he whispered as he started nibbling on my ear.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe my luck when I walked into MEYER'S bar and saw Tanya Beaulieu, sitting at the bar nursing what could only be some kind of cocktail. I looked around to see if her boyfriend was around but of course he was no where to be seen. Edward Cullen was too high and mighty to be seen in a place like this.

I had known Bella since the first time Charlie brought her to La Push for a visit, shortly after her dead beat mother left them when she was only five years old. I had always seen her as more than my best friend, but when we were twelve years old and she started to grow breasts I realised that I loved her. We were thirteen when I asked her to be my girlfriend and shared our first kiss. I couldn't think of a single childhood memory that didn't involve her, we were inseparable.

Bella had always made it known that she wanted to wait for the perfect time to have sex, but as of today she still hasn't given in to me, so when Leah offered herself to me on a silver plate I could hardly say no.

Leah had always let it been known that she wanted me, that she was jealous of Bella for having me. But I made it clear to her that Bella was the kind of girl you would marry while having a mistress on the side to satisfy your needs.

She had been keeping me more than satisfied for the past two years. I knew that playing around behind my girlfriend's back with her worst enemy was an asshole thing to do, but I was only human.

I honestly thought that us moving away to LA and attending UCLA together would be the making of us, but thanks to the fucked internship, all my plans were screwed. I needed to get my Isabella back, the only way I could do that was to get her away from Edward Cullen and fuck up her internship.

I had slowly started to give up, but the second I saw Tanya sitting in the very bar I loved to go to, a plan started to form in my head. She obviously must have been as pissed off about Edward and Bella as I was, so if we could put our heads together we could easily tear the two apart.

With that thought in mind, I slowly walked over to the bar and took the seat next to her, ordering myself a beer. The best thing about the place was that they didn't care about serving alcohol to an obviously underage teenager. I quickly took a long drink from the bottle before turning to the beautiful blonde sitting next to me.

"What is a beautiful woman like Tanya Beaulieu doing in a bar, in downtown LA," I asked seductively.

She turned towards me and smiled, I couldn't help but mentally fist pump the air. 'Yes, I am going to have Edward Cullen's girl in my bed before the night is out.'

"I was bored in my hotel room, sick of the fact that everytime I switched on the TV I saw my boyfriend Edward with the slut known as Isabella Swan. So, I decided to go out and get drunk," she pouted.

I bristled at the sound of that pricks name. I mean come on, what was so special about him? Why would _my _Bella want that man whore, when she had me.

"Oh yes, I have heard of _wonderful_ Edward Cullen. He stole Isabella from me, she has been my girl for most of my life. I would love nothing more then to break him in two," I spat, not even trying to keep the disgust out of my voice.

Tanya looked up at me with a smile that brightened up her entire face, I instantly knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," she smirked in triumph as she placed her hand on my bicep. I looked down at where her hand laid before pressing my lips to her ear.

"First, I should introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black," I grinned as I started to nibble on her ear.

She moaned in pleasure as I instantly got hard when she expertly palmed my denium covered dick. I moved my lips from her ear placing small kisses all the way to her full red lips. She moaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss, but knew that if I didn't stop I would end up taking her over the bar.

She groaned in disappointment as I pulled away and took a long drink from my bottle of beer. I smiled in victory, knowing that I had her right where I wanted her.

"Why did you pull away," she pouted seductively. I took one last look at her and slugged down the last of my beer, taking her hand and dragging her out of the bar to where my car was waiting.

***~*~ALLO OUTTAKE~*~***

I turned to look at the beautiful naked woman lying next to me in the king size bed in the Veranda Suite at the Four Seasons. On the way to the hotel she could hardly keep her hands off me, and the second we got into her hotel room she had me up against the wall, and stripping our clothes off before rubbing herself all over me.

The first time we fucked we didn't even make it to the bed, but the second and third time Tanya Beaulieu was an absolute tiger under the sheets.

I was taken out of my dreams of possibly taking her over the desk by a pair of soft lips wrapped around my cock. I moaned as my hands raked through her long blond hair and pulled roughly.

"Yes, Tanya...oh gods...your mouth is paradise, baby...oh yes, just like that...you can suck harder..."

She moved her mouth along my length and I cried out, using every bit of will power I had not to buck my hips.

Her mouth was hot and tight, so fucking right. She stroked the base with one hand, sucking the rest of me as far back as she could. Her other hand cupped my balls and I felt like screaming out, but the sound materialised as a strangled yell.

I was not going to last, I could already feel that tightening in my balls, in my stomach. That feeling where literally nothing else on the planet matters where the walls could collapse around us and I didn't think I'd pull back from her incredible mouth.

She somehow took even more of me in, and then suddenly it was there and I was falling.

"Tanya, I'm gonna cum in your hot mouth and you are going to swallow every drop," I grit out as she took me harder and deeper before I shot down the back of her throat, shouting her name.

She looked up at me with a smug grin on her face and I couldn't help but wonder.

"How did an idiot such as Edward Cullen allow you to get away," I smirked as she licked me clean and kissed her way back up to me.

"Well if it wasn't for your bitch of a girlfriend, I would still have him," she said bitterly as she kissed my chest. I chuckled as I turned her onto her back.

"Well, I am going to say this, Bella is mine and I have waited for her to long to allow a prick like him to come in and take her away from me," I spat out.

She smiled as she took my dick into her hand and pumped it, getting it hard again and placing it at her entrance.

"Edward is mine and will always be mine! There is no way I'm allowing a twit like Isabella to take him from me. I am going to get him back, but until then let's have some fun," she grinned as I thrust myself deep inside her.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**I love reading them as much as I love writing this story. **

**Banner of this Outtake is posted in my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction or on my Pinterest page for this story**

**Chapter 23 of A love like ours should be posted within the next few days**

**Love you all**

**fiona**


	24. Authors note

**Authors note**

I want to appologise to all who are waiting patiently for an update for A Love Like Ours

I recently switched on my laptop to finish the updates when I realised that a number of letters on my keyboard refused to work. When I took it into the shop to be fixed I was told that it would cost more to fix then it would be to buy a new one.

So with a heavy heart, I have to put this story on hold until I can buy a new laptop in the new year. This story is close to my heart and to all who are requesting to adopt this story, I want to say thanks but no thanks because once I am sorted with a new laptop, I will be completing this story. I have so many ideas for it and know where it is going.

To all my beloved readers have a very merry christmas and a happy new year and I will be back in the new year.

fiona (Robsessed73)


End file.
